Songs of the Heart
by kitkatfox
Summary: Who knew that two Greek Gods, a self defense class, and the death of Lucius Malfoy could bring two bitter enemies together?
1. Crash Into Your World

_Well, well, my first fanfiction in the Harry Potter section. The good news is that I have completed this fic, so there should be no delay in my updating (unless I'm having internet problems, which happens sometimes). The bad news is...I dunno. Hopefully their won't be any! I'm only posting the first chapter right now, and maybe another before the new year, but I will definitely need some reviews._

**_So, review after reading!

* * *

_**

**Chapter One: Crash Into Your World**_If  
there's a way to infiltrate you  
Sway your mind and complicate you  
I'm  
gonna crash into your world _

-"_Violet"_: **Savage Garden

* * *

**

_Another year. That's what I thought when I first stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Just another year at Hogwarts, my school. My home. Hah. I was wrong. Very wrong. This year would question my morals, my sanity, and my very heart. But let's start from the beginning, shall we?_

Taking a step back, Hermione Granger watched her two best friends sit down in their compartment on the train. They glanced at her in confusion at her hesitation.

"Um, Hermione?" asked Ron Weasley softly. She gave them a grin.

"I can't sit with you guys. Head Girl, remember?" Their expressions quickly switched from hurt to understanding.

"Oh yes." said Harry Potter, pushing messy black hair out of his eyes. This revealed his famous scar for an instant, then the hair fell back over it. "You have to sit in a compartment-"

"With Malfoy," continued Ron savagely. Hermione bit back a sigh of exasperation.

"Yes, yes. With Malfoy. I can't help it. It's a requirement."

"And you're sharing a dormitory with him," snarled Harry, eyebrows furrowing. The girl gave him a quiet smile and he relaxed immediately.

"I'll be fine." She said, quite convincingly. Harry exhaled loudly, but didn't say anything. Ron crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine, but if he does anything, hex him into oblivion 'Mione."

"Don't worry, I will," replied the brunette, waving before she turned and walked down the hallway to the end of the train, where the large Heads' compartment was.

She stopped at the door, about to slide it open when she heard a voice inside.

* * *

_The worst year of my life. That's what it started out as. I didn't want to be at Hogwarts, for the first time. Normally I love a chance to look down my nose at others. And this year I was to be Head Boy, so I'd have even more chances. But that was before my father…well, as I said previously, I thought this was going to be the worst bloody year I'd ever had. Was I wrong._

Draco Malfoy hunched over, staring hollowly down at his hands. He really had no interest the in the appendages his gaze was currently fixed upon. He was in a strange mood. He was talking to himself.

"I shouldn't have gone. I left her to deal with everything by herself." He murmured, his voice oddly soft, not its normal hard drawl. He didn't notice the figure watching from outside the compartment, continuing his conversation with himself. "Bloody hell. She told me to go, but…" He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands to his face. "What can I do? The most I can do is check in on her constantly with owls, and go there for Christmas and Easter Holidays." He sucked in a ragged breath, and slammed his hands onto his knees sharply. "Why is he such a git? Even when he's dead, he's still making my life a living hell! Not to mention Mum's…" he grumbled, leaning back now. "At least I'm Head Boy."

Hermione took a step back, blinking. She was pretty sure Malfoy was speaking to himself about the passing of his father, Lucius Malfoy. It had been all over the papers. Something had happened at Azkaban, where Lucius had been for about two years before he died. The new Head Girl wasn't aware that Malfoy had any remorse. Well, it didn't seem like he felt any sort of pain over his father's death, but in his mother's ability to be alone. Hermione bit her lip as she took a couple loud steps forward, yanking the compartment open abruptly, so as to alert Malfoy of her presence.

He jerked up, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Granger." He said in surprise. She resisted the urge to ask if he was alright, pasting a disgusted look on her face.

"Good job, Malfoy. They let someone with your intelligence become Head Boy?" she quipped, sitting down by the window, away from him. He frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm surprised they let a mudblood become Head Girl."

"I'm smarter than you, Malfoy, and you know it."

"Whatever Granger. If you seem smarter, it's only because you are constantly sucking up to teachers. At least I gain good marks the old fashioned way. Hard work."

"Hard work? You have got to be kidding me! I don't think I've ever seen you study!"

"Good. Then I'm doing it right." He drawled, scowling at her. She sighed and turned to look out the window in exasperation. This year was certainly going to be fun.

* * *

"Who the bloody hell are these idiots?" questioned Malfoy sharply, looking at the painting in annoyance.

"I beg your pardon." One of the people said.

The painting was of a man and a woman, in a strange landscape. The field they were in was half bathed in bright sun, and half silvery with the moon's light. The woman was a raven haired beauty, bow at her side and a quiver of arrows on her back. The man was golden haired, very handsome, and also had a bow and arrows, in addition to a bizarre stringed instrument.

This was the picture that blocked the entrance to the Heads' dormitories. Malfoy scowled at the two people, as Hermione gave them a sincere smile.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, and this…is Draco Malfoy. We're the new Head Boy and Girl."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione." said the woman, smiling softly. The man beamed at Hermione.

"It is a pleasure to meet thee, Hermione Granger." He said, charmingly, and Draco rolled his eyes. "I am Apollo, and this is my sister, Artemis."

"Greek gods!" exclaimed Hermione in excitement, and received a nod from the black haired female. Apollo continued to grin at her.

"Don't mind my brother; he's just…easily infatuated. It's ridiculous." She said, giving him a glare. He returned it easily.

"I'm sorry, my darling virgin sister. Just because you don't want any, doesn't mean that I don't."

"Apollo, you are a painting. And she is a mortal girl." snapped Artemis, and Malfoy smirked. This was getting interesting.

"Has that stopped me before?" he asked wickedly, his gaze sliding over Hermione suggestively. The brunette flushed and Draco snorted.

"The password is 'arrows'." Hermione practically screeched, in an attempt to just get into the room. Artemis looked relieved and Apollo disappointed, but the portrait swung open with ease. Malfoy waited silently for Hermione to clamber in, before following slowly. After it closed again, the siblings exchanged a look.

"So...how long do you think it'll take for this pair?" asked Artemis curiously. Apollo frowned.

"Hopefully never. I rather like this Head Girl. They don't seem to really like each other very much."

"Well, it is a Slytherin and a Gryffindor for the first time in awhile, Apollo. Usually one of them is a Ravenclaw." Artemis replied matter-of-factly. "I'll give them...three months. The charm is rather strong."

"I still think it won't happen. Not with a Slytherin and Gryffindor. They'll probably end up hating each more." Apollo said airily. Artemis looked skywards, her gaze unfocused.

"Possible, yes. Probable, no." she murmured.

* * *

"Well well, we certainly got a fascinating painting." came Draco's normal drawl, and Hermione spun around.

"Oh yes, Malfoy. I'm sure. I just love a painting where the guy is undressing me with his eyes!" she shouted.

"I'm sure you do. After all, no real guy has ever done that to you before." Draco replied snidely. Hermione gave him a dark look, but bit her tongue. Professor Dumbledore had said to try and get along, and though Malfoy was making no such effort, she at least would. For Dumbledore, anything.

"Just…go." She muttered, before turning back around. She gazed around the room, taking in the soft couch and chairs and the large roaring fireplace. It looked much like the Gryffindor common room, though the colors were dark and muted. Three doors were at the back wall. Two had intricate initials, HG on the far left and DM on the far right. The door in the center was non-descript, and the pair assumed it was the bathroom. Malfoy turned to Hermione.

"Well, Granger-" He didn't get to finished as she spun to face him.

"Don't even start, Malfoy! I am going to go into my room for a moment, then I am going to go downstairs and enjoy the banquet." She stormed away through the door labeled "HG"

Malfoy rolled his eyes before he went into his own room. Upon entering, he could see a large bed and dresser, along with nightstand. Another door was to the left and he assumed, yet again, that it was to the bathroom. A glance to the dresser told him that all of his things had arrived and he could distantly hear Hermione leave, the painting practically slamming shut.

"This is going to be a long year," he muttered, before leaving himself.

* * *

"Hermione! Over here!" yelled Ron from the Gryffindor table and Hermione made her way over to the redhead, taking a seat between him and Harry.

"So? How'd your time with Malfoy go? Do we have to hex him?" asked Harry, half-jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"First of all, it was…fine. As much as it could be with Malfoy. Second, I'll hex him myself if I need to. I'm hoping that he'll actually listen to Professor Dumbledore about trying to get along with me. I've been trying to not insult him…too much." She finished, grinning slightly. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, but smiled back at her.

"Speaking of Malfoy…" murmured Ron, "Read the Daily Prophet recently?"

"Are you talking about Lucius?" questioned Harry warily, gaining a nod from the freckled boy, "Yes. I read about it."

"You reckon Malfoy's lost his chance to become a Death Eater?" whispered Ron conspiratorially. Hermione sighed heavily, and Harry shrugged.

"Probably not. He's still a Malfoy, right? They only care about helping Voldemort." Ron winced, causing Hermione and Harry to both roll their eyes.

"Yeah. It's not like they have hearts or anything. I'm sure Malfoy doesn't give a damn about his dear daddy dying. Except for maybe losing his connections down in Knockturn alley," said Ron, recovering quickly

There was a thump as Hermione hit her hand on the table.

"He is not heartless!" she yelled, in a rush. Her next action was to slap a hand over her mouth as both Harry and Ron looked at her in utter surprise. "I mean…"

"'Mione?" asked Harry slowly, "Did you just defend Malfoy?" Ron just stared at her with his jaw dropped.

"Look guys, it isn't that big of a deal. Jeez. I just meant…that, he probably has some sort of heart when it comes to his father dying." Hermione said quickly, though she wasn't sure herself why she had said that. Besides the fact that she had overheard him talking to himself on the train, and it stunned her to find out that he was worried about his mother. Before that, she had believed along with Harry and Ron, that the Malfoy's had no heart. But obviously Draco did. And it did scare her, really. Especially since it caused her to basically defend him. She took a deep breath, avoiding the two boys' astonished stares and calmly lifted her goblet, taking a sip.

"So, shall we eat, or what?" she asked quietly. They hesitated before starting to fill their plates. Hermione mentally let out a sigh of relief. She had skirted that issue. She could have told Harry and Ron about the incident with Malfoy on the train, but somehow she thought that even she didn't have a right to know, so they certainly didn't.

What she didn't know was that someone had heard her defend the youngest Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy himself.


	2. Occupy Your Mind

_Well, thank you all so much for the fabulous response to my fanfic. Oh, and I hope you've all realized that this fanfic is written as if HBP never happened. I started writing this before I had read the 6th book, and felt inclined to not change it after I'd read it. So, no spoilers or anything, and for those of you who have read it, assume their sixth year in this fanfic went mostly uneventfully.  
And now, without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

_

**  
Chapter Two: Occupy Your Mind**

_Occupy your mind  
On your way out  
would you shut my mind, it's open  
and there's a draft  
Figure this out  
You say no thank you  
I'll figure this out myself_

_-"Occupy Your Mind": _**Jayne Sachs Band**

Draco raised an eyebrow from his spot on a comfy chair as Hermione came into the dormitory they shared, letting the painting slam shut. She looked at him angrily.

"What? That stupid painting of a lecher was being vulgar again!" she snapped, before going over to the couch and collapsing onto it.

"I didn't ask." muttered Malfoy snidely, looking back down at his book. Hermione didn't respond, choosing to interest herself in the pile of books she had brought in with her. There was silence in the room until Hermione got to her feet, stretching luxuriously, and yawning.

Draco glanced up and was met with a nice view that informed him of the obvious fact that Hermione Granger was not the eleven year old girl that came to Hogwarts all those years ago. No longer was her hair bushy, now it fell to the middle of her back in a tangle of waves, and she had the curves of a late seventeen year old girl. Malfoy quickly averted his gaze, looking back at his book on Transfiguration. So he could recognize a girl. It just meant he wasn't blind. Or gay.

"Okay, so I'm going to bed. Not that you care of course," said Hermione brusquely

"Yep. You'd be correct on that assumption." replied Malfoy, not raising his eyes from the book. His familiar feeling of annoyance informed him of the fact that she could still piss him off, even if she did have any sort of womanly attributes. And that pleased him. Stupid Gryffindor.

She let out a heavy sigh and stormed over to her room, opening the door sharply, closing it behind her. Draco smirked before continuing his reading.

* * *

Hermione sat down slowly at the Gryffindor table the next morning, stifling a yawn and looking at the array of food set out. So far, Harry and Ron had not arrived, but they were not morning people. She nabbed a piece of toast and started on it when someone's hands wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"Hey 'Mione! Guess who!"

"Gee…there are only two people in this entire school that call me 'Mione. And only one would play such an idiotic…'joke' on me, if you could even call it that." She said wryly, setting down her toast. Ron released her and took a seat at the long bench-like table.

"Fine fine, Hermione. You're no fun." He grumbled, before filling his plate fully. She sighed as Harry appeared, sitting next to her, though scooting a little ways down. She gave him a questioning glance when Ron's sister, Ginny, sat in between Harry and her, and beamed at Hermione. She smiled back.

"Morning Hermione!" said the cheery redheaded girl.

"Good morning Ginny. Didn't see you on the train here."

"Oh yes. I was…uh…" she trailed off as a light blush appeared on her face and she looked down. Ron made a scoffing sound.

"She was breaking up with…oh hell, who was your most recent boyfriend, Gin?"

"Dean."

"Right. Dean. Breaking up with…him…" He glared at his eggs for a moment, before smiling at Hermione. "So how did your first night go?"

"Fine. I have an absolutely beastly painting but otherwise…well…the woman's okay. But the man…" she shuddered, causing both Ron and Harry to frown.

"What man?" demanded Ron. Hermione shrugged.

"Apollo. Greek god. According to his sister, Artemis, he rather likes…erm…girls He makes a rather lot of vulgar comments. Which Malfoy finds hilarious."

"The painting has been hitting on you?" asked Ginny, a grin appearing on her face. The other redhead didn't look so pleased.

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore for a different painting if it's being such a git?" He inquired, not so gently.

"Oh, it isn't that bad…" murmured Hermione, taking a gulp of coffee to give herself a jolt before she stood up abruptly. "I'm going to grab my stuff; I'll meet you guys at…" She racked her brain.

"Charms." supplied Harry.

"Oh yes. Charms." She didn't ponder as to why she couldn't remember the first class of her last year.

"Bye 'Mione." called Ron, and Harry and Ginny said something to that effect as Hermione left the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione tapped her quill against the parchment for the fourth time during Charms. She, for the life of her, could not get Draco Malfoy out of her head. The image of him looking down at his hands on the train, so forlornly. It was pitiful, really. But amazing. She'd never seen him so…human. Heaving a great sigh, she quickly scribbled down something Professor Flickwick was saying.

It didn't make any sense. She still knew that Malfoy was a complete prat, but at the same time…

"Grrr!" she huffed, causing a couple people, including Ron, to look at her with curiosity. Harry was too wrapped up in watching Flickwick explain the Impertureable charm they were to be practicing.

"Hermione?" whispered Ron, and the girl blinked and glanced over at him.

"Oh. Sorry…uh…frustrating…" she didn't specify exactly what was frustrating, but Ron seemed to assume it was the charm and nodded with sympathy. Which was wasted when, two minutes later, Hermione was the only one to achieve it perfectly.

This confused Ron greatly. Though Ronald Weasley was not a particularly intelligent boy, his was pretty sure that Hermione had not been frustrated with Charms. Was something else bothering her? He decided to see if he could find out. He followed her to the library, where she spent her time when she wasn't in class or eating. She sat down and flinched when Ron sat next to her.

"Uh…Ron? Do you need some help on some homework? I could help you later, in the Great Hall. I know how you don't like the library." She said, a bit pompously. He glared at her for a second.

"It isn't that bad. And I don't need your help on homework! I was wondering what was going on in Charms. You obviously weren't worried about the Impertureable charm."

"Ah…no." she said slowly, thinking of a way to distract Ron without lying directly. "I…uh…was thinking about…" she blinked, like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…erm…you…uh…" She stopped as Ron stared at her in utter astonishment. Wait. What had she just said?

"You were…thinking about me?" asked Ron in shock. Hermione blinked again. Had she said that? She ran her words through her head and realized that it did indeed sound as if she had said she was thinking about Ron. Well. That wasn't a bad thing. She still didn't want to lie though, so she just smiled at him. He turned bright red and looked at everything but Hermione. Finally he met her gaze before slowly lowering his eyes to the floor. Hermione resisted the urge to sigh as she remembered how easily embarrassed Ron became. She'd be surprised if he talked to her before Christmas.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

They both turned sharply to see Harry looking at them with a smile. Hermione smiled back, but Ron looked flabbergasted. And a bit disappointed.

"Harry…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um. Hanging out with my two best friends? I figured Hermione was in the library, though I'm surprised you're here Ron." replied Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Did…I miss something?"

He could still see the faint pink on Ron's cheeks and rephrased his question,

"Or…interrupt something?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

"You're fine Harry. Don't worry about it. Ron and I can finish our discussion later. I need to grab a book that I left in my room, so I'll meet you two in Herbology, okay?" she asked, rushing from the room.

Harry turned to Ron and opened his mouth to say something, but Ron raised his hand.

"It's okay Harry…"

"You two just…had a moment or something, didn't you?" said Harry, with some regret, "Sorry Ron."

"Actually, Harry, you might have saved me."

"Was she mad?"

"No."

Harry hesitated a moment.

"There was an awkward silence because you wouldn't say anything, wasn't there?"

"Shut up Harry." snapped Ron, punching him on the shoulder roughly, as they stood and starting walking leisurely to Herbology, Ron filling Harry in on what he had 'interrupted'.

* * *

"Well well, Miss Granger. It seems you come to your room a lot…that could be useful." Unfortunately for Hermione, Artemis was no where in sight.

"Apollo…I don't have time for this. I might be late for my next class." Why did she continue to leave books in her room?

"All it takes is seven minutes…tops." He said grinning, "After all, I am a god."

"Granger isn't worth two minutes." came a sour voice and Hermione didn't even turn around.

"The password is arrows." She growled, and the painting swung open. She climbed in and tried to shut it in Malfoy's face, but he was too strong for her. "Forget your books too?" She said, deciding to cover her weak upper body strength with "casual conversation".

"No. I have a free period." He said, going over to a table and setting his bag down, digging out a book and some parchment. "I was going to work on a paper. Unless it bothers you, Granger." He said sarcastically. "After all, I wouldn't want to screw up your only chance to shag. Even if it is with a painting." He finished rudely.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Oh, great come back."

"I'm not trying to play your insult game. I'm getting a book and then I'm going to my next class."

"Oh. _Then_ you'll come back to shag with the god-painting." He said as she went into her room.

"You're just jealous because Artemis refuses to even look your way!" yelled Hermione over her shoulder, as she grabbed her book and came back into the common room. Malfoy was smirking at her.

"Oh Granger, Granger. You are so naïve." He chuckled. Hermione stopped in front of the doorway, the painting half-way open. What ever did he mean? Was he already shagging the painting or something?

"What do you mean Malfoy?" she asked carefully, knowing she was probably falling into some sort of trap.

"Artemis doesn't like boys." He said, "Though of course…I'm sure I could make her reconsider. A Malfoy could make even a lesbian goddess go straight. At least for a night." He said, snickering. Hermione shuddered and practically ran to Herbology.

Has a heart. Right. If Malfoy ever thought with anything but his…crotch, Hermione would kiss him on the spot. Insensitive git.

* * *

Ron wrinkled his nose at the smelly plant in front of him. This could cure insomnia? Harry reached out slowly to pluck a leaf and deposit it into the bucket they had between the four of them. Hermione exchanged a glance with Neville who was laughing slightly.

"It isn't that bad." He said, snatching a handful of leaves at once, putting them into the bucket. Hermione was writing down the different qualities of the Somnus plant. Ron gave Harry a significant look and the raven haired boy nodded in understanding, reaching over to pull Neville over towards him. Ron scooted closer to Hermione.

"Hey…uh, 'Mione?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. She was still fuming about Malfoy. Ron seemed taken aback.

"Oh, sorry Ron." She mumbled, quickly changing her expression to one of sincere interest. "What's up?"

"Um…well…I was wondering if…you would be interested in…um…" He stuttered, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. What would Ron want to say that would give him such difficulty? He murmured something and Hermione's eyes fluttered.

"Um. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said apologetically.

"I said will you go out with me!" he nearly shrieked, before his eyes widening in horror. She took a step back in surprise as five or six people looked in their direction. Harry was smiling and Hermione took a deep breath. She considered it a second. She did rather like Ron. He could be a git at times. Many times. But he could also be quite sweet. She smiled and could see Ron relaxing, knowing her answer before she responded.

"Yes, Ron. I'd love to." He grinned at her and she let out a quiet giggle.

"Nice." said Harry, "Although…finally." That earned him a glare from Ron and a light smack from Hermione. Neville looked nervous and fidgety.

"Um…we should probably finish this up…" he muttered and the Golden trio agreed. Ron looked like he'd killed Voldemort single handedly and Hermione looked content. For now.

* * *

Spitting again, Hermione put her toothbrush away and pulled out her hairbrush, running it through her tangled locks repeatedly. The door to her left opened suddenly and Malfoy hesitated in the doorway. This gave Hermione a chance to look at him. And learn what he wore to bed.

Boxers.

That was it.

She blinked at him a couple times, her cheeks turning a light pink before Malfoy crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Good lord, Granger. You'd think I was completely naked. I figured you would lock the bathroom if you were in it."

"I uh…was just brushing my hair and stuff, so I didn't see a need to…though for future reference…" she mumbled, looking back at her sink. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Are you done yet?" he demanded

"Yes." She snapped, putting her brush away sharply and turning around, hands on her hips. "You do not own this bathroom. And you _do_ have to share it. _And_ there are two sinks." She said savagely, pointing at the sink closer to his door. And mostly naked form. She swallowed.

"I don't want to be anywhere near a mudblood when I'm brushing my teeth and stuff." He spat and Hermione dropped her arms. She thought he had been done with the nasty name calling. Apparently not.

"Oh, nothing will get your rodent teeth clean, Ferret boy." She retorted, before leaving the bathroom angrily. She tried to think of her and Ron. They were together.

But somehow, her worst enemy's nicely toned body kept popping into her mind.

This _was_ going to be a long year.


	3. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_Hello, Happy Holidays (belated that is, for some) to all! Sorry about the delay, I was doing some family stuff and couldn't get away to my computer to update. I apologize, and shall make an effort to be more prompt in the future. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and enjoy!

* * *

_

**  
Chapter Three: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_-"Hit me With Your Best Shot": _**Pat Benatar

* * *

**

"A self-defense class?"

Hermione stopped and looked over at Ginny.

"What?" she asked, gazing at the flyer Ginny was looking at. It read:

**Hogwarts Self-Defense Class**

_Learn to defend yourself when you are wandless!_

_For 6th and 7th years_

_During the last free period_

_Taught by Nymphadora Tonks_

"Oh! Tonks will be teaching it!" said Hermione excitedly. Ginny let out a squeal of anticipation.

"Oh yes, we are totally taking that! Come on, let's go tell Harry and Ron!" she yelped, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the Great Hall. They rushed in and made their way over to the youngest male Weasley and his companion.

"Harry, Harry! You'll never guess what new class is being offered!" yelled Ginny, dropping down beside the bespectacled boy. Hermione sat down next to Ron, who looked at her awkwardly.

"Self-defense?" said Harry slyly. Ginny and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" questioned Ginny furiously. "I _know_ you can't read before nine a.m."

"Tonks told me the other day." He said, smiling at her. She sighed.

"Well, we're signing up, right?" she said, giving him a warning look.

"Yes yes, Ginny." said Harry obediently. The redheaded girl nodded resolutely.

"Ron, you and Hermione too." She said firmly.

"Okay okay, Gin." said Ron, sighing, "I don't know when we're going to need it though. If you don't have a wand, the other person probably will, and then you'll just be screwed."

* * *

"They will not be expecting you to fight without a wand, so you'll have the advantage." said the maroon hair colored Tonks. Ginny gave Ron a triumphant look which he purposefully ignored. There weren't many students in the classroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there of course. The rest of the class consisted of mostly of the former D.A. members.

The students had been told to wear "comfortable work-out" clothes. This caused the students to wear mostly shorts and t-shirts. Though a couple had tank tops on, including Hermione and Harry. Hermione's was a pale blue spaghetti strap and Harry's was a dark green normal tank top. Ginny had a tight pink t-shirt that said "Foxy" in script and Ron just had a simple red t-shirt on.

Tonks split them into pairs of a guy and a girl. Ron and Hermione were put together, as were Harry and Ginny. A couple other groups were Neville and Luna Lovegood and Justin Finch-Fletchly and Pavarti Patil.

"Okay, we are going to focus on girls defending themselves from men right now, and eventually we'll do some other scenarios." said Tonks from the front of the class. She walked forward, stopping in front of Harry. "Okay, Harry, you get to be my demonstration partner." She turned back to speak to the rest of the class, "So let's assume that Harry has rid me of my wand. And he plans on killing me. Or hurting me." She paused a moment, a calculating look on her face before she continued more solemnly,

This is, of course, assuming he isn't planning on using an Unforgivable. Because, and I'm not going to baby you guys, if someone's going to disarm you and use an Unforgivable, no physical self-defense is going to save you." She turned back to Harry, ignoring the disturbed looks of her students. "Now Harry, if you would. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." He smiled weakly, taking a step forward before she attacked.

Within a moment, he was on the floor.

A couple snickers flitted throughout the room and Tonks grinned slightly before helping Harry up.

"From birth women are taught that if a man grabs them to kick them "where it hurts" to get away. This has always meant to give a good solid knee strike to the testicles and according to our mothers and cheesy movies, the man will grab himself, roll up his eyes and drop like a stone." said Tonks wryly. Everyone's eyes fell to Harry in sympathy, though he was looking at Tonks in confusion.

"Fortunately, for Harry, this is not the technique I demonstrated on him." Some more chuckles and Harry managed a weak smile to cover his fear. "I used something called the 'sleeve grab'. This is for when someone grabs your arm, or sleeve." She said, stepping back and demonstrating again very slowly with Harry. "Now, try this carefully with your partner. If anyone gets hurt, please let me know immediately so I can fix it or inform the Healer we have on hand."

Ron stepped closer to Hermione warily. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry Ron. I won't hurt you. And if I do, there are Healers." She said, offering her arm to him. He reached for it slowly, his hand closing around her forearm. She moved quickly, and Ron hit the ground with a thump. She looked down at him smugly.

"So? Still think this class is worthless?" She asked, leaning over to help him up.

"Not if you keep leaning over in that outfit." said Ron, bravely and with a playful smile. Hermione stared at him for a moment, before remembering that they were going out. She smiled slightly.

"Oh really? I think I'll just leave you on the ground then." She shoved him roughly, and since he didn't expect it, he went tumbling back down to the floor. Tonks glanced over and smiled.

"Hermione, I don't think that was the sleeve grab."

"No, sorry…er…Prof-"

"Just Tonks…" said the woman with some embarrassment.

"Tonks. Ron just needed to be sent back to the floor. He was being rude."

"Oh really…" she looked down at Ron, who looked back up meekly. "You shouldn't treat your girlfriend like that…or I'll teach her the groin kick next." Ron blinked, turning green slightly as Hermione looked at Tonks in surprise.

"You know that Ron and I…"

"Harry told me." She said, smiling, "I think it's cute." It was Hermione's turn to blush, as Ron was still thinking of the pain his girlfriend could be taught to perform.

"Uh…well…thanks Tonks." She muttered awkwardly. Helping Ron up again, they practiced a couple more times before Tonks taught them another technique. After practicing that one, they were done for the day.

Ginny caught up to Hermione as they left the classroom.

"That was fun. I went easy on Harry…though I don't think Tonks did."

"Tonks doesn't have a crush on Harry." said Hermione wickedly. Ginny frowned for a second, then grinned.

"Oh. Forgot to tell you, I told Harry last night. How I feel I mean. We're…I'm not sure really. I mean, he said he liked me too and all but…we aren't officially going out or whatever. I don't think. Oh." Ginny paused, "And Ron doesn't know. He was…saying goodnight to you, I believe." Hermione had the grace to blush lightly, for the second time in an hour.

"You and Harry? Ron won't care. In fact, he'll probably encourage it." said Hermione, shrugging, "Anyway; I have to go take a shower…" she wrinkled her nose at Ginny, who smirked. "Then I'll most likely take a nap before dinner."

"Ugh. Lucky. I have time to take a quick shower and change, but I have one more class before dinner."

"What is it?"

"Potions…" grumbled the younger girl and Hermione made a sympathetic sound, before she waved and split off towards the Heads' dormitory.

* * *

Draco glanced up as the painting swung open, surprised to have not heard any comments from the god. Especially once he saw Hermione.

"So, thank goodness Apollo wasn't there. Though Artemis gave me a strange look. I think maybe you were right about her bei- Um…Malfoy?"

The blonde was staring at her, slack jawed.

Sure the night before she had been wearing shorts and a t-shirt. But now she was wearing a smaller shirt, and she was a bit sweaty. Which caused her hair to cling to her neck and gave her skin a translucent sheen. Draco was trying very hard to tear his eyes away. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Good lord, Malfoy. You'd think I was completely naked." She said smugly, throwing his own words at him. He slowly raised his eyes to her face and she blinked slightly, surprised at the glazed look that met her own. "Um…"

"Granger…what have you been doing?" He asked slowly. "I mean it looks like you just got back from…" He didn't finish and Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, guessing what he was thinking.

"Self-defense class, perv. Jeez. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower, so you can put your eyeballs back into your head." She strode purposefully to the bathroom door and went inside, and a complicated locking charm could be heard. Draco shook his head slowly and suddenly realized what he had been doing for the past minute. Staring at Hermione Granger. The filthy muggle-born. He frowned slightly.

"Mudblood!" he yelled towards the bathroom. It was half-hearted though. And Hermione heard that in his tone. She stopped in front of the shower, blinking slowly. Now she was confused. It just sounded like Malfoy hadn't really wanted to insult her. But that wasn't Malfoy…

"Oh right…the groin thinking." She muttered in annoyance, stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower.

* * *

Artemis smiled faintly as Apollo appeared back in the painting.

"So, my darling sister, you just missed the most fantastic party. I believe that English King's woman named…Guinevere was th-"

"Apollo, hush for a moment. It's too bad really, that you missed our Head Girl's return."

"Why's that?"

"Well, besides the condition she appeared in, I managed to overhear her conversation with Mr. Malfoy in their common room." She explained patiently. Apollo looked disgruntled.

"Oh. You sound happy. I must be losing." He muttered.

"I would guess that you are most certainly on the losing side at the moment. But don't feel too bad yet, they are no were near close enough."

"Good."

"I said yet."

"I'm ignoring that word right now."

"You are hopeless."

* * *

Hermione had changed into her robes and made her way back out into the common room. Malfoy was working on something at one of the desks. She pulled a book from a bookshelf near the fireplace, and sat on a chair.

"So…" she murmured, though her eyes were on the pages of her book. Draco looked up at her incredulously.

"I'm working Granger. Don't bother me." He stated, before looking back down at the parchment and scratching something.

"I was just going to ask why you didn't take the self-defense class. After all, it is a chance for you to beat people up."

"I don't need it. No one's ever going to disarm me. And I can defend myself just fine without a stupid class." He grumbled. Hermione smirked.

"Okay, Mr. Awesome Strong Malfoy."

"That's right." He murmured, writing something else. The brunette finally took a glance at him. She smiled somewhat.

He had his tongue out slightly, like her dad did when he was concentrating. It was a bit cute. Just a bit though. If that. After all, this was Malfoy.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. The tongue quickly returned to the depths of his mouth.

"See something you like?" he asked snobbishly. Hermione resisted the urge to go over and punch him.

"No…just imagining using something I learned in self-defense class on you." She replied coyly. Malfoy smiled.

"Anytime, anywhere. I'll win and you know it."

"Fine Malfoy, I'll be nice and let you think that."

"Oh come on, Granger, you beat me? You couldn't even slam the painting in my face."

"At least I know I'm smarter than you."

"As I said on the train, you just suck up. I get real grades. By hard work. Like I was doing before you interrupted me with your disgusting staring."

"Ugh!" Hermione growled, standing up and storming to her room. "Ferret!" she shouted over her shoulder before slamming the door shut. Malfoy smirked. Her insult was now the half-hearted one. He liked that. Though he was slightly worried that it was for a different reason than it should be. Voices floated into the room from outside in the hallway

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…I'm here to meet Hermione…"

"The beautiful Miss Granger? You are not worthy to escort her! Plus, there are matters you do not understand!"

"Are you the prat of a painting she's been complaining about? You better leave her alone!"

"Oh? And who are you to tell me what to do. Huh? What are you going to do? Rip me to shreds?"

"Apollo, please…I am trying to rest."

"Sorry, dear sister. This boy is being ridiculous. He is quite rude. He seems to be after the affections of our darling Head Girl."

"Leave him alone, Apollo…"

"But Artemis, darling, I thought that you said that Miss Granger and Mr. Ma-"

Draco had crossed the room and pushed open the painting abruptly.

"Ow!" yelled the male voice and Ronald Weasley stepped into view. Malfoy frowned.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" he stipulated

"I'm here to meet Hermione."

"Where's Potter? You three are usually glued together."

"He…uh…I went on my own to get 'Mione, since we're together- Wait. Why am I telling you this? Where's Hermione?" asked Ron angrily.

"In her room. You two are together?" questioned Draco innocently, stepping aside and generously letting Ron inside.

"Yes. So if you do anything to her-"

"Oh shut up Weasel. She isn't worth my time." He turned towards the door marked 'HG' "Granger! Your boyfriend's here!" Hermione appeared almost instantly, looking from Ron to Draco quickly.

"Uh…thanks, Malfoy." She mumbled, brushing past him. He smirked, forgetting that she had technically said the last insult.

"No problem. Any chance to insult your weasely boyfriend. Did you purposefully pick someone who was dirt poor, or is that a turn on?"

"Malfoy. I seem to recall, from third year, that I don't need a self-defense class to make your nose bleed." replied Hermione heatedly, dragging Ron out the entrance. Draco stood dumbfounded. Wow. She was good.

* * *

Ron sat down hard.

"'Mione…" he whined slightly. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him regretfully. Harry and Ginny gave them a questioning glance.

"No Ron. I am not asking for a different painting. He can't actually carry out his threats, if that's what you're worried about."

On the couple's way out, Apollo had gotten one last jab by threatening Ron's ability to reproduce. The young wizard was not pleased. Artemis, on the other hand, had actually seemed to be fine with the threatened violence, and was giving Hermione very significant looks and looking very wise. Not that Ron saw of course.

"I don't think it's natural for a painting to be so possessive of the Head Girl." replied Ron, still whining slightly. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I'm sure he's like that with all the Head Girls. It just because he's a…"

"Oh Hermione. Player. Man-whore. Just say it." said Ginny. "Anyway, Harry and I get to talk now. Well. I get to talk. Harry, you just sit there and look deliciously fanciable."

Hermione had a feeling as to where this was going, but Ron was beginning to look worried.

"Well, Hermione, you already sort of know what's going on. Ron, my dearest brother, on the other hand, has no idea." Ron stared at her. She smiled at him. Harry looked very uncomfortable, and like he was regretting something. Though not enough to say anything. Or maybe he knew better than to interrupt Ginny. "Harry and I are together. Officially now, I mean." She beamed at Hermione and Ron. Hermione grinned back, but Ron looked back hollowly. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times. Ginny sighed as Harry was beginning to look nervous now. Hermione was the one to break the ice though.

"Ron…" she whispered, leaning back so her mouth was near his ear. He shuddered and looked at her wide-eyed. "Please say something nice to your sister and your best friend. Or would you rather she was with Dean?"

"That, er, great you…two." Ron forced out, paling at Hermione's statement. "You guys are…uh…good together…I guess." Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Right. I'll shut up now. But uh…no snogging in front of me, okay?"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh as Ginny frowned. Harry looked slightly relieved. His expression changed to one of delight when Ginny moved so she was virtually on his lap. Ron, since his girlfriend was staring him down, wisely made no comment, choosing instead to focus on his eggs intently.


	4. Not Just A Pretty Face

_Okay, so here's the next chapter, without delay, as promised! I hope you enjoy it!  
I'm so amazed with how many people have at least looked at this fanfic. I have the most hits on this fic out of all of mine! You have no idea what that means to me. Thanks so much everyone!

* * *

_

**  
Chapter Four: Not Just A Pretty Face**

_She's not just a pretty face  
She's got everything it takes  
She's mother of the human race  
She's not just a pretty face_

_-"She's Not Just A Pretty Face": _**Shania Twain**

In the class with Tonks, Hermione was actually doing quite well. It was the only physical and defense class that she did better than Harry in.

The class had been moved to afternoons on two days a week, and evenings on another two days, for people who did not have the free period, or needed it for homework. Tonks changed the pairs around a good deal, and every time Hermione was victorious. She found beating Ernie Macmillan especially satisfying. Tonks was very happy with the smart brunette, and used her for demonstrations more than most students.

Everyone was doing particularly well though. Harry swore it was because Tonks was such a good teacher. Ron said it was because of what they got to wear. He thought he was funny. Hermione thought he was trying to convince her via joking hints to wear less clothes on a regular basis.

Malfoy made it a point to always be in the common room when Hermione came in to shower and change. Though he never stared at her so much as the first time, he snuck a couple glances every time. They both knew, though didn't mention it.

On a regular basis, Ron met Hermione at the dormitory to walk with her to the Great Hall or go for a stroll around the campus. They had snogged a few times, though Hermione didn't really feel particularly encouraged to go farther. Of course Ron, being a teenage boy with a large amount of hormones, encouraged her to go as far as he could. However, he was in no way forceful. And for that, Hermione was grateful.

* * *

Halloween approached and Dumbledore called the Heads up to his office one chilly day during the first week of October. 

Hermione ran into Malfoy in front of the gargoyle entrance to the Headmaster's room. She gave him a slight smile. They had silently agreed on a sort of truce recently. Only when they were alone, of course. He nodded at her.

"Hey Granger. Do you know the password?"

"I think it's…" she thought a moment. "Chocolate frog?" The gargoyle sprung out of their way and they climbed up the stairs, knocking on the office door before they heard Dumbledore allow their entrance.

"Ah good, my Head Girl and Boy. I will be brief with you two, as you certainly have, and will have, many responsibilities to complete."

Hermione sat down gingerly when Dumbledore motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. Malfoy sank into the chair, leaning back slightly, and looking somewhat upwards towards the ceiling. Hermione had learned over the past couple weeks that this was when he was listening the hardest, which is why she had thought he was slacking off in class when he was really paying attention.

"Yes Professor?" asked Hermione, "I'm sure it will be no problem for us to do what you are requesting."

"Oh yes. And this task is in no way difficult. I just need you two to plan the older student's Halloween Party. We are having a separate one for the 6th and 7th years. The Prefects will be planning the younger students' party. Since you are older, the upperclassmen's party shall be a formal dance, if you please. Just give me all the information you come up with, such as decorations, band, etc. and I shall arrange for it. Oh, and kindly do not forget a theme.."

"Thank you Professor." said Hermione, smiling slightly to mask her horror.

A dance? That she had to plan? With Malfoy? Sure they had their truce, but she didn't want to spend any more time with him than she had to. She was pretty sure he agreed too. A glance to him told her that he was still fascinated with the ceiling though, so at the moment, she had no idea of his feelings. Dumbledore dismissed them and they left quickly. Once they reached the bottom, Hermione swung around to face Draco.

"We have to do this right. And we should get it done soon. I don't want to wait until the last minute and throw something together." He studied her for a moment, as if deciding whether to retort sarcastically or not. Sighing, he nodded slightly. She relaxed and continued, "Do…you have a lot of homework tonight?"

"Not really…I can get it done easily during free period. What about you? Is that self-defense class going to interfere?"

"Well, I have it during the afternoon today, while you're doing homework, so it won't interfere, and it's almost over. It was just a five week class. Though Tonks might start it up after Christmas Hols."

"Sounds good. Be back at the dormitory by six. Okay?" said Malfoy, starting to walk off.

"Yeah, okay." replied Hermione, heading in the opposite direction. The trick was telling Ron, considering he thought they were going on a walk tonight. Better wait until after the self-defense class. On the way to supper sounded best. He'd understand though.

* * *

"What!" Ron squealed. Hermione put a hand to her forehead slowly. She didn't have time for this. "You're ditching our time for an evening with _Malfoy_?" 

"Ron. Do not call it 'an evening with Malfoy'-"

"Oh? It's an evening with Dracie-Poo?"

"Ronald! I have to design the 6th and 7th year's Halloween Party with him! Professor Dumbledore asked us to. You, as a Prefect, have to do the younger kids' party anyway!"

"Yeah, but I don't work on it alone with one other person of the opposite gender in the evening!"

"Why are you so hung up on the evening thing?" said Hermione angrily. They were in a hallway near Gryffindor Tower; she had gone to meet him so she wasn't near Malfoy or their common room when she told him. Now she lamented the decision to even mention Malfoy.

"Because the evening is supposed to be our time!" He replied furiously. Hermione bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ron…it's only for one or two nights, for less than a month."

"With Malfoy…"

"Yes Ron. I'm glad that you've finally come to realize that the other Head is Malfoy!" She snapped, walking quickly towards the Great Hall. Ron waited a moment, collecting his thoughts, and knowing she would be mad for a long time unless he apologized as soon as possible, before he took off after her. He caught up at the doors to the large banquet room.

"'Mione…I'm sorry. It's a responsibility you have. Evening is the only time you two can meet…you don't have a choice. I understand." He gritted out in defeat. Hermione smiled at him and rewarded him with a light affectionate kiss, before opening the doors and walking in with him, holding hands.

Ginny and Harry broke apart upon seeing Ron, though Ginny didn't move from Harry's lap and Hermione could hear her own boyfriend's groan, and she giggled. They sat down near the two, and Harry smiled at Hermione.

"So, your best class is almost over."

"Yeah…but I'll still be able to kick your butt if I need to." She replied demurely. He chuckled and Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry Ron, I'll protect you too." She amended, beaming at the freckled boy. He smiled back.

"I'm sure. Only if you do it in that tank top." He murmured, his mouth near her ear.

"Ron!" she squealed.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes at the display over at the Gryffindor table. 

"You'd think they were newlyweds…" he grumbled, and next to him, Blaise Zabini nodded his agreement. Malfoy brushed off Pansy for the third time that morning, watching as Ron put his mouth by Hermione's ear, saying something. She all but screamed his name.

"Yowsers. All he's doing is breathing in her ear. Think it's a sensitive spot?" said Blaise, giving a low whistle. Draco clenched his hands. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. But he was seriously scared that it was jealously. He couldn't stop looking at the stupid mudblood.

* * *

"Okay. So we have to plan a dance. I'm thinking the Weird Sisters for a band. Everyone seems to really like them." 

"Sounds good." murmured Draco.

"Are you just going to sit over there and agree with everything I say?" demanded Hermione from her spot on the couch. Malfoy got up from his chair and stalked over to the couch, sitting next to her and leaning in fairly close.

"Would you rather I sit close and disagree with everything?" he asked, his voice low. Hermione shuddered, looking at him with wide eyes, not saying anything. "You know…" He said, leaning back against the couch. "Everyone heard your little outburst this evening in the Great Hall…"

"What outburst?"

"When you practically screamed Weasel's name…" Draco declared, turning to look at her.

"What? I was not screaming Ron's name…"

"I didn't say screaming. I said practically. And you were. I heard it myself."

"I do not scream…" said Hermione confidently. Malfoy smirked darkly, leaning in closer again. The brunette stared at him.

"Are you sure you don't? Because I'm sure I could prove you wrong…and make little Weasel look, and feel like a sissy boy…" He nearly purred. Hermione closed her eyes slowly, trying to remember what they were supposed to be doing.

"Well. The decorations should definitely have black in them. It is a neutral color, and has to do with Halloween." Malfoy said, in an effort to bring Hermione's focus back to the task, although he did enjoy her being distracted by him.

"How about black and…white?" asked Hermione, opening her eyes to look at him. Silver eyes stared back, about a foot away from her own face. "That way there wouldn't be any house colors involved…" She continued, whispering for some unknown reason. Draco smiled slightly at her, and she trembled a little. Why was he affecting her this way? He stared at her silently, his eyes dark with some emotion she couldn't identify. Suddenly he stood up, walking back over to his chair.

"Sounds good, Granger. Write it down. Are we done for the night?"

"Well…for tonight I guess…but tomorrow we're going to have to do food, drinks, a theme, and what sort of look the Great Hall should have."

"Gotcha." He said, giving her a grin. She smiled back and stood.

Suddenly there was a knock at the painting. Hermione blinked, and looked over at the door. Malfoy got to his feet slowly.

"I'll get it…" he said, pushing open the portrait hole.

This time Ron was quick enough to move before the painting clocked him in the head again. He stood, frowning at Malfoy before he crossed his arms.

"Are you going to let me in, Malfoy?" he demanded, "Or am I interrupting your precious evening with Hermione?" Draco snorted.

"Hardly. We were done awhile ago. She's…" He looked in to see Hermione standing with her hands on her hips, a couple feet away from him, though she was hidden from Ron's view. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well well." He turned back to Ron. "Why don't I invite you in to our happy abode?" he said, moving aside and closer to Hermione. She looked at him incredulously, though he just grinned in return. Ron clambered in and looked at Hermione with some suspicion. She smiled back, walking over to him.

"Ron! I was just going to see you! Malfoy and I just finished for tonight."

"He said you were done awhile ago…" said Ron carefully. Draco watched as Hermione smiled disarmingly.

"Who are you going to believe, Ron? Me or Malfoy?" She took this chance to wrap her arms around Ron's neck. He looked down at her as Draco clenched his jaw.

He refused to acknowledge his unhappiness about…_the mudblood_. Ron relaxed, putting his arms around the girl's waist.

"You of course, 'Mione. Want to go for a walk now?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded and pushed up on her toes slightly to kiss him affectionately. Ron pulled her closer and she let him, causing Draco to turn away. He refused to watch this in his own common room.

"Just leave already. Jeez. You can do that outside!" he snapped, walking towards his room.

"Oh you're just jealous Malfoy." Ron taunted. Malfoy didn't allow himself to turn around, instead he stopped in front of the door labeled "DM" and balled his hands into fists.

"I would never be jealous over a mudblood." He snarled and he could hear Ron making a sort of enraged strangled sound, and the painting being opened again. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Hermione pushing Weasley out of the hole. Their eyes met for a moment. She blinked as she saw the emotion in his grey eyes. He was jealous.

She stopped a second, her eyes fluttering weakly. Ron pulled her though, and she left the dormitory. Draco frowned, mad at himself for giving away how he felt.

"Damn mudblood." He snapped, jerking open his door and going inside, letting it slam with satisfaction.

* * *

Hermione said the password as she walked over to the dormitory, giving one last wave to Ron, not even giving Apollo a chance to say something. She went in swiftly, appalled at how late it was. Ron had somehow convinced her to stay out until barely before curfew. She sighed heavily, leaning against the back canvas of the painting. 

"Almost late Granger…" came a familiar drawl and she looked up to see Draco just exiting his own room, looking at her with some annoyance. "What were you and Weasley doing?" He asked, trying to disguise his curiosity.

"What do you mean Malfoy? We were walking…"

"Obviously 'walking' is code for something. Though you don't look like you've shagged recently…unless Weasley did it wrong."

"Malfoy!"

"Maybe just some heavy snogging?" he asked, crossing the room and stopping directly in front of her, leaning close. She stared at him, not answering. "I thought as much…" He whispered, Hermione shivering visibly. "Cold, Granger?" He hissed. She lifted her hands to shove him away, but he caught both her wrists and she gasped.

"Malfoy! Let me go!"

"Think about that. Do you really want me to?" He asked, leaning in and saying it in her ear. Her eyes fell closed and she let her head fall back slightly. Draco smiled at her. "I thought so."

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she twisted away from him, moving towards her room. She flipped around when she was half-way there.

"Don't you ever do that again, Malfoy!" She screeched. He looked at her coldly.

"You know you liked it." He stated. She glared at him.

"I hated it! And I will tell both Ron and Harry if you ever do it again!"

"Oh. Poor Granger has to go running to her boyfriends…" He ridiculed, laughing at her. She bit her lip before she ran into her room, slamming the door violently. Malfoy frowned, wondering what the bloody hell he had just done. All he had wanted to do was freak her out. But now he was feeling guilty about it.

Hermione sat on her bed, resisting the urge to burst into tears. Malfoy was a complete prat. An absolute git. She didn't even want to deal with him. But at the same time…

She couldn't forget when he had his mouth right by her ear. It wasn't like when Ron did it. Of course, one couldn't really compare Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

And somehow, she knew that Malfoy had been waiting for her to come back. Her reasoning came up with no suggestions as to why. Except the way he had looked at her before she left. That heated, possessive look he'd given her. She'd almost melted on the spot. She had no clue how she felt anymore. She wasn't sure if she could claim Malfoy's hormones as the cause anymore…

And that scared her.

* * *

_The next chapter is going to be a little longer. Actually...I think the chapters get progressively longer. Anyone have a guess as to what I'm going to make the theme for the dance? Leave the guess in your review!_  



	5. Dirty Little Secret

_I apologize for the slight delay, as I've had some problems uploading the next chapter. But here you are. Longest one yet, but I promise you it's worth it. Along with the next chapter, I shall be posting a couple one shots, that are related to each other, but can be read on their own.  
Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Dirty Little Secret**

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

_Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret_

_-"Dirty Little Secrets": _**The All-American Rejects

* * *

**

Leaning back on his bed, Draco looked out the window. Sunlight was slowly attempting its way into the room. It was probably six something in the morning. He tucked his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. He had tossed and turned nearly all night. Thinking about the stupid Head Girl. She had confounded him ever since he had overheard her defend him in front of Potter and Weasley, of all people. Her two best friends. He wasn't sure why she had. It didn't really cause her to be any nicer to him. Their truce was a result of Dumbledore, not her. Although she certainly did seem to be less catty now.

And last night…she had undoubtedly liked him so close to her. And…he had liked being close to her too. Which was what was causing him to be so annoyed. He shouldn't like spending any sort of time with a mudblood. But with his father's passing…he was coming to realize more and more what things were really his father's. His father's ideas. His father's words.

Mudblood.

Granger.

Hermione.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting to his feet and snatching robes before going into the bathroom. It was too early for Granger to be up, so he got a chance to have it first.

* * *

Hermione could hear Malfoy going into the bathroom next to her, and the shower start up. She sighed unhappily. She had been hoping to get an early start in the bathroom, but apparently it would not happen today.

She had not slept. Under her eyes were dark circles, causing her face to look very pale. She sat up in her bed, looking out the window at the sun rising. Drawing her knees to her chest, she pondered for the umpteenth time what was going on with her and Malfoy. She had tried to convince herself early on that there was no her and Malfoy. And there wasn't, truly. But something was definitely going on. And she didn't like it. Or did she?

She grumbled and got off the bed, setting out clothes and grabbing a book to read while she waited for Malfoy to finish up in the bathroom.

* * *

Draco glanced up from his spot at the desk to see Hermione come out of the bathroom in her robes. Checking over homework was not enough to distract him from listening to her while she took a shower. He heard her go in almost the instant he had left. That had surprised him, since he thought she was still asleep. Now he took in her appearance rapidly.

"Merlin, Granger!" He exclaimed, standing abruptly. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her face was pale, except the area under her eyes which looked like she had taken soot from the fireplace and rubbed on the skin underneath her eyes furiously.

Her hazel eyes met his and he took a step forward. "Did something keep you up last night?" he asked softly, already quite sure it was the incident the night before that had also kept him up. But he didn't look as bad as her. He was used to missing some sleep.

"Yes." She grumbled, ignoring his concerned look and grabbing her bag from its spot near the couch. She started towards the portrait hole, but Draco cut her off. "Do you need something Malfoy?" she demanded furiously. He tilted his head at her. She blinked. Maybe he was nicer in the morning. She hadn't really talked to him so early before today. "Malfoy, I have to go to the Great Hall. Is there something-"

"Granger…about last night…" He started, already hating the way he sounded. He was going to try and comfort her. Why? But that didn't stop him from continuing. Hermione crossed her arms. "I know that I stepped out of line." He mumbled. Hermione's gaze softened as she realized what Draco Malfoy was doing. He was apologizing. At least as much as he could. A light smile touched her face and Draco relaxed.

"Yes you did. But…let's forget about it." She said, attempting to go around him to the painting. He grabbed her arm lightly and she looked at him in surprise.

"Granger, I heard you defend me in the Great Hall the first day. Why did you?" He asked softly. She looked at the floor. Why did he have to find that out? It was bad enough what she had done. And in front of Harry and Ron no less. She let out a sigh. Malfoy was quiet, waiting.

"Malfoy…I…on the train, when I went to the Heads' compartment…I didn't come in immediately." She stopped, squeezing her eyes shut. Malfoy was confused, but as he still had his hand on her arm, he felt her tremble slightly. His eyes flickered in revelation. She was scared. Hermione Granger was scared.

"What happened?" He inquired gently. She sighed again.

"I heard you. Talking to yourself."

"Um. Okay?" He was slightly baffled. Why was she scared about that? A lot of people talked to themselves. It wasn't scary. Unless she thought he was insane.

"You were talking about your mum…you were worried…about her…" mumbled Hermione, trying to pull away. Draco knew she would run, so he tightened his grip automatically on her arm and she stopped again, not fighting him. He thought for a moment.

"I was-_am_ worried about her." He stated hesitantly. Hermione finally met his gaze, and now he could plainly see the fear in her wide eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know that. That's why you were whispering about it to yourself in an empty train compartment." Well, she was right on that matter, "I didn't tell anyone. I didn't think that I should even have known…" She said in a rush. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. She was becoming more and more nervous, and fearful. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said quickly. Draco suddenly smiled at her, which only made her a bit more scared.

"Oh. I understand now. You think I'm going to do something because you've seen me actually care about someone." He said, still smiling. She looked back at the floor, nodding slightly.

Without thinking, he pulled her into a minor hug. She flinched until she realized he wasn't trying to hurt her. Then she looked up at him aghast.

"Malfoy-"

"You shouldn't be scared of me. You never were before." He said firmly. She blushed faintly.

"Ah…yes." She murmured. He released her and took a step back. She paused before turning to open the portrait. He watched her until it swung shut behind her, then he went to sit on the couch.

* * *

"Are you alright, love?" asked Artemis as Hermione stopped for a moment to compose herself before going to the Great Hall. The brunette looked at the goddess with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for your concern."

"Things seem to be going well with you and Mr. Malfoy from what I could hear before your fight last night, and when you patched it up this morning…" she said, her face carefully blank. Hermione blinked, misinterpreting it.

"Um. Yes. I suppose. But…I'm with Ron. I mean, I know you might not understand, not liking men and all-"

"Excuse me?" asked Artemis, looking at Hermione in astonishment.

"Uh…that's what Malfoy told me…that you…liked…girls…"

"I do like girls. But I also like boys. I see no reason why love needs to be defined by gender."

"So…you're bisexual?"

"Again, I don't like putting labels on it. Ancient Greeks didn't put labels on love either. I like who I like. I love who I love. Remember the saying, 'Love is blind?'" said Artemis, smiling. Hermione tilted her head a moment.

"I suppose I can agree with that logic. I've only showed interest towards males…but uh…"

"Good morning my darling Artemis!" said Apollo, strolling into the picture, "Sorry I didn't come back last night. I had quite the night with this princess down by Hufflepuf-" He stopped, seeing Hermione and smiling widely, "Good morning Miss Granger. How is that Head Boy treating you currently?" He asked casually, glancing at Artemis for a moment. Hermione shrugged, trying to hide her curiosity as to why this painting was so interested in her relationship with Malfoy.

"It's fine. Not great, but better than it has been." She said, before she said goodbye and walked towards the Great Hall. Apollo looked at Artemis suspiciously, who was smiling dreamily.

"So close they were last night…and this morning."

"To what!"

"Admitting _something. _Or kissing. Anything! The charm is making the Head Boy a little less…restrained. But Miss Granger is still very hesitant!" she said, suddenly angry. Apollo leaned back against a tree, strumming slightly on his instrument.

"Want me to play your frustrations away?" he asked, his voice honestly concerned and without its normal arrogance. She sunk down near a pond and smiled at her brother.

"Apollo, you and your lyre are amazing. Yes, I would love for you to play for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the common room…

"What the bloody hell was that?" He said, though the curses sounded strange, with his tone being soft and wondering. He couldn't understand how he was suddenly so much nicer to her.

Fine. He could admit he was attracted to her. A little. But not enough to change his entire treatment of her. There was something else at work here.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Being nice to Granger somehow made him feel exhilarated. He needed to calm down before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Either that or make up some excuse as to why it looked like he had just killed an army of giants. Perhaps the latter.

* * *

"Hermione!" gasped Ginny, looking at the girl as she appeared in the Great Hall. Only the Weasley girl and a couple other students were present. It was still rather early. "What happened? You look like you didn't sleep at all!"

"I didn't" murmured Hermione, sitting next to the girl.

"Why?" asked Ginny, a grin appearing, "I thought my brother came back last night…maybe you two met later?"

"No Ginny. Nothing like that."

"Aw. Too bad."

"What are you doing here so early? Without Harry?"

"I had to finish something for Potions, and Harry was…distracting me. So I told him I'd meet him here." She said, grinning wickedly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you here so early? I mean, this is early even for you."

"Malfoy." She muttered as a response, not expanding, choosing instead to open a Charms book and study it.

"Malfoy caused you to be early?"

"Well, I didn't sleep at all, and then he was…bothering me in the common room, so I left early." That wasn't a total lie.

"Malfoy's are all gits," huffed Ginny.

"Not really." came Hermione's reply, which she hadn't thought about. Again.

"Really? Okay then." said Ginny, not fighting it like the boys had. Though she was very confused. But the youngest Weasley guessed that Hermione probably just didn't realize what Ginny had said. After all, it was early, and Hermione had her nose in a book.

Hermione had never felt a larger compulsion to curse. Loudly. Why did she keep obviously showing that she thought Malfoy wasn't that bad? She knew that she couldn't show a preference for him. She was Hermione Granger. Best friend of the-boy-who-lived. A mudblood in Malfoy's eyes. Wasn't she?

But she did remember him trying to comfort her this morning and faltered, thinking otherwise now. She might not be a mudblood to him anymore.

* * *

"Now let us see who shall be partners…" murmured Snape menacingly from the front of the classroom. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in double Potions, and Professor Snape had just decided to have them create a complicated potion with new partners. That he would announce himself. "Alright, let's start out with the end of the alphabet. Zabini, you will be with Granger. Granger, try not to let the 7th year with the lowest grade in my class in years screw up your potion." Hermione winced. She didn't want to work with Blaise Zabini. He was…an idiot, to put it lightly. He had barely made it to 7th year! She fumed, not listening to the other groups.

"Well, Granger. Looks like I'm the lucky one of this pairing."

She looked up to see Blaise smirking down at her, before the dark haired Italian took a seat. She frowned at him.

"You will be doing work Zabini." She hissed, and his grin widened as he saluted. She glanced around the room, and froze, horrified. Ron was with Malfoy. And they were glaring furiously at each other. Blaise followed her gaze and let out a light chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be as bad as Potter being paired with Draco." He said with amusement. Hermione wasn't so sure, remembering the envious look last night Malfoy had given her before she left with Ron. "Well, Granger, are you going to worry about your boyfriend all period, or are we actually going to work on this potion?" Hermione forced herself to turn back to Zabini and start arranging ingredients.

"Are you looking at Hermione?" demanded Ron, snapping Draco out of his revelry. He turned cold grey eyes on the Weasley boy.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "I thought we agreed not to speak to each other during this stupid project."

"That was before I caught you staring at my girlfriend." retorted Ron heatedly. Malfoy arched an eyebrow.

"Me? Stare at Granger? I believe you might need glasses. Although I doubt you could afford them." Fortunately, Malfoy was very adept at lying, or he might have looked like a prat, stuttering for an excuse.

He had been watching Hermione. She had been patiently trying to explain how to make the potion to the dumbass Blaise, which caused Draco a good deal of enjoyment. Unfortunately, Ron was not focusing on the potion bubbling in their cauldron, and apparently had noticed Malfoy's delight. And assumed it was for a different reason.

"I watched you for almost a minute! You've just been looking at her!" Ron whispered angrily, and Draco sighed.

"Weasley, I believe that we should just finish this potion."

"Oh, wouldn't want to disappoint your precious _boyfriend_ Snape!"

Draco leapt to his feet and looked down at Ron wrathfully. Ron looked back up, slightly fearful.

"Say that again Weasel. I dare you." Draco urged, pulling out his wand. Both Harry and Hermione appeared on the scene instantly, Snape distracted by Neville's latest mistake.

"Malfoy, drop the wand." said Harry, raising his own. Hermione just looked from Draco to Ron, and back to the Slytherin again. Their eyes met and Hermione gave him a pleading look. Malfoy wavered a moment, but lowered his wand. Harry followed, but now Ron was out of his seat, wand pointed directly at Malfoy.

"I saw that!" He yelled, and now Snape looked up from where he was insulting Neville. Harry started to say something, as Hermione stepped forward to calm Ron down. However, Ron spun around to face Hermione, glaring at her. She froze and looked at him, perplexed. "I saw it!" he insisted, and Hermione tilted her head.

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"What is going on here? Ten points from Gryffindor. Twenty if you do not return to your seats." said Snape menacingly. Harry glanced nervously at the professor, but the other three students ignored him.

"I'm talking about you and Malfoy!" cried Ron, his wand still raised. He had been pointing it at Draco, but when he turned towards Hermione, he had naturally moved his arm too, so now the weapon pointed directly at her. Malfoy's eyes darkened as he noticed this and he prepared to lift his wand up and hex Weasley into oblivion, when Hermione spoke up quietly.

"Ron. Why are you pointing a wand at me?"

This caught almost the entire class's attention, including Harry's, and the raven haired boy was now looking at Ron with utter astonishment. Snape was quiet with surprise too. Ron blinked, looking down at his wand and back up at Hermione. She stood silently, looking at him almost sadly.

"Hermione, just tell me what is going on with Malfoy. I am not stupid! I've seen the looks you two give each other!" He yelled, and Hermione winced. She tried to put on a brave front.

"What looks, Ron?"

"Well, Malfoy's been staring at you, and you amazingly get him to lower his wand with some look. And you were defending him when we first got here! It all makes sense now!" He continued savagely. Draco willed himself not to look at Hermione, and for once, it worked. "We're supposed to be together Hermione!"

"Sit down. I will take away fifty points if you do not sit down immediately. Continue your ridiculous fight after class." said Snape coolly. Harry returned to his seat at once. Hermione gave Ron another sorrowful look before she joined Blaise back at their cauldron. Ron shoved his wand back into his robes and sank into his seat. Draco sat down gingerly, resisting another urge to look at Hermione.

"This isn't over Malfoy." Ron mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Draco snorted lightly.

"Of course it isn't Weasel. Granger's pissed at you."

"She isn't mad."

"Ah. My mistake. You seem to be right. She isn't mad, she's depressed. You know why, Weasel?" Silence. "It's because you pointed a _wand_. At your own girlfriend. For some stupid assumption you made. This isn't going to end well, and you know it. I think _Potter's_ the one mad at you."

Ron snuck a glance at Harry to see the famous wizard glaring back. Oh yes. The boy-who-lived was very mad. At Ron. And why wouldn't he be? Ronald Weasley had just pointed a wand at Hermione Granger. His own girlfriend. Malfoy was right.

Malfoy was relieved. It seemed that Ron was now too horrified to remember his accusations. Which was good, since they were correct. Every single one of them. Draco still couldn't believe the flaming haired idiot had stuck his wand in Hermione's face. And what made him really nervous was the instant feeling of rage, and the thought of stepping in front of Granger gallantly and hexing Weasel into the next century. The stupid mud-Granger was growing on him. Why the hell was that?

"Well Granger. Seems your boyfriend was rather miffed at you."

"Shut up Zabini and finish the potion." Hermione snapped in return, looking down at her book in an attempt to look occupied.

Had Ron just pointed his wand at her? She was mortified. Even if he thought something was going on between her and Malfoy, she wouldn't think he would do such a thing. Harry never would. In fact, she knew her other (or was it current?) best friend was very angry with Ron indeed. She refused to look over at Ron. Or Malfoy. Nothing was going on between them anyway.

"Nothing." She reaffirmed firmly out loud, causing Blaise to give her a puzzled look. "He's just imagining things. Stupid git."

"Um. Are you talking to yourself?" asked Zabini warily.

"No!" claimed Hermione quickly. She did not talk to herself. Not like Malfoy did…Malfoy…

Blaise jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard Hermione slam her hand on the table. Looking at her fearfully, he found she wasn't mad at him. She was still looking down with glazed eyes.

"Do not. No thinking about Malfoy." He heard her whispered decisively. He smiled, realizing what her dilemma was about. Perhaps her boyfriend was right. Though Blaise couldn't imagine Draco having any interest in Granger. Unless the cold-blooded Slytherin was changing…

This made Blaise think for a moment. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. In fact, he was highly intelligent. But his normal life, including schoolwork, suffered with his secret. That Granger might be able to help with…

Hermione gathered her stuff together slowly, waving Blaise away when he asked if she needed any help.

"Hey Hermione…" came a soft male voice.

She glanced up to see Harry looking at her kindly. She looked at him a minute, telling herself to brush him off, that she didn't need his pity, when he stepped closer and grabbed her bag. "Let me walk you to your dorm room, okay?" He said, in such a way that Hermione knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. And she was grateful.

She picked up her last couple books, and followed Harry out of the room, ignoring a couple questioning looks from fellow Gryffindors. Harry was silent for a couple minutes on their walk, and Hermione had the feeling he was waiting for her to talk. Good old Harry.

"Um…about Ron…" she mumbled. He glanced at her for a second, but then looked away, knowing she didn't want him to be staring at her. "He…wasn't really trying to hurt me or anything." She said. Harry stopped and turned to her.

"Hermione," He started, looking at her with some annoyance, "You and Ron are my best friends. My first friends…But what Ron did…I don't understand it. I would never…"

"I know that Harry! I know you wouldn't. But…Ron…" She paused, "Harry, what if you thought Ginny was seeing someone behind your back?" she asked, instantly berating herself mentally for saying such a thing. Harry gazed at her, stunned.

"'Mione, I don't think it's the same…"

"Yes it is! Ronald thinks I am doing something with Malfoy behind his back! Which I am most certainly not!"

"I know you aren't, Hermione…" Harry said patiently. Hermione took a deep breath. She thought she was getting hysterical. Going insane. Trying to defend Ron. He pointed a wand at her for Merlin's sake! But somehow, she understood what was going through Ron's mind. And he hadn't meant to point it at her. He was just shell-shocked by what he thought was going on with her and Malfoy. _Thought_.

"But that doesn't mean that Ron had a good reason to shove his wand in your face." Harry said.

"Harry, he didn't 'shove it in my face.' He turned and just…didn't think." Hermione tried to reason miserably.

"Alright, fine. But he also was accusing you of ridiculous things, and didn't lower his wand immediately after realizing what he was doing!" Harry protested, before biting his lip and sighed, starting to walk again. The saddened girl followed obediently. They reached the Heads' dormitory, and both Artemis and Apollo were asleep. Harry glanced at them worriedly, before he turned back to Hermione.

"I don't know if I can…" She started, and Harry set her stuff down and stepped forward, hugging her tightly.

"Ron'll come around…" he whispered, "And I'll make sure it's him who apologizes. Grovels, if I have anything to say about it." He muttered half into her shoulder, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Harry, you don't have to…I can sort it out myself." She said, pulling away. Harry looked at her carefully.

"Yes. But you've always helped me sort things out. I figured it my turn to help you." She blinked back tears, suddenly touched.

"Oh, Harry. Thank you…" She murmured, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"No problem. It'll take both of us to convince Ron of his prat-ness." This brought an actual chuckle from Hermione's lips, and she bent over to pick up her bag, shoving the few books she was carrying into its depths. Straightening up, she was about to say goodbye to Harry when she caught sight of someone over his shoulder.

"Malfoy!" she said in surprise, and Harry spun around to see his arch-nemesis sauntering over to the pair.

"Hey Granger, Potter…interesting predicament you got yourself into in Potions. Any particular reason that you're pairing yourself with such a prat? Or do you like the whole, 'wand being pointed at you' thing?" asked Malfoy, looking at Hermione with some contempt. She realized this was a sincere criticism of Ron's behavior, not just a dig at her. Malfoy was actually mad at Ron. She blinked at him, and Harry frowned, not getting this fact of disapproval, obviously.

"Malfoy, why don't you, for once in your entire life, leave Hermione the bloody hell alone." snapped the dark haired male, glaring at Draco. The blonde seemed taken aback. Hermione was about to say something, but Harry turned back to her, and she saw Malfoy shake his head. "Hermione, do you want to stay in Gryffindor tower? Oh wait…Ron…right. Do you want me to ask Ginny to stay with you? I'm sure it would be okay. You guys could come back here after dinner. I would…but…you know. The awkwardness and stuff…" Harry said, blushing. Hermione smiled.

"No that's okay; I'll let you have Ginny. Don't do anything that I'd smack you for though…" she warned, and Harry nodded at her solemnly. "I'll be fine for tonight. I'll see you at dinner…maybe." Harry whispered a kind farewell, before he gave Malfoy one last glare.

"You make her cry or I hear about you being a nasty prat, and I'll hex you so bad, you won't be able to play Quiddich. Ever." He said savagely, and Malfoy just sneered, but made no retort as the boy-who-lived disappeared down the hall. Draco tilted his head at Hermione. She looked back at him silently.

"So…Weasely…is a complete git. When are you dumping him?" He asked, stepping closer. Hermione looked down, shaking her head. "Wait. You aren't dumping him? Granger, he pointed a wand at you!"

"He didn't mean it." She whispered. Malfoy rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh of exasperation.

"Merlin, Granger, I thought you were smart. You are not going to tie yourself to a guy who 'accidentally' threatens you, are you?"

"Oh? Are you suggesting an alternative to Ron?" She asked, giving him a raised eyebrow. He smirked.

"Well, your darling boyfriend already seems to be under the impression that we-"

"Malfoy, do not even say it. There is no 'we'. There will never be a 'we'. You are the Slytherin King…a cold, pure blooded git, hating us 'mudbloods' and sleeping with any female easy and interesting enough."

"And you're the Gryffindor Princess, perfect grades, friends of the boy-who-just-won't-die, and definitely a virgin. So we know stuff about each other. Lovely."

Hermione stomped her foot childishly.

"Malfoy, I do not want to go through this with you! I'm tired of this stupid back and forth bantering!"

"So am I." said Malfoy, stepping up to her and leaning down, kissing her strongly. Hermione almost choked, but managed not to; instead she went against her reasonable mind and melted against him, bag dropping to the floor, and her hands somehow finding their way around his neck and his around her waist. It was Malfoy who pulled back first, though only slightly, his hands still resting on her waist. She stared up at him, in utter shock. He let a grin cross his face. "I think that was a whole lot better than arguing. Right, _princess_?"

Hermione gulped.

He had just kissed her. And called her princess. What this even Draco Malfoy? Mind you, the princess bit was said with a sarcastic air, so he couldn't have meant it.

She tried to tell her arms to let go of his neck. But they wouldn't. She transferred her gaze to her feet.

"Perhaps we should go inside, in case your darling boyfriend decides to drop by and apologize. Then he'd be right about us."

This was a quick, ice-cold reality check for Hermione. She stepped back, gaping at the guy she had just kissed.

"Ron!" She exclaimed, "He's…he's right!"

"But he doesn't have to know. If you'll move enough for me to open to portrait hole."

"But we'll have to wake up-"

"No sweetie." came a sleepy female voice. Hermione spun around, one arm still attached to Draco's neck, to see Artemis smiling at them. "I was hoping to witness this, and I shall let you two in gladly, without waking my brother and causing an ordeal." She said sweetly, the painting swinging open. Draco slowly and gently guided Hermione into the common room, even putting her bag that she'd dropped down in on a table for her. She stopped, putting her hands down and taking a couple steps backwards. Malfoy looked at her with arched eyebrow.

"Malfoy…we…just…but…Ron…" she said, her voice weak. Draco shrugged.

"What happened, happened. I'm willing to keep it a secret. Whatever, Granger. If you want to keep going around with gormless prats like Weasley, I could really care less."

"Don't be so cruel, Malfoy."

"It's true. And you know it." He said, harshly. Hermione stared at him nervously. He relaxed. "Look, maybe you should just…go unwind before going to the Great Hall for dinner."

"I can't face my friends!" shrieked the girl, her hands flying to her face. Draco sighed with exasperation.

"Or not. We could try and get some food in here. Everyone will just assume it's because you don't want to face Ron."

"I don't! He's in the right now! I'm the cheater, just like he thought!"

"Oh Granger, chill. He threatened you with a wand. You just…had some slight lip contact, nothing more."

They both knew that was a lie.


	6. Don't Want Just Anyone

_Okay, so I'm being quite prompt with the next chapter, hope you all are grateful._  
_This chapter is probably one of the most important in the entire story, also one of the most fun to write. I worked very hard on it, and some important things happen in it. This is also the chapter you find out what the theme is for the dance. I get to combine two of my obessions! Harry Potter and..._  
_Well, you'll see!_

_

* * *

_**  
Chapter Six: Don't Want Just Anyone**

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?   
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do   
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_-"Beautiful Soul": _**Jesse McCartney**

Hermione sat on the couch in her pajamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts. Malfoy had gallantly worn a t-shirt as well, instead of just boxers, but he was currently in his robes trying to get food from the kitchens. Hermione knew he would easily, but he insisted she stay behind and content herself with tea that he had conjured, even though it wasn't really permitted. Hermione had kindly not said anything. She did appreciate the thought. And the tea was nice.

A knock at the entrance.

Who would knock? Malfoy could get in himself, and wouldn't want to bother her. Harry knew he might not see her at dinner, and probably knew to leave her alone. That left one of two possibilities.

Ginny…or…

Ron.

Hermione could ignore it and hope they would go away. She opted for that.

Another knock.

This person was very persistent. Or knew that Hermione could not stand an unanswered door. She dragged herself off the couch and headed to the portrait. If it was Ron, she could always slam the painting in his face. She took a deep breath and opened the portrait slowly.

It was not her best girl friend, nor her boyfriend.

It was Blaise.

She blinked at him and he smiled brightly in return.

"Um…hi Zabini…" she murmured, "Malfoy isn't ah…here at the moment…"

"I'm not here to see Draco anyway. Mind if I come in?" he asked, charmingly. Hermione paused, knowing she was in shorts and a t-shirt, but sighed, stepping aside.

"Alright then."

He clambered in and casually placed himself in one of the chairs. Hermione returned to the couch, pulling a blanket around herself.

"So, Granger. Noticed you were absent at dinner. Gryffindors were a bit worried. But I'm sure that what you were going for."

"I was 'going for' being away from people right now…but you seem to have ruined that plan."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to stop by and say sorry about the thing with your boyfriend and stuff. You and Weasely were uh…very nice together, and stuff. Too bad about him being rather slow on realizing what he's doing.

"Yes Zabini. Amazing as this sounds, you are not really helping."

"Sorry." He said, with incredible sincerity. Then he stood and moved so he was in front of Hermione, standing. She looked up at him warily. He smiled disarmingly. "I actually have something I need to speak with you about." He reached down to grasp her upper arm, pulling her up. The portrait hole swung open.

"Zabini!" yelped Hermione as he dragged her to her feet, trying to pull her along with him. There was a yell and Hermione found herself back on the couch, Zabini being shoved against a wall by Malfoy.

"Whoa, Draco, what are you-"

"What the bloody hell was that Zabini?" hissed Malfoy, glaring at the older boy. Blaise blinked, surprised at the pure fury in Draco's stormy eyes.

"I was just trying to tell Granger something. No need for you to-"

"You touch her, go near her again, and I will…" Malfoy made a violent gesture below the other man's stomach and Blaise winced. Hermione watched wide-eyed, not saying anything. The blonde dragged Zabini to the still open entrance and shoved him out, slamming it shut sharply without another word. He paused, his breathing loudly echoing in the room before he turned slowly to face Hermione, his expression changing from rage to concern. "What did he do?"

"N-nothing…just…grabbed me…you…came in…stopped him…" Hermione said, her voice trembling. Had she just witnessed Malfoy threatening a friend over her? She curled into herself, burying her face in her knees and closing her eyes.

She felt an arm go around her shoulders, and she leaned into it.

"Don't worry about Zabini, he's just…well, he is pretty much flunking out of 7th year…" Malfoy's voice said and Hermione nodded slightly. She could hear him sigh. "I haven't made this day any easier for you. I'm sorry." He whispered and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You've…never…said that…" she said, her astonishment evident. Malfoy smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I haven't, have I? See, Granger, you've reduced me to an apologizing prat."

"Apologizing doesn't make you a prat…" she murmured, scooting closer to him, "Though, you had no reason to apologize for tonight. None of it was really your fault."

"Besides the kiss." corrected Malfoy.

"Besides the kiss." amended Hermione, smiling lightly, "That was very much your fault. But nothing to apologize for."

"Good."

"Ah, still Malfoy to the end."

"Of course I am. I'm not going to reduce myself to a stupid git like Weasley for you, Granger." Hermione ignored the comment on Ron.

"You aren't reducing yourself to anything. And you certainly aren't doing anything for me."

"Right. Sorry. Forgot." He said, amusement in his eyes and voice. Hermione glanced around slowly, her expression becoming curious.

"So, weren't you going to get food or something?" she inquired nonchalantly. Malfoy grinned at her.

"Of course. It'll be up momentarily. You didn't think I would burden myself with transporting food, did you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You would never survive on your own without millions."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be able to survive on my own without billons. And probably a girl." He said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"At least you admit you monetary and sexual dependence."

"As opposed to yourself, who won't even admit to anything sexual. Or monetary. But mostly sexual." badgered Malfoy, leaning over her sinuously. Hermione flushed bright red, and looked away quickly. She forced her thoughts to be on the possibility of food. Though she wasn't particularly hungry anymore.

* * *

Hermione grabbed another piece of parchment, rewetting her quill and poising it above the paper. Malfoy was sitting next to her; in fact, she was almost leaning on him as they finished their plans for the Halloween Dance.

"So…I have this kind of stupid idea for the theme for the dance…" murmured the girl, looking up at Draco. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's hear this, Granger."

"Have you ever heard of muggle comics?"

"Um. No, not really."

"Like with superheroes and stuff. Spiderman, Batman…etc."

"I've heard of them, but I am not really familiar with them. Why?"

"Well…we could see if we could get some copies circulated around, but I was thinking of an X-men theme…there are so many characters that people could dress up as."

"X-men?"

"Yes." confirmed Hermione, giving him a smile and writing it down on the parchment. "And you are not changing my mind, nor making me write anything else."

Draco gave her a smirk.

"Oh really? I'm thinking I can't promise that unless I get something in return…" he suggested wickedly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought we agreed to drop that."

"You're the one practically on my lap."

"And you're the one not minding."

"I never said I minded any of this. You did. You and your precious Ronnykins."

"Please don't mention him right now."

"Right, this is a Weasel-free zone." Malfoy amended, looking serious for a moment. Hermione knew better. She set the finished paper on top of the other two, ready for Dumbledore's examination.

"Now we just need to find someone who has the comics." Hermione said, starting to rise. Draco quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back down onto his lap. "Malfoy…" she started, warningly.

"Shh. Just enjoy it…" he whispered, leaning in and kissing her. She couldn't deny that she did. But she pulled away first, getting to her feet and giving him a mock glare.

"Malfoy, you can not do that. I am not a single girl."

"If you can count a boyfriend who tries to hex you." He grumbled before grinning, "I don't think I'm technically single either, though I can never remember." Draco continued nonchalantly, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Malfoy!"

"The point is, Granger. We both know we like this. And don't try to deny it."

"But-"

"You're best friends with Potter, going out, or whatever, with Weasel. I'm a Malfoy…things are complicated. We'll deal with that later. Why not have some fun now? I mean, it is our last year."

"I do believe, Draco, that you are trying to get into my robes." Hermione said jokingly. Draco stared at her, before getting slowly to his feet. His expression was unreadable as he advanced on her and she shrank back slightly. "W-what?"

"Granger…you just said my name…" he mumbled. She blinked at him.

"Um…I've said your name before…"

"Oh no. Not _my _name. You've said my family's name plenty of times. You just said _my_ name. And a shagging joke. In the same sentence." He growled, now right in front of her.

"I don't think it's that big of a de-" She was cut off by Draco's lips. It was a passionately sensuous kiss and Hermione lifted her hands up, burying them into his silky hair and pulling him closer. When they finally moved apart, both were slightly out of breath. Hermione was flushed and closed her eyes a moment, before she looked at Draco with a grin. "I guess I'll have to say your name more often." Malfoy smiled at her.

"Touché." He murmured, "Now…about those muggle things."

"Comics?"

"Right, let's go dig those up."

They left the room together, though purposely a little ways apart, in case they ran into anyone they knew.

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily, glaring at Malfoy for the sixth time that night. So far, they had not found anyone who had X-men comics. Some of the guys, even a couple girls, had comic books in general, but Hermione was very specific about them being X-men comics. Now they were down to the last couple people they could ask. And outside of Gryffindor Tower.

Malfoy was a little nervous, though it was reduced by Hermione being there and the fact that he knew he was on official Head business. Hermione knocked lightly on the painting of the Fat Lady, receiving an arched eyebrow from the large woman. Malfoy stood a couple feet away, shuffling his feet with some irritation. A blonde opened the portrait hole. Hermione blinked at the girl.

"Um…Luna? What are you doing here?" she inquired, trying to be polite.

"I am helping Neville with some homework. Do you need to speak with Harry or Ron?" she asked in her floaty murmur of a voice. Hermione shook her head rapidly as she heard Malfoy snort from behind her.

"Actually…could I…talk to…um…" Hermione took a deep breath, "Could you please ask Dean to come out and talk to me please?" Luna looked a bit confused, but turned obediently and shuffled back into the room. A minute later the mildly handsome face of Dean Thomas, a.k.a. Ginny's "ex" appeared outside the dormitory. He gave Hermione a bewildered look.

"Hey Dean!" she said cheerfully, "Um…Malfoy and myself were wondering if you owned any X-men comic books we might borrow for…planning?"

"Oh yeah!" said Dean brightly, stepping outside of the room, beaming at the girl, "I've got a lot, some varied series. Most are back at home, but I could always get them by owl. How many you need?" His eyes flickered over to Malfoy for an instant, appraising it seemed.

"As many as you've got. If you could get to me within the week, that would be great!" Hermione replied joyfully, happy to have found someone who actually had them.

"If you hold a sec, I could go get some I have here. I doubt you want to come with me, considering I think Ron's in our bedroom." said Dean, winking at the girl. Malfoy glowered and Dean paused a moment looking between the two, before he dashed back inside. As soon as the portrait swung shut, Draco moved behind Hermione, lightly resting his hands on her hips.

"Do not get any ideas about that Gryffindor loser."

"Oh Malfoy, don't even worry. Plus, Ron would have a heart attack if I went out with his sister's ex."

Malfoy grunted slightly, before he leaned down and kissed lightly at her earlobe. Hermione let out a light squeal, getting some nasty disapproving looks from the Fat Lady.

"Malfoy! Stop it!" she hissed, trying to cover a small moan. Draco smirked, but pulled back and stepped away from her as the portrait was flung open and Dean walked out with an enormous handful of comic books. He looked at the flushed Hermione with some question, but she didn't clarify. He pushed the books into her arms roughly, smiling slightly as she attempted to carry them.

Finally Malfoy stepped forward, giving Dean a glare which the Gryffindor frowned at, before grabbing a large portion of the books and grumbling,

"Why do you have so many here…didn't you say that most of your collection was at home?"

"Yes. This is barely a seventh of it." said Dean proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, though she managed to hide it behind the stack of slippery paper she was carrying. "So…this is for the Halloween Dance right?"

"I thought I said it was for planning…" murmured Hermione, apprehensive. Dean smiled.

"Well, what else would the Heads be planning right now? Don't worry, I won't tell any other students." He said, smirking, "A costumed dance is a great idea though. Glad I could supply the theme…"

"Thank you very much Dean. We'll be able to manage well with these. See you later!" she called, starting down the hallway, Malfoy following. Dean gave the pair one last pensive look before dashing inside.

As soon as they were far enough away, Hermione let out a loud groan.

"Ugh. I didn't think it was actually possible for a boy to own this many comics."

"Well Granger, my complaining arms would say that it is."

"Oh shut up Quiddich player."

"I'm carrying more than you." was Malfoy's retort.

"Yes, but I'm just a weak helpless little girl." She said with a pout.

"Stop it Granger, you're turning me on." He whispered at her wickedly. She shot him a glare, but they reached the Heads' room without further incident.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window, alighting on the strewn piles of comic books in the common room and Malfoy asleep on the chair, Hermione on the couch. The girl's eyes fluttered and she yawned, sitting up and stretching before she glanced around the room. She blinked a couple times before letting out a scream. Malfoy started, nearly leaping from the chair, and looking at Hermione wide-eyed.

"What time is it!" she said, jumping up from the couch. He stood slowly and shrugged.

"How should I know?"

Hermione looked up at a clock over the fireplace.

"Okay, it's not too late. It's like…a little after 7. If I hurry, I might still be able to catch some breakfast before Transfiguration…" she mumbled, rushing towards her room. Malfoy appeared in front of her before she could reach the door, looking down at her, his eyes half-open.

"You know…you look cute in the morning…" he murmured, leaning down towards her face. She pushed him away, skirting around him.

"Okay Malfoy, first of all, I don't have time for that. Second of all, neither you nor I have brushed our teeth."

"I don't mind a little mudblood breath…"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"Malfoy. If you are in any way interested in me, I must ask you to stop using that word." She said coldly. He stared at her a moment before he dipped his head grandly. She was right. It had just slipped out, and he hadn't meant it.

"You're right, Granger. I apologize. I shall stop using that word. Do I get a kiss for that?"

"No." she replied shortly, disappearing into her room.

"Shit." Was his reply, before he went into his own to dig up clothes. "Then we should take a shower together!" He yelled in the direction of her room.

"Oh, no way, Malfoy! Only in your dreams!" she yelled back.

"It would save time!"

No reply.

Draco smirked, knowing he'd come as close as he ever would to getting into a shower with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy had offered to try and get food into the dorm again, but she refused, saying she had to face them sometime. He let her go first in the bathroom, and would probably appear in the Great Hall momentarily.

She sat down slowly next to Ginny, who gave her a soft smile. Harry was next to his adorable girlfriend, Ron on his other side, very quiet and avoiding Hermione's gaze. The brunette reached for her drink and gulped it, before she started to fill her plate.

"So…Hermione…heard that you are in charge of determining everything for the dance. Want to give your bestest girl friend in the whole world a tiny little idea of what's going on?" Ginny asked sweetly. Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"No Ginny, I can't give it away. I will be revealing some stuff in about a week though."

"But…it's only three weeks until the dance! I need to know what to wear!"

"Don't buy anything until you hear what the theme is." said Hermione, giving the redheaded female and Harry a mysterious grin. The pair looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

Hermione was the first to stand up after breakfast and start walking towards McGonagall's.

"Hermione, um…wait up please." came a familiar soft voice, and Hermione hesitated but slowed her pace a bit for her so-called boyfriend who caught up quickly, "Look…'Mione. I uh…I was wondering if you would walk me tonight around six, so I could talk to you and apologize properly and stuff." He said quietly, shooting Harry a quick look before meeting her gaze pitifully. Hermione bit her lip, breaking easily.

"Okay Ron. I'll meet you by the front entrance at six tonight. But I'll be back at my dormitory by seven, okay?"

"Yeah Hermione, that's fine." said Ron easily, as they reached the Transfiguration classroom and entered. Ron waited a second for Harry, whispering something to the raven haired teen, and Harry nodded slightly, though his face was still stern as he muttered something back. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing Harry was probably getting Ron to grovel, just as he promised. Ron caught Hermione's gaze and they shyly ended up sitting near each other, as some of the tension had been drained.

* * *

"I'll be back around…seven or so, okay?" said Hermione quietly, running the brush through her hair again. Malfoy frowned.

"You're going to let Weasley apologize, and then everything will go back to the way it was."

"Yeah, maybe back to normal." said Hermione wistfully, slipping the brush back into its drawer.

The two were in the bathroom they shared, in the evening. Hermione cleaning up for her walk with Ron, and Malfoy sitting on a sink and watching, trying to lecture her out of it.

"Normal? I like the way it's been…" murmured Draco, fixing Hermione with a hard stare. She quickly looked away.

"Malfoy…it would never work-"

"Don't say it, Granger. We haven't even tried it properly. Kissing behind closed doors doesn't count. Maybe we'd actually work out great…" he said, looking up at the ceiling like he did when he was really thinking. Hermione frowned, exhaling loudly.

"Malfoy I…probably wouldn't mind but…"

He jumped lightly down from the sink, stalking over to Hermione. She waited fearlessly, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Which was almost a strange feeling, but almost a natural one. He backed her into a wall and put his mouth by her ear.

"Granger…don't even try to pretend you don't feel something…" he mumbled, before he dipped his head down and nipped slightly at her neck, making his way up her jaw before he reached her lips, capturing them passionately, nibbling and flicking his tongue against her lower lip occasionally. Hermione mewled slightly, her hands falling to his shirt and using the cloth to pull him closer, and keep herself on her feet. He pulled back and looked her directly in the eyes. "Now, try and say we shouldn't at least try something a little more open…"

"Or a little more…physical?" Hermione whispered, her face red and lips swollen, a slight mark on her neck. Draco glanced at it and smiled.

"Now you're speaking my language…"

"But I have to meet Ron. I'll be back at seven." She said slowly, before she pushed him away gently and went to the door, pulling it open and exiting.

Before she disappeared completely, she blew Draco a kiss. He grinned and leaned back lazily against the wall. This year was turning out nicely.

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the entrance hall, hugging herself. It was rather chilly. She was glad she had grabbed a scarf. Especially once she had discovered the lovely piece of evidence that Malfoy had left for her. Or Ron. She thought that there was a good possibility that the blonde had left the light mark on her neck to cause her trouble with her boyfriend.

"Hey Hermione…" She turned and smiled faintly at the redhead, unconsciously checking her scarf to make sure it was covering…her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She said, following him outside. Since it was the weekend, the students were allowed outside a little later. Not that it mattered to Hermione, since she would be back in her common room momentarily.

* * *

Draco downed his third fire whisky, starting to be a little more than grateful for the crazy relatives he had that sent him booze for his father's death. Though that he still had coherent thought was amazing. One thought that was continuing to run through his head, and had drove him to his current state of inebriation was…

Hermione's state of non-punctuality.

It was approaching eleven thirty, and Draco remembered clearly, or at least he had around eight o'clock that Hermione had plainly said she would be back by seven. When nine rolled around Malfoy had dug out one of his uncle's pity gift of fire whiskey that had been snuck into the school, and was now on his third one.

He had come to the conclusion, an hour and a half ago, that Hermione could only be out so late for one reason.

She was shagging Ronald Weasely senseless.

Draco had tried to reason with himself of the fact that Hermione would not do that.

First of all, she wouldn't shag. Second of all, he hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't shag _Weasley_. And third, she liked _him_. Draco Malfoy. Just like she said. She had said something like that, hadn't she? Well, it didn't matter, as Draco knew it was true by her reactions to everything he did.

Normally he didn't get himself so hung up over a girl. In fact, he had _never_ gotten himself so hung up over a girl. But Granger was now driving him to drinking. He cursed loudly, draining the last of the liquid before he heard the portrait hole creak open. The room was pitch-black, as Malfoy was hoping to scare the pants off Granger when she came back. That might cheer him up. Glancing up, he narrowed his eyes to see his roommate's familiar shape climbing into the room, fortunately no Weasel in sight. The _animal_ would be quite dead, had it been. Malfoy set the glass down noiselessly, before he started to creep around behind Hermione.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure whether to call the evening a success or a failure. She had had a very long conversation, that included some serious arguing, with Ron and convinced him that she wanted to hold off for a little while, but eventually she might be willing to "give it another go", and to the best of her knowledge they were back to being good friends, and a couple "on break". She did forgive him.

But the entire night she couldn't get her mind off of Malfoy, and that had made her come to the decision that if she could not stop this thing with Malfoy, she might have to officially break it off with Ron. If only to protect him. Ron that is. Of course Ron.

She stopped a little ways from her room, realizing that someone was behind her. For some reason the room was entirely black and she couldn't see a thing. She slipped her wand out and started to whisper "Lumos" when a sharp, but slurred, "Expelliarmus" came from behind her and her wand arched across the room, disappearing.

"W-who's there?" she said, trembling. The person was now right behind her. Close enough to…

"Ow!" yelped Malfoy from the floor. Hermione knew that cry of pain. She blinked and groped forward, trying to help him up. "Okay, Granger…that's not my hand…" he murmured, his voice sounding strange. Hermione found the required appendage and helped Draco up, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, I thought you were…"

"Jeez…that self-defense class really…" murmured the guy, reaching for his wand and flicking it at the fireplace. Flames appeared and the room was washed in light. Malfoy looked exhausted and extremely irate. And possibly drunk. "Where've you been?" he slurred.

Make that most definitely drunk. Hermione blinked before she put her hands on her hips.

"Have you been _drinking_?"

"My question first."

"Out with Ron, of course!" she snapped.

"Until almost midnight?" demanded Malfoy, shoving his wand back into his pocket before he pulled what he now considered "a Weasley". "And by the way, yes I've had little…drink…"

"What did you drink? And how much? And Ron and I…just…" Hermione shook her head, not wanting to explain.

"Fire whiskey. Three bottles. Weasel and you what? Shagged?" he said, his voice rising.

"No! We absolutely did not! Three bottles? Good grief Malfoy, do you want to get up tomorrow?"

"I…was worried…" He mumbled, stepping closer, "I thought I'd…lost…" he didn't finish, burying his face in her hair. Hermione blinked, tears suddenly appearing.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered tenderly. Malfoy's arms appeared around her waist and he pulled her insistently towards his room. "Malfoy…no…" she murmured, trying to pull away.

"Just…sleep…" he said, the fatigue obvious in his voice. Hermione hesitated a little, but long enough for Malfoy to awkwardly open his door and bring her inside, closing it behind them. She was about to protest when his lips found hers and she gave up. Yes, he tasted a little bit of whiskey, but it wasn't that bad and what he was doing certainly made up for it.

They tumbled onto the bed and Hermione sighed against him, as his mouth moved down her jaw and neck, biting lightly at the mark from earlier again. He stopped after a couple minutes, pulling Hermione against him and mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"You are mine Hermione." He said roughly. She blinked in surprise, but cuddled against his chest and sighed.

"Okay, whatever you say _Draco_." She murmured sleepily, falling into dreamland quickly.

Two doors down, the intricate initials of HG sparkled, shimmered, and changed to HM.

* * *

_So? What did you think? Don't worry, you'll understand the twist soon enough. Like the theme? I wanted to do something interesting and different, and I think it'll be fun to dress up the Harry Potter characters as X-men characters. If you don't know X-men characters, don't worry, it's not a largely important part of this story. It just a little perk for those who do know the comics. (it'll be more based off comics, but if you've seen the movies, or the TV show, you might understand some of it)_

I'll update tomorrow most likely, so let me know what you think! (That means REVIEW)  



	7. What Else Could It Be?

_Well, I decided to update now, as I don't know exactly what I'm doing for New Years yet, and whether I'll be able to update tomorrow or the next day. So I do hope you can content yourselves with this. Thank you for the wonderful reviews in the last chapter, by the way. They were particularly touching. Enjoy!_

_**Oh, and just to make sure everyone knows, I do not condone cheating, and I do hope this chapter does not come out sounding like Hermione is being unfaithful. Let's remember she isn't technically with Ron.

* * *

**_

**  
Chapter Seven: What else could it be?**

_Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough  
Keeping up with crazy fools like us  
'Cause it's so easy to fall apart  
And we still break each other's heart sometimes  
Spent some nights on the jagged side  
Somehow we wake up in each other's arms_

_  
(Must've been)  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what else could it be?_

_-"Wild Angels": _**Martina McBride

* * *

**

The painting closed loudly, causing Hermione to open her eyes and blink. She didn't recognize where she was. Her sleepy eyes fluttered some more before she became aware of the arm slung over her stomach, and her back pulled tightly against someone's chest. Craning her neck, she glimpsed pale blonde hair and bit her lip, the night before hitting her in a sudden rush.

She almost squirmed away indignantly, planning on giving Malfoy a serious tongue-lashing when he mumbled something unintelligible, and pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. A smile appeared on the still tired girl's face, and she closed her eyes and prepared to fall back asleep. What had woken her up in the first place anyway?

"Hermione?" someone called from the common room.

"Now who could that be?" Hermione grumbled, gently disentangling herself from Draco without waking him up, and standing, straightening her clothes. She could see the scarf, sweater, socks, shoes, and skirt she'd worn the night before scattered in different places about the room, along with some of Malfoy's clothes. They hadn't _done_ anything, but she remembered taking some clothes off because it was impractical to sleep in them.

Draco had just wanted to take some clothes off.

She left the clothes as she exited the room, stifling a yawn. A redheaded form with hands on hips met her. Hermione blinked a couple times, clearing her vision.

"Oh…hey Ginny. How'd you get in?"

Ginny smirked in return.

"Apollo was the only one in the painting and with some…persuasion, I got in easily without a password. I was a bit worried about you. Harry told me you didn't have a morning class today, and neither did I, so I came to check on you." explained Ginny. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You kept your clothes on, right?"

"Of course, Hermione! Jeez…take my clothes off for a painting." Ginny scoffed resisting the urge to give a retort involving Hermione's current dress of blouse and panties, wandering around the room, looking at different things. She stopped in front of the door on the far left. "Um…Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione asked with some irritation, annoyed at being woken up when she could have slept in very comfortably.

"What does 'HM' stand for?" the younger girl inquired. Hermione spun around, looking at the door in question. It was her door.

"What the…" murmured Hermione, stepping closer. She examined the initials. "This is supposed to be my room…"

"But your initials aren't 'HM'…" said Ginny, stating the obvious. Hermione looked completely baffled.

"I know…"

"Wait a second. If that's your room, and you came out of…" Ginny took a step back, looking at the door that Hermione had exited that morning. The door clearly read "DM". Ginny gasped. "You shagged Malfoy!" Hermione's head swiveled sharply and looked at Ginny, aghast.

"What? Of course I didn't!"

"You came out of his room this morning. And look what you're wearing. Or _not _wearing. You totally shagged him!"

"We did _not_ shag…" Hermione snapped. Ginny grinned triumphantly.

"But you did sleep in his room."

"Ginny-"

"With him." continued the freckled girl, beaming before her face fell. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be with my brother? Hermione, that's cheating!" yelped the girl.

"Ginny! Listen! First of all, Malfoy and I did not _do_ anything. Second of all, I don't know what's going on with Ron, and we aren't really together. Third, I need to figure out why my door says HM instead of HG."

"Um…well…" Ginny raised her arm and pointed at Draco's door. "Maybe that's your answer." Hermione stared at the door for a second before it hit her. HM. DM. Of course!

"That slimy bastard!" yelled Hermione, storming to the door, about to pull it open and yell at Malfoy when she stopped, realizing that Draco would never do such a thing.

First of all, it would be something that she would kill him for, and he knew it. Second, he wasn't his style to do something so…sneaky. Third, he wouldn't want to consider her a _Malfoy_. Fourth, he wouldn't be so…cruel.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead and sighed heavily. "Malfoy wouldn't do it…" she explained to a confused Ginny. "Who would…" She thought a moment, before her face twisted into a grimace. "Zabini…" she hissed, and Ginny stared at Hermione.

"Blaise?"

"Yes Blaise. He's mad because I turned him down or something. I dunno. He basically assaulted me and Malfoy-" Hermione stopped, blushing. Ginny stepped forward, closer to Hermione, her pale face eager.

"Oh no, you get to tell me Hermione. Come on, I already know you slept in the same bed as Malfoy!"

"And you will never speak of that to anyone else. Even Harry. _Especially_ Harry."

"No problem. It's a girl secret, I gotcha." said Ginny, grinning, "Now tell." Hermione sighed.

"Malfoy defended me. He essentially told Zabini to get lost."

"Really? That's sweet…"

"Sweet…yeah, that's what it was. Anyway, I have to get ready for when I do have class so…not to kick you out but-"

"Oh don't worry about it, Hermione. I'm going. I checked in on you. You're fine. Very fine. And so is he, if you get my drift."

"Ginny…it's Malfoy."

"Yes it is…" Ginny replied, her tone wicked

"The arch nemesis, at this school, of your boyfriend." stated Hermione in exasperation. Ginny smirked.

"He's still drop dead gorgeous."

"What about Harry?" demanded Hermione.

"Oh Harry is yummy. But Malfoy…you should at least take your chance to shag him, Hermione. Definitely."

"Go away, Ginny." grumbled Hermione in annoyance.

"Bye Hermione!" said Ginny cheerfully, waving and leaving the dormitory. Hermione took a deep breath, leaning against the wall behind her. Wait…it was a door.

That suddenly opened.

She shrieked, falling backwards directly into the open arms of Draco, who looked down at her, smiling lightly.

"I like that Weasley girl." He said, pulling Hermione closer, "She has some good ideas."

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Hermione, managing to keep the nervousness out of her voice. If he knew about the HM thing…

"Woke up when I heard Zabini's name. Something about me telling him to get lost…" murmured Malfoy, leaning down to kiss Hermione lightly. She didn't protest, relieved he hadn't heard anything earlier than that.

"You are a nosy bugger." was Hermione retort after he pulled back. He smiled at her, shrugging.

"Can't help it. By the way, I'm pretty sure you were sleeping with me this morning. May I ask as to what happened last night?" He asked sweetly, his tone telling of his cheerfullness. Hermione jumped out of his arms, turning to face him and glaring.

"You don't remember last night?" she cried angrily. Malfoy actually looked embarrassed.

"Um…no. Not really. Have a nasty headache too…" He said, rubbing his head.

Hermione made a sort of growling sound before she swung around, stomping away. Malfoy blinked at her, following cautiously.

"We didn't…?" he started, looking at her worriedly.

"No, Malfoy. We didn't _shag_." She snapped, sitting down and giving him a furious look. He looked relieved. She bristled. "Oh, you're _happy_ we didn't. Still find me so repulsive?"

"No, Granger. I would just want to remember it…Considering the fact that it would be our first time together. And most likely your first time period." He said quietly. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Oh." came her reply, "Well…you got drunk because I stayed out a little longer with Ron…and you were…acting strange, and somehow convinced me to spend the night with you."

Draco stared at the girl for a second, utterly dumbstruck. Wow, Granger had agreed to sleep in the same bed with him when he was drunk? Maybe he'd have to do that more often…

"And you called me Hermione." She said, looking at him. He tilted his head.

"I called you by your first name and we didn't shag? Apparently it doesn't have same the affect on you that it does on me." mumbled Draco, a bit disappointed, though it was because he didn't get to see the look o her face when he said Hermione. She stood slowly and walked towards him.

"Hm…I don't really remember, as you fell asleep quite soon after that. So did I. We were both very tired." She murmured, matter-of-factly, her eyes gleaming. Draco looked down at her as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Are you asking me to do it again?" he asked roughly. He was already getting turned on. Especially since she wasn't wearing much. Hermione grinned at him.

"I am asking you to call me by my first name, _Draco_."

Instantly, his lips crashed onto hers relentlessly. Hermione quickly brought her hands up to his neck, as his found her hair and tangled themselves into her curly locks, pulling her against him sharply. She let out a tiny squeak of surprise, which quickly turned into a moan before Malfoy released her. She looked up at him, eyes shining and face flushed. He smiled at her affectionately.

"Whatever you say, Hermione."

She smiled back and leaned her head against his chest, moving her arms so they rested around his midsection.

"I have to go to class soon…" she whispered.

"Okay. But before dinner we have to make the posters for the dance. Dumbledore'll have the sheets back to us by then."

"Sounds good." said Hermione brightly, before she stepped back and went into the bathroom. A day where Malfoy let her have the bathroom willingly, without demanding a shared shower. She was touched.

* * *

Hermione frowned at her Transfiguration paper. She had worked rather hard on it, Professor McGonagall had just asked for it, and her name was not at the top of the paper. She could have sworn she'd put it there late last night, a little before going out with Ron. She groaned, grabbing a quill and scrawling her name. 

Hermione Malfoy.

Wait.

She stared at the writing and felt a light blush creep up her cheeks, covering her paper casually so Ron or Harry couldn't see her mistake. Apparently she was infatuated. She muttered a simple erasing spell for 'Malfoy' and started to write 'Granger'.

Malfoy.

Okay, now this was just getting weird.

She gave her quill a suspicious look. Maybe someone had bewitched it so it would write 'Malfoy' instead of 'Granger'. Zabini might find that very funny. Hermione found it annoying. And he had probably bewitched any other quills she might have. She leaned towards Harry, who was sitting on one of her sides. Apparently Ron and Harry still weren't exactly on the best of terms, since they had been sitting on either side of her during their classes. Which was strange, considering the fact that Harry usually hated fighting with Ron or Hermione. But she'd ponder that fact later. Now, the problem of her possessed quill.

"Hey, uh Harry? Can I borrow a quill? There's something wrong with mine." She murmured. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, before he shrugged and reached into his bag, pulling out a quill and handing it to her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, 'Mione." He said, looking back down at his paper and writing one last sentence before he rolled it up and handed it to Lavender, who was sitting on his left. Hermione took the quill, dipped it, and started to write her last name.

"Merlin!" she said, rather loudly, gaining a couple looks from fellow classmates.

It had come out Malfoy again.

Now she was very anxious. If it wasn't the quill, what was it? Could one bewitch a person to write something? She didn't think Zabini was capable of that. She resolved to skip lunch and talk to Dumbledore about it.

* * *

"So…you have not been able to write your own last name, but you have been able to say it?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes on Hermione as he sat calmly at his desk, fingers steepled in thought. 

"Yes." Hermione responded shortly. She had discovered during, and in between classes, that she couldn't even write 'G', so she'd put this sort of scribble mark after her name. Teachers knew it was her anyway. They would just find it surprising that Hermione Granger wouldn't be completely neat. And at one point in between classes, just to see how this 'bewitchment' (as she was calling it) worked, she said 'Hermione Granger' in a secluded hallway. Apparently it worked just fine in speaking. This meant that people would think that Hermione was just trying to be an idiot on her own.

"Well, let us see what we can figure out of this…'bewitchment'." murmured Dumbledore, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill. He wetted the writing utensil, and put it to the paper, starting to write 'Hermione Granger'.

It came out Hermione Malfoy.

The girl blinked, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, Miss Granger, you shall not be counted as insane if another person cannot write your last name. It shall make things a bit difficult though, considering the fact that you are not currently a member of the Malfoy family. Correct?" he asked, blue eyes boring into her. She stared back at him, clearly annoyed.

"Correct. Malfoy. Me. Hah. That's funny." She grumbled, "Not. I believe I am the on the receiving end of a rather cruel joke." She continued, biting her lip. Dumbledore gave her a pondering look.

"Well, I have never heard of such a thing before. And I would not believe that a student at this school would be capable. But I shall attempt to find the answer to this problem; meanwhile, if you could just put your first name on papers, it might serve to contain this a little bit. I shall speak to teachers about it, as they might try to write your name. As for fellow classmates, I leave it to you to explain it if you deem it necessary."

The brunette nodded, and stood, thanking the Headmaster before she exited, still chewing on her lip occasionally.

What was she going to do? If Dumbledore didn't think a student could have done it, there was a good chance of it not being done by a student. And Hermione had never heard of such a thing herself, and she had read many books. Very many books. She sighed, and made a promise that she wouldn't tell Draco. Unless she absolutely had to. She headed back to her common room for her free period of the day before dinner.

Dumbledore was mildly surprised himself. He knew, of course, about the charm on the position of Heads. It had been there for a long time. It was the charm that picked the Heads. He had been astonished that it had picked Hermione and Draco as Head Girl and Boy. A very unlikely couple. Though they certainly fit the other requirements. But this ordeal with Hermione writing her last name? That had nothing to do with the ancient charm on Hogwarts. He would be very interested to find out what was going on.

* * *

Saying the password shortly, and ignoring Apollo, she stepped into the room and immediately saw Malfoy sitting on the floor, large amounts of papers spread out in front of him. 

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, about time. I had to ask some Gryffindor where you were, and they said you hadn't been in your last class. Where were you?" he questioned, some concern showing through his disgust of having to ask for information. Especially from a Gryffindor.

"I was speaking to our Headmaster about some things." She said, walking closer before she sat down near him, though not too close. He smiled at her.

"Ah. Well, we are making posters for the dance. And now you have to help me. Though you don't have much left to do."

He was right. She could see that the large pieces of papers were practically complete. A couple comics lying nearby accounted for the drawings of X-men. She glanced at Malfoy.

"Did you draw those?"

"Oh…yeah." He muttered, filling in some information before he shoved a couple at her, along with a scrap of paper that said the date, time, etc. She inspected the pictures intently, a smiling appearing.

"These are really good, Malfoy." She mumbled, tracing her fingers over the faces of Iceman, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and others. Draco glanced at her, seeing her rapture and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Granger. Now, start filling in times. Oh, and sign your name at the bottom. Then we'll switch and I'll sign my name on your pile, and you on mine."

Hermione blinked, looking at him nervously.

"Do we have to…put our names on the posters?"

"Yeah. We are the Heads in charge of it." Malfoy said, in his snobbish tone. Hermione sighed before she took the pile of papers and started to fill them out.

After a couple minutes, they switched posters and there was silence for a moment before Draco made a strange sound of annoyance.

"Granger, you cannot just put your first name on these things. Put your last name on them too." He grumbled, shoving the heap back at her. Hermione looked at him like she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Um…but I'm the only Hermione in the school…" she murmured, "I don't think it matters." He gave her a frown.

"I want to put my last name on, so it would look weird unless you put your last name on too. Just do it, Granger." He snapped, crossing his arms. Apparently, he was still aggravated about her missing for an hour or two.

"I uh…don't want to." She said, on the verge of whining. He raised an eyebrow, before he snatched the posters back and picked up his quill.

"Oh fine, I'll do it." He said.

"No, wait!" she shouted. But he wrote anyway.

"What the hell?" he said in wonder, as Hermione shrank back from the word that was most certainly not her own last name. "I could have sworn…" he muttered, before trying to write again. He let out a snort of exasperation, before his eyes fell on Hermione and he stared at her with some suspicion. "What is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." She stuttered. He looked from her, to the paper, and back again before it dawned on him,

"You…knew about this!" he accused. She looked at him in slight fear.

"Uh huh." She whispered.

"How long?" he demanded. She stood shakily and slowly went over to her room, stopping in front of it and pointing at the letters adorning the door.

"Since this morning."

"Holy Merlin…" he said, standing and walking over to her door.

"I've tried everything to get it off…" she said, looking at the letter 'M' as if it were an abnormally large insect. Malfoy was silent for a moment before he looked her slowly.

"Well…it isn't that bad." He said quietly. She smiled at him faintly.

"Except I can't put anything but my first name on anything, in view of the fact that we are not married." She reasoned. Draco shrugged, stepping closer to her.

"No, we aren't. Honestly, I don't know if I like the idea of marriage. Tied to one woman for the rest of my life." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"I didn't think you'd want me to be a Malfoy." She snapped suddenly, stepping back. He stared at her and she turned around, walking back to the papers on the floor. He followed, catching her around the waist.

"Shh, Granger. Calm down. We'll fix this. It's probably someone's idea of a joke. With the whole us being Heads thing." He murmured. She tensed as his arms went around her and he frowned slightly. He hadn't meant his statement as a personal affrontage on her or anything. He wasn't even sure if he had been serious.

"I thought that but…" she shook her head, not wanting to elaborate. "Think what you want Malfoy…I'm going to go take a nap." She said, shrugging out of his grip and stalking back to her room, tugging the door open and entering. Malfoy winced as she shut the door and sighed heavily. He would kill whoever's funny idea this was. Even though he was coming to realize a small- okay large part of him didn't really mind. In fact, he might even like the idea of 'Hermione Malfoy'.

It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

After saying the password, Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, glaring at a couple of its occupants. 

"Draco! What are you doing here?" asked a 5th year eagerly, stepping towards him. Malfoy gave him a cold look that stopped the kid directly in his tracks. Striding over to a group of four students, he stared down at the tallest of them.

"Draco…what's up?" asked Blaise warily, sensing danger.

"Did you think it would be a good joke?" hissed Draco, crossing his arms to prevent himself from hurting the young man. Zabini raised an eyebrow, as Pansy gave Draco an odd look.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" asked Pansy, but the blonde ignored her, gaze focused on Blaise, who was looking confused.

"Joke? Are you talking about trying to talk to Granger, 'cause I didn't realize you would…" he trailed off, looking at the other three members of the group carefully. Pansy's face had a sour expression, and Crabbe and Goyle had their normal blank looks.

"No I'm not talking about your assault on Granger. I'm talking about the writing her name curse_ you_ cast!" snapped Draco, tired of playing games. Zabini looked baffled.

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about…" he murmured, his face bewildered. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, play dumb."

"Why would someone waste some name curse on Granger?" asked Pansy with some irritation, "Jeez, I'd just teach her a more painful lesson myself." She said dismissively. Draco switched a glare between Zabini and Pansy.

"Just to let you two idiots know, I catch either of you near her…" he glared and left Blaise and Pansy to finish the sentence for themselves. Turning sharply on his heel, the Slytherin King left the common room in long graceful steps. Pansy immediately turned an angry gaze to Zabini.

"What about the mudblood?" The Italian scoffed.

"Pansy, I'm not participating in your stupid gossip mill."

"But you know something about this!" she shrieked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I know no more than you do…"

She stood sharply and frowned him.

"Fine…I have other sources." She hissed, leaving the room. Zabini watched her, his expression cold.

"I know you do…" He muttered to himself, before getting to his feet, "And I intend to find out who they are." He left slowly, saying something dismissively to Crabbe and Goyle

* * *

Even researching the subject, Hermione could find nothing about her predicament. She left the library, losing some of her faith in the room full of bookshelves. She started walking towards her dormitory when she was cut off by somebody. 

Pansy Parkinson stared at Hermione, her expression dark.

"Um…hi Pansy…do you need something?"

"What did you do to Draco?" she muttered, glaring at the Gryffindor heatedly. Hazel eyes blinked back.

"What are you talking about?"

Pansy snatched her arm roughly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _mudblood. _Apparently, Draco is tripping over himself to protect you."

"What?" whispered Hermione as the grip on her arm tightened. She let out a squeal of pain before Pansy's other hand slammed over her mouth, and she shoved Hermione into the wall behind them.

"He's been telling me to stay away from you. Hah. Well, _Granger, _I'm telling you to stay away from Draco. He's not your class, and you'll just get trampled anyway. If you want some Slytherin swing, I'm sure I could convince Crabbe or Goyle…" she mumbled, stepping closer. Hermione wrinkled her nose, and Pansy rolled his eyes, "Oh Merlin, mudblood, it isn't like Draco was actually going to touch you or sleep with you. Crabbe or Goyle would do whatever you want in two seconds…for a price." She said, gripping Hermione's wrist tightly, making the muggle-born wince in pain. The brunette felt something start to bubble inside and tried to bite Pansy's hand, but she moved away slightly, smacking Hermione in a flippant gesture. The Gryffindor closed her eyes as tears appeared.

Pansy suddenly looked fearful for a split second, before she ended up on the floor and Hermione was pulled back into strong arms. She looked up to see Malfoy looking down at the other Slytherin with pure hatred. She shuddered, turning her head slightly so she wasn't looking him directly in the stormy grey eyes.

"Pansy, what is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish, or are you just deaf?" hissed Malfoy in a low voice. Pansy looked up warily, and glanced around slowly, as if she was debating on bolting. "Well?" Draco's soft, but dangerous command insisted.

"I just…"stammered Pansy before she looked triumphant for a moment, "_Blaise_ said the mudblood-"

"Do _not_ call her that." Draco said coldly. Hermione cuddled closer to him, and his arms wrapped themselves tighter, his lips briefly kissing the top of her head before he returned to glaring at Pansy. "Apparently you are not listening to me when I've said stay away from her…"

"I didn't think you were serious. I mean, Merlin Draco, the last person I thought I'd see you with is _Granger_."

This caught Hermione's attention and she blushed, struggling away from Malfoy and looking down at Pansy with a slightly nervous expression. Malfoy frowned at the girl in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Besides Pansy being a bitch of course."

"I'm…not actually with you, Malfoy. It weird. And wrong." She stated firmly, giving him a glare, "I'm supposed to be with _Ron_."

"We've talked about this Granger. But now isn't the time…" murmured Draco, shooting her an annoyed look before he looked back at Pansy. "I believe I have an idea. Pansy, you prat, will not mention anything of Granger and myself to anyone. I have a more…creative idea of how to inform the rest of Hogwarts. I find out you told anyone, and I will, and I'll make sure you never sleep with anyone ever again. And that you are incredibly poor." He finished wickedly. Hermione frowned, but Pansy was already nodding.

"Okay okay, but…just to be honest, I might have already mentioned it to a couple Slytherins…" she said hurriedly, stumbling to her feet. Malfoy glowered, but waved Pansy away before he turned to Hermione.

"Malfoy, do you really think she'll-"

"Granger, calm down. It shouldn't be too hard to keep Pansy's extremely large mouth shut."

"And you would know, of course…" she said, her tone bitter. Draco smiled, understanding the implication and stepped closer.

"I'm glad you realize I would need a big mouth to satisfy my big-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." She snapped, cutting him off. He smirked, but remained quiet. "Anyway, I just…" she sighed, "What about that stupid bewitchment on my last name?"

"I actually don't think Zabini did it and Pansy certainly wouldn't with her being an idiot, and infatuated with me…anyone else want to piss you off? Because if you think about it, making it so you write my last name most people would think is an insult for you…"

"It is." She said, half-heartedly. He pulled her against him and breathed near her ear, causing her to shudder. "By the way, nice timing." She continued breathlessly.

"Actually, about that…I was walking back to the dormitory when I suddenly knew that something bad was happening to you by the library…it's strange. What did you do, Hermione?" he asked softly. She could feel her stomach curl in on itself and she exhaled quietly.

"I don't know. I'm sorry though…I'll get rid of it as soon as I can. You must hate it."

"You can't really believe that…" He rumbled, nibbling at the lobe of her ear. She tried to swat at him, but he easily evaded her and she sighed.

"Dra-Malfoy, just…can we go back to the dormitory?"

"Of course…" he muttered, suddenly swooping her into his arms. She let out a cry of surprise, but it was muffled by his mouth before he carried her to the portrait hole and gave an amused Artemis, and grumbling Apollo the password.

He moved to the couch and dropped her ceremoniously, crouching over her and kissing his way down her jaw line and neck, his teeth teasing her pale skin occasionally.

"Mal-foy…we have to…stop." She gasped out, as she squirmed slightly. Draco grinned, but didn't cease. She sat up suddenly, shoving him off. "Stop it, please." She murmured and Draco scooted back.

"Sure, no problem." He said nonchalantly, hiding his wounded pride. She gave him dark look before she stood.

"Well…I'm going to go work on some homework in my room." She walked to the door still marked 'HM' and disappeared within. Draco groaned, before he was struck with an idea and he stood, leaving the common room in a rush. The owlery could solve his current problem, he was almost sure.

* * *

_Happy New Year, in case I don't update again before the next year! I actually will be posting a couple one shots to "ring in the new year", so I do hope all of you will continue to peruse my writing!_  



	8. Talk to Me

_I must thank all of you for the fantastic reviews and how many of you have just even looked at my fanfic. My hits on this story is past 2000, which is the most I've ever had. Thank you all so very very much! _

_You guys get to find out what X-men characters Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Draco are going as! You'll have to wait another chapter for the rest, but don't worry!_

_Enjoy! And keep those fantastic reviews coming!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Talk to Me**

_If you don't think that you've got the pedigree  
That you're not someone who can talk to me  
Well I'll tell you straight from my heart_

_You are  
You are_

_You are you are my reason  
You are the air I'm breathing  
Ask who's in my heart, you are, you are_

_-"You Are": _**Atomic Kitten

* * *

**

Groaning, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, taking a deep breath. She hadn't slept well, so she had gotten up ridiculously early and made it out of the dormitory before she could run into Malfoy. She wouldn't openly admit her avoidance of him, but a part of her knew she was being childish. She should just talk to him. They could work out the problem together.

The posters for the dance had been hung the night before, so she would find out today what everyone thought of her idea. She had finally convinced Malfoy to just write her first name, though he stuck with both of his.

"Hermione!"

She turned to see Ron hurrying over, before he plopped himself next to her and smiled.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, leaning over to kiss her. She turned slightly so he had to kiss her cheek, but he didn't seem to notice her as he pulled back, still beaming.

"Good morning Ron." She said, smiling forcefully, about to remind him that they weren't really together anymore when Harry and Ginny appeared, sitting down also, and her green-eyed friend caught the strange expression on her face, and gave her a concerned look. She looked away from him, and was met with Ginny eager face.

"Hermione! You are absolutely brilliant!"

"I'm sorry?" said Hermione in confusion.

"The theme for the dance! It's a fantastic idea! Everyone should do couples! Right Harry?" she said, looking at her boyfriend. Harry stared at her with some puzzlement, as he obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew anything about X-men…" said Hermione, finally realizing what Ginny was going on about.

"Of course I do. I went out with Dean, remember? He's obsessed with it. He sympathizes with that Magneto character a lot. It's weird." She huffed, and both Ron and Harry glowered. "I'm not sure who I should dress up as though…Who are you going as, Hermione?"

"I don't know…" said Hermione, as she hadn't really given it any thought.

"Oh, Harry! We should go as Jean and Scott!" squealed the redheaded girl, giving Harry a large smile. He smiled back slowly.

"Whatever you say Ginny." He replied.

"Oh Harry…you don't know who that is, do you?" asked Ginny

"No…I mean, I've heard of X-men but…I don't know very much about it."

"But you lived with muggles!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, but first of all, I doubt the Dursleys would really be interested, and secondly, I rather think it's more of an American thing." explained Harry, with some embarrassment. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Well, it's your lucky day, as I've collected some of the comic books, and you may borrow them for ideas."

"Oh, Hermione, you are most definitely the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever had!" cried Ginny, getting to her feet, "Come on, let's go get them now! Harry and I have to figure out what we'll wear as soon as possible." She dragged Harry up with her, and Hermione slowly got to her feet.

"Okay, okay, Ginny. But only because you aren't going to leave me alone about this until I give you the comics. Ron, are you coming?"

"Sure, 'Mione." said the other Weasley, also standing and following the group out of the Great Hall and to the Heads' Dormitory.

* * *

Hermione herded her group of friends into the dormitory, motioning to the pile of comic books by the couch. 

"There you are. Help yourselves!" she said, as Ginny rushed over, dragging Harry with her. Ron hung back, near Hermione.

"Who are you going as? You know, so we can go as a couple or something…" he said, hopefully. Hermione looked at Ron thoughtfully, glancing at the comics a moment before looking back at him with a grin. She leaned over, picking up a volume and flipped through it. She found a picture of a young woman in a blue costume and showed it to the freckled boy.

"What do you think of her?"

"Well, she certainly has your hair…" he murmured, looking at the cartoon's curly brown locks, and smiling at Hermione. She nodded.

"Yes, and she's actually a lot like me."

"Um…who is she?"

"Her real name's Kitty Pryde, and her superhero name is Shadowcat. Her mutant power is to condense atoms by subtracting the space in between them, as even solid object have some space, so she is able to pass through." Ron gave her a dumb look, "Basically she can walk through things like a ghost. It's called 'phasing'." clarified Hermione, with some exasperation.

"Okay…who's her…uh…boyfriend, or whatever?"

Hermione giggled at the question.

"Well, she has a couple relationships, but one of the most famous is with this guy named Piotr Rasputin, a.k.a. Colossus."

"Strange name…"

"It's Russian." She flipped a couple pages and pointed out the bulky steel dark haired man.

"How…am I supposed to pull that off?"

"Well…you should just leave the hair alone, and just dress up like him. I'm sure not everyone will look a lot like the characters they go as anyway." said Hermione calmly, "Unless you want to try a charm to make your hair black…but you would probably look very strange…" she said, chuckling slightly. Ron scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Oh yes, Hermione! This will work out perfectly!" exclaimed Ginny, appearing next to the brunette with Harry in tow, clutching a couple comics. "Harry doesn't look exactly like Cyclops, but I'm sure we can work something out…" she said, smiling at her boyfriend who gave Hermione an unsure look. She shook her head at him.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Malfoy walked out, wearing casual clothes. He had obviously not put his robes on over them. He glared at the group in his common room.

"Granger…this room isn't for parties." He snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh jeez, Malfoy, I was just giving them some comics so they can dress up properly for the Halloween Dance." She replied airily. Ginny grinned at the blonde, saying,

"So who are you going as? Magneto?" Harry tried to elbow her in the side, but she side stepped him, looking at Malfoy expectedly. He was amused enough to relax slightly.

"No. I don't think so. I'm still debating on whom to go as…what about you, Weaselette?" he asked coolly. Harry's eyes narrowed, but Ginny smiled in return.

"Harry and I are going to go as Scott and Jean."

"How appropriate…" he drawled, smirking at Harry, who just stared back. "What about you, Granger?"

"She's going as Kitty!" exclaimed Ginny. This time, both Harry and Ron tried to elbow her and kick her in the shin, respectively. She avoided both of them, watching Malfoy's pondering expression.

"Kitty huh?" he met Hermione's gaze and smiled, "I think I'll go as Pete Wisdom…" Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of the character, as the other three just gave him a bewildered look. Apparently, Malfoy had had some serious time to look through the comic books.

"Who's that?" asked Ginny, genuinely interested. Both Harry and Ron were quiet, also a bit curious. Hermione blushed slightly, afraid of his response.

Pete Wisdom was a character that got seriously involved with Kitty Pryde for awhile. He was also incredibly appropriate for Malfoy, as everyone thought he was a villain, except he changed for Kitty. Though he kept some of his…qualities of when he was on the villain's side. And Colossus hated him.

"He's a bad guy." said Malfoy dismissively, walking towards Hermione. He brushed past her and she flinched away, about to demand what was wrong with him when he reached for the robes that had been resting on the chair behind her. He turned back around, pulling them on. "Don't you idiots have class?" he asked sourly.

"Yes we do." sniffed Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm tightly. Malfoy frowned. "Come on, 'Mione. Harry, Ginny, you two coming?" he asked, steering Hermione towards the entrance. Ginny and Harry followed, and the younger girl caught Hermione's eye, motioning towards Malfoy with a small jerk of her head. Hermione glanced back to see Malfoy leaning against the chair casually, arms crossed, as he watched the foursome heading out of the room. His expression was one of serious annoyance and as he noticed Hermione looking at him, he lifted one of his arms and crooked his finger at her in a surreptitious invitation. Hermione sighed and looked back at Ron.

"I uh…have to grab something. Go on without me." She said, pulling away from the group. Ron blinked, but shrugged, going on. Ginny gave her a grin and Harry frowned slightly, looking at Malfoy, then back at Hermione. He seemed to shake his head to himself, before exiting with Ginny.

* * *

Outside, Ron and Ginny started heading back to the Great Hall, but Harry hesitated. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ginny with concern, walking back to him. Harry smiled disarmingly.

"You two go on ahead, I'm gonna wait for Hermione."

"Hey, I'll do it." said Ron, stepping forward. Harry had already started shaking his head.

"No Ron, I want to talk to her about some stuff. Plus, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" He said, giving the freckled boy a significant look. Ah, he wanted to talk to Hermione about her and Ron's relationship.

"Oh. Okay. Come on, Gin." Ron replied hurreidly, giving an understanding glance to his friend.

Ginny hesitated, giving Harry a penetrating look, before she sighed.

"Fine. But you better show up before I have to go to class."

"Don't worry, I will." Harry said, smiling sincerely. The two Weasleys left and Harry sighed heavily. "I wonder…" He looked back at the dormitory. The Greek Gods were watching him silently. "What?" he asked agitatedly. Apollo smirked and Artemis giggled.

"Oh yes, Apollo, you were right. Just like him!" She said delightedly. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You are the spitting image of James!" Artemis said happily. Harry stared at them.

"James? You mean-"

"James Potter. Your father, of course." said Apollo, "With those eyes, Lily Evans must be your mother, of course. I really liked her…" He said dreamily. Artemis smacked him.

"Hush Apollo! Those two…they barely needed the push by the charm." She said distantly, "Just like the current ones..."

"My…my parents were Head Boy and Girl?"

"Oh yes." Artemis said, "Fantastic Heads, too."

"What charm?"

"The same one that is affecting our current Heads…" Artemis replied mysteriously. Harry growled, but couldn't get anything more out of the gods. He sighed heavily, before going to wait for Hermione a few paces ahead of the painting.

* * *

Hermione rounded on Malfoy, crossing her arms. 

"Alright, what do you want Malfoy?" she asked peevishly. He straightened up, moving closer to her.

"I thought we were on first name terms, Hermione…" he mumbled, and she felt a thrill go through her, but shoved it away hurriedly. She continued her glare, and Malfoy frowned, "Look, I have some…things we need to discuss."

"Like?"

"First of all, neither Pansy nor Blaise will be saying anything about us."

"How did you threaten Blaise off? You can't threaten him like you did with Pansy. Although...maybe you didn't really threaten her. You paid her with se-" Draco put his hand over her mouth, cutting her off, as he glowered at her angrily.

"Hermione, I don't do sexual favors to keep people quiet. And Blaise was actually quite agreeable. He also denied telling Pansy about us." He said, pulling his hand away. Hermione remained quiet, so Draco continued, "Anyway, I also owled my mother about this problem of ours."

Though Hermione would never admit it, she loved how Malfoy said "our" and not "your". She nodded slightly, giving him a softer look and he relaxed, letting a smile appear before Hermione thought about his statement.

"How is she going to help? What will she say about me?"

"Oh jeez, I didn't actually mention you, and it was just a side note. I was more inquiring as to what was going on with Father's estate and everything." He almost hit himself after saying that, seeing Hermione wince. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't want it to sound like a big deal to my mother. First of all, she's my mother. Second, she doesn't need more to deal with." He reached out, grasping her around the waist and pulling her to him. "I would love to tell her about you…soon."

"Draco…I can't be a Malfoy. You know that. Your family hates Muggle-borns. Your mother was a member of the Black family, pureblood."

"My father hated Muggle-borns. My mother…well, I can convince her…" He leaned down a bit, taking in the scent of Hermione's hair and whispering to her, "If I have the right incentive, I can convince anyone of anything."

"Can you convince yourself that you're a prat?" she asked with some annoyance. Draco changed tactics, capturing Hermione's lips in a soft kiss that gradually became passionate and she melted in his arms.

"Do you think I can convince you to stay in my bed when I'm not drunk?" he asked, pulling back slightly. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Goodness, now that isn't very mature, Miss Head Girl."

"Shut up." She murmured, sighing. There was silence for a little bit before Hermione gasped, "Draco!" The blonde smiled lazily, not replying for a moment as he absorbed Hermione saying his first name yet again.

"Yes darling?"

"I have to go catch up with Ron and everyone!" she said, stepping back quickly.

"And there's the water on the flames…" muttered Draco in irritation, watching her sigh and look at him sadly.

"Ron apologized. He's trying to make it up to me." She said to him, causing his grey eyes to widen.

"Oh hell no, Granger, you aren't not allowed to go back to him! Come on, you can't even write your own last name, much less his!"

"But that is not going to last." She said firmly, giving Malfoy a stern look before she melted a little. "But…let me think about it. I might not 'go back' to Ron."

"I can only hope."

"Goodbye Draco." She said airily, heading for the door.

"Until tonight, my dear." sang Malfoy dramatically. Hermione sighed, but left with a light smile.

* * *

She was halfway down the hall when a shadow stepped out and the taller figure crossed his arms. Hermione winced, thinking it was a Blaise for a moment, come to confront her again, when she realized who it really was. "Harry!" she exclaimed, smiling at her friend. He gave her a suspicious look. 

"You were certainly taking your time, Hermione. And what did you forget?" he questioned, glancing at her noticeably empty arms. She blushed with some embarrassment.

"Um…ah, well, where are Ron and Ginny?"

"They went on ahead; I said I'd wait for you. It took some convincing with Ron, but he didn't want to miss the end of breakfast."

It was Hermione's turn to be suspicious, but fearfully so, saying,

"Why…did you want to wait for me?"

"Well, besides the fact that I knew Ron would be grumpy if he didn't eat, I had a feeling something was up. And I'm proven right. All right, 'Mione, spill it. What's going on? Why are you constantly sneaking back into your dormitory? You don't have a dragon egg do you?"

The fact that Harry would come to a dragon egg before adultery made Hermione smiled widely.

"No Harry, it isn't a dragon egg."

"Okay…well, I don't want to say my other suspicion because it's so ridiculous…you'll laugh, or smack me, or worse." said Harry, a slight smile on his face. Hermione resisted the urge to bit her lip, keeping the grin on her face.

"Oh? What's that?"

"That you're sneaking around with Malfoy." said Harry, jokingly, but there was some seriousness to his tone, and Hermione heard it. She laughed loudly, giving Harry a pitying look.

"Oh Harry, I believe you might need to see Madame Pomfrey. Sneaking around with Malfoy? Right, and then maybe I'll go have tea with Voldemort." He didn't see her wince at her phony statement, relief washing over his face.

"Oh good, I knew that of course, but I just needed to hear it from you. Well, and it was partially that weird painting of yours that gave me the idea…but…I'm not really in the mood to explain that." said Harry hurriedly, in an apologetic way, "I mean, with how things are going with you and Ron, and his accusations, and Malfoy not being particularly mean to you…"

"Harry, he and I have a sort of truce right now, at the request of Dumbledore. I mean, you can't possibly believe Ron's jealous claim about Draco and myself." Hermione said dismissively. She looked at Harry with a forgiving smile to find him staring at her in astonishment. "What?"

"_Draco_?" he hissed, his eyes darkening. Hermione flinched, realizing her mistake. "You did not just call the Slytherin King _Draco_." He growled, and Hermione took an involuntary step back, her mind racing for an explanation.

"Okay, Harry, you caught me." She said, knowing that showing some guilty defeat might be believable to her heroic friend. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, "Draco and I are…sort of friends. But he wants to keep it a secret, and so do I, as neither of our own friends would like it…" she murmured, looking down at the ground. She wasn't really lying. She still considered them just friends. With some serious snogging benefits.

"Friends with Malfoy? The one who tormented us for years? Called you mudblood?" demanded Harry, skeptical.

"He hasn't called me that recently, and it was…because of his father that he was such a…"

"Dick?" asked Harry bluntly. Hermione rolled her eyes, but remained quiet. "If he was really being controlled by his father, why hasn't he really made friends with anyone but you?"

"Oh come on, Harry, he's been made to believe that Gryffindors are the enemy since birth. Like it'd take a month for him to love all of us." Hermione said with exasperation.

"Well, I still don't understand why he would start being 'secret friends' with you first…If he was taught to hate Gryffindors, he was taught to hate muggle-borns a whole hell of a lot more." Harry said, in a rush. He blinked after he finished and gave Hermione an apologetic look, "Sorry, 'Mione, you know what I mean…"

"Yeah. Well, we share a dorm, and we have to work together on a lot of things. The truce just sort of led to…a friendship."

Harry glowered slightly, his embarrassment at the muggle-born comment dissipating.

"Hermione, you should tell us when you make friends with our enemies…and he better not do anything stupid, 'cause I'll kill him." Hermione looked at him in bewilderment, but Harry looked back gravely, "I mean it, Hermione. He does anything bad, or to hurt you, I will kill him." He took a deep breath, "And I don't know if we should mention this to Ron just yet. After all, you two are going through a rough patch. Though his allegation wasn't that far off, he was still waaaay in the wrong, pointing a wand at you." He gave Hermione a slight smile and she returned it weakly.

"There's my Harry…" she replied meekly. His mouth spread into a grin.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"I think I might go study in the library." She said, starting to turn away.

"Oh no, 'Mione." said Harry sternly, suddenly stepping forward and lifting Hermione into his arms, "You don't eat enough. You are not allowed to miss another breakfast. Plus, Ron and Ginny'll be wondering where we are, Miss Friends with the Enemy. And if you're good, I'll tell you what those crazy Greek gods said." She giggled as he carried her part-way down the hallway, to the Great Hall doors, where he set her down and they entered together. Neither of them saw the stormy eyes watching a couple yards behind, sharply glaring at young man with the lightning bolt shaped scar.

* * *

While the group of four ate breakfast, Hermione chatting pleasantly with Ginny and Ron about the Halloween Dance, Harry glanced at Malfoy a couple times, catching him looking at the brunette member of the Gryffindor table. 

And it was definitely more than a friendly gaze.

Harry felt anger well up from deep in his gut. Who did that sleazy Slytherin think he was, thinking he could try and seduce Hermione?

When Ginny pulled gently on his arm, kissing his cheek, he gave her a blank look.

"Come on, Harry, darling, we're leaving. I have class, and I insist that you walk me to it. And we must give Ron and Hermione some time alone, considering this is the only day of the week you guys don't have class after breakfast." His redheaded girlfriend said in a rush, smiling brightly and standing, pulling Harry with her.

"Sure, Gin, no problem." He said, walking with her out of the Great Hall. He and Malfoy met eyes, both of them glaring angrily at the other.

Stopping in front of McGonagall's Transfiguration room, Harry and Ginny kissed, not without some passion, and he smiled softly at her as she entered, before turning and replacing his affectionate look with one of pure determination, heading back to the Great Hall.

Stopping outside, he took a quick peek to see that the Slytherin gang was just finishing up, and some were already leaving, as Malfoy lingered to get a last couple glimpses of Hermione.

Strangely, the King of the snake-like group of Hogwarts was rather distant from his subjects, and they were a little less fearful of him than usual. But Harry didn't pay any mind to this, waiting for the blonde male to leave the large meeting room.

He didn't have long to wait. Draco exited, by himself, and started towards the Heads' dorm. Harry followed with rapid hushed strides. Malfoy had almost arrived when he realized someone was behind him. He swung around, wand drawn and frowned at Harry.

"I thought it might be you. What do you want, Potter?"

"I want you to stay away from Hermione. You understand, Malfoy?" demanded Harry, his wand also drawn.

"Stay away from Granger? Kind of difficult, considering we share the same dormitory. How do you suggest this, Potter?"

"Don't talk to her. She seems to think you two are friends, but I know better. What are you using her for? Going to prove to the wizarding world that you don't hate muggle-borns?"

"Granger and I aren't friends." sneered Draco, and Harry blinked, but didn't say anything, "Did she tell you that? Wow…she must really want to be better than a mudblood." He muttered, almost to himself. Inside, he cursed himself for calling her the "m word" again. He'd sworn he wouldn't. Harry took a menacing step forward.

"Do not call her that. You say anything else about her, or call her anything else, and I'll hex you so bad…well, you already know I'm the best student in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let's just say I consider you Dark Arts…" growled Harry. Malfoy rolled his eyes, feigning boredom.

"Jeez, Potter, how long have you been trying to defeat Voldemort?" asked Malfoy casually, and Harry was only mildly surprised to hear the son of a Death Eater say the hated wizard's name. "Have you succeeded yet?"

"Maybe not yet, Malfoy, but let's remember, you're a…_ferret_ compared to him. I could fry you in two seconds if I really wanted to. Which I will if you try anything with Hermione."

"I thought you had the Weaselette?" said Malfoy with a smirk, hiding his annoyance at another ferret comment.

"Hermione is my best friend and-"

"Since your other best friend tried to curse her?"

"Shut up, Malfoy and don't test me."

"Does your girlfriend know how much of Granger's best interests you have in…**_'mind'_**?" Malfoy said, leaning back against the wall behind him and lowering his wand slightly, pretending like he didn't think Harry was worth paying attention to.

"Stop trying to suggest that I have an interest in Hermione." Harry snapped, rolling his eyes. Malfoy suddenly tilted his head and looked up sharply from the nails he'd been examining.

"So you don't like Granger?"

"No Malfoy, I don't like Hermione!" yelled Harry, a bit loudly. Not that it needed to be heard five classrooms down to be heard by the two people almost directly behind the green-eyed young man.

"What did you say, Harry?" asked a quiet feminine voice. Harry flipped around to see Ron staring at him flabbergasted, while Hermione looked at him, with tears forming in her eyes. He realized what it must have sounded like to her.

"Hermione, you don't understand the context-"

"There's a proper context for you to not like me?"

"_Hermione_, please listen to me." Harry almost begged, resisting the urge to pounce on Malfoy and beat him into a pulp.

"No Harry, _you_ listen to _me-_"

"Granger…" drawled Malfoy's sickening voice and the girl turned her attention to the blonde still leaning carelessly against the wall by their dorm entrance. "Potter said that in reference to the fact of not having an infatuation with you, like Weasel over here. He didn't mean that he didn't want to be your friend. Surprisingly enough." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Harry blinked, Ron's mouth fell open, and a blush spread across Hermione's face.

"Oh. Harry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to jump to conclusions…" she mumbled. Harry looked from Malfoy to Hermione and almost didn't respond before he said, hurriedly,

"It's okay Hermione; I understand how you could think I…had said something else…" He met Malfoy's gaze and the blonde gave him a victorious grin. Then it hit Harry.

Malfoy had completely manipulated the situation so he looked good, both to Hermione, and to Ron. And he defended Harry, so now Harry couldn't say anything nasty about the sneaky bastard without a completely good reason.

"Absolutely brilliant…" whispered Harry to himself. No one heard him, fortunately.

He was embarrassed that he was a bit impressed with Malfoy's genius. But he was still pissed. Especially since now the boy-who-lived was pretty sure that Malfoy was trying to impress Hermione. Which meant he did have an interest in her. Or was using her.

"Malfoy, get out of here. I'll hex you later…" he grumbled, turning to face Ron and Hermione. Ron gave Harry a questioning look, which Harry shook his head at, so that both of them missed the significant look that Draco gave Hermione. And him winking at her and mouthing,

_"I'll have you screaming in my bed tonight."_

"Hermione, why are you blushing?" asked Ron curiously. Hermione waved him off, and the three went to the library to work on a paper for Charms.

Hermione was amazed at what had happened. She had been scared at first, to see Harry confronting Draco. She thought it would only lead to one of their deaths. But after the misunderstanding, she realized that Malfoy was trying to show her that he would defend her friends if he had to. She smiled slightly.

He had almost won her over completely. There was only the matter of her guilt with Ron. And she still liked him, but she was realizing more and more that it was more of a cute little crush, and not the absolute passion she felt for Malfoy. And she didn't feel like she had to be with Ron.

She _had_ to be with Draco.

The question was of course, would Draco still want to be with her after the thrill had worn off? And, would her friends kill him in the process?

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter, and everyone have an awesome New Year! See you in 2006!_  



	9. Could've Gone Mad

_Well, well, well. Happy New Year everyone, and I apologize for the slight delay in updating. I haven't been near a computer with internet access in a couple days. But I am updating now, so hopefully everyone shall enjoy this. Keep those fantasic reviews coming!

* * *

_

**  
Chapter Nine: Could've Gone Mad**

Another day and I could've gone mad  
Another day and it might've gotten bad  
Another day and I might have betrayed  
Every scruple I have

_-"Could've Gone Mad": _**Poe

* * *

**

Practically stumbling, Hermione came nosily into the Heads' dormitory, Apollo laughing at her and inquiring of her sobriety. She snarled at him, and tossed her stuff to the side violently. Draco looked up from a piece of parchment he was studying, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Granger?" he asked. She looked at him, eyes flashing, and he resisted the urge to smirk at her, it being very obvious the bad mood Hermione was clearly in.

"Yes, _Granger _is alright." She snapped, stomping towards her room.

She was not going to explain to him about her misplacing an assignment, and Dean Thomas having brought it to her, and asking about why her name was printed as "Hermione Malfoy", and her having to say that it was some sort of ridiculous prank. He didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't think he would say anything. But that had not uplifted her mood.

Malfoy watched her calmly. She reached her door and was about to open it when Draco's words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I received Mother's reply today." He waved the piece of parchment and Hermione turned slowly, a curious look gradually replacing her annoyed one.

"Oh?" she said, not moving from her door. Malfoy leaned back, shrugging.

"Yep. But if you're not interested, that's fine…" he said indifferently. Hermione bit her lip, debating on whether to bite the bait, or ignore him and the nagging feeling that she wanted to know what his mother said. Her nosiness won out.

"Fine." She said shortly, walking over and standing directly behind the chair, looking over Draco's shoulder. He hid the note so she couldn't see it.

"I think I should explain it to you. It's rather…uh…interesting." He said, some embarrassment leaking through. Hermione was a bit confused. What did his mother say that would make the great Draco Malfoy embarrassed?

"Okay. I'm listening." She said quietly.

"It would be easier to talk to you if you weren't…hovering." He said, causing Hermione to huff and walk around the chair, taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically. He smiled.

"Much. The good news is that I know what the problem is between you and me."

"There's a problem?" she demanded haughtily.

"I mean you writing my last name." explained Malfoy. Hermione's expression fell slightly.

"Oh. Right." She muttered, a bit sadly. Malfoy resisted the urge to sigh, trying to clarify hurriedly,

"Not that it's a problem, per ce, but…anyway, I've found out what the cause is. And what the spell is, exactly."

"And?"

"Well…it's a Malfoy spell…" he began, and Hermione listened quietly, "It's a sort of…binding spell."

"Like…marriage?" asked Hermione, a bit bluntly. Draco nodded.

"Sort of. I mean, it isn't accepted by the government as marriage or anything. But it's really close. Except, there are some…ah…interesting features. Including the inability of cheating, knowing how your…partner is feeling, and if they're in trouble. Some of the 'side effects' take a bit of time to fully work."

"How it this spell performed?"

"Well, there has to be an exchange and acceptance of true vows. Or some crap like that. I don't remember ever doing that but…we must have accidentally at some point."

"Vows? Like…what?" questioned Hermione, trying to think of when they had said anything of that sort.

"Um…let me see. Well, the obvious 'I love you' thing…" Hermione immediately scratched that off her list, knowing neither of them had said that, "Uh…the formal marriage 'I do' stuff, though I think that has to be in a formal situation." They hadn't done that either. "Um…I dunno…I can't really think of anything else. Any sort of declaration of possession, especially since the Malfoy's are uh…rather possessive people." He said awkwardly.

And suddenly it hit Hermione.

"Malfoy?" she whispered, looking up at him slowly. He met her gaze with inquiring eyes. "The…the night you got drunk…" she started, and he nodded to show he was listening, "When you…made- When we went to your bed." He didn't ask about her correction, somehow he knew it was her way of saying she didn't consider it him forcing her and she'd wanted to be with him, "You said…something along the lines…that I…belonged to you…" she stuttered. Draco sat back slightly and blinked.

"Along the lines? Like…?" he asked.

"Well, I believe your exact words were 'You are mine Hermione'." She said, blushing. He stared at her, then laughed slightly.

"Well, that wouldn't have worked unless you accepted or reciprocated the 'vow'."

"Huh…well, uh…what counts as accepting?" she asked casually. Draco eyed her suspiciously but elaborated anyway,

"I think a simple 'yes' would do it. Did you say yes?"

"No…"

"Well, then, I don't see how that would have created the spell, unless you said I was yours…" he said hesitantly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't say that either."

"Did you say anything?"

"Mm hmm…" she murmured, looking down at the floor. A feeling of nervousness crept into Malfoy's stomach, which he did not like.

"What did you say?"

"I'm pretty sure I said…'okay'…" she whispered carefully. Malfoy slapped his forehead.

"As it is a synonym for 'yes', yeah, that would count…" he said. Hermione suddenly drew her knees up on the couch, wrapping her arms around them and sighing.

"I'm sorry Draco…" she murmured. He looked at her sharply.

"What are you talking about? You didn't know." He said, forcefully. She winced slightly at the aggression. He bit his lip and stood, moving over to sit next to her. "Hermione…" he coaxed quietly and she looked up at him slowly, "It's okay. We'll fix this…"

"Can we? Did your mother say anything about reversing the spell?"

"No…I don't know if it can be…but I'm sure we can find a powerful wizard to break it." He said, closing his eyes briefly, his tone business-like. Hermione tilted her head slightly.

"You…you don't want it to be broken?" she asked quietly. It was his turn to look away, and she heard him sigh heavily. "I thought you didn't want this spell…" she continued. He shook his head, still not looking at her.

"Hermione, this spell was a bit…surprising, to say the least, but I never actually said I didn't want it. In fact, I rather like the idea of knowing if you're in danger, and having you write my name…well…" He gave her a roguish look, "It is definitely a turn on." She blushed again.

"Well…perhaps we'll just…leave it alone for now?" she said slowly. He smiled.

"Sounds good." He leaned closer to her, his eyes darkening slightly, "I also like the fact that you can't cheat on me." On that note, he captured her lips passionately and Hermione shifted so she could wrap her arms around his neck and turned so she was almost on his lap. He pulled back eventually and looked at her affectionately. "Will you stay in my room again?"

"Just sleeping?" she asked.

"Just sleeping." He agreed. Then he hesitated. "Well…maybe a little bit more…but nothing too bad…" he said, grinning. She giggled and stood.

"Alright, well, let me get ready for bed…" she walked to the center door, and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Draco smirked with triumph and headed to his room.

He was sitting on the bed, in his pajamas when Hermione came in wearing her sleeping attire of white shorts and a pale blue tank top. She sat gingerly on the edge, looking down doubtfully.

"Draco?" she asked quietly. He looked at her carefully, and she glanced at him before quickly returning her gaze to the floor.

"Yes?" he murmured, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her closer. She was agreeable, and eventually was sitting next to him, leaning back on his shoulder.

"I'm a bit scared. I didn't really get to think about this…binding thing…" she whispered, and Draco smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry."

"Your mother won't like me…" she said, with sad confidence. Malfoy looked down at the top of her bushy head in surprise and she continued, "I mean…not that it matters, with this not even really being permanent. If we find a solution, that is. I'm sure the Headmaster could break it. He is one of the most intelligent and powerful wizards there are. Maybe we should ask him before the dance, to avoid any problems. Then I could go with Ron, and you could go with Pansy." She finished slowly.

Draco let an angry hiss out between his teeth.

"Hermione, dammit, I don't want to go to the dance with Pansy. I want to go with you." He stated hotly

"You don't want to stay with me." She replied defiantly

"What makes you say that?"

"I'll tell you flatly now. I am not going to shag you."

"Ever?" he asked mischievously. She turned her head slightly to glare at him.

"I'm not going to…whore around with you like Pansy does."

"Did." He interrupted automatically.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm not going to sneak into bathrooms in between classes, or spend nights…sleeping with you."

"But you're already on your second night tonight."

"I don't mean actually sleeping." She snapped. He sighed and cuddled closer to her and she blinked at him as he closed his eyes contentedly.

"My darling Hermione, you don't understand." He started, "You are nothing like Pansy."

"I should hope not." She interjected, but was quickly silenced by a simple raise of his hand.

"I really don't want to shag you senseless…like most girls."

"Thanks…" she said, sarcastically, and with annoyance. Draco smirked slightly.

"It wasn't meant to be an insult." He opened his eyes and looked at her seriously. "I value you way too much to just…take you; without it being special and when you're ready."

"R-really?" she said disbelievingly. He nodded.

"You are not some stupid ditz I could get whenever I please. You a lot more…incredible…" He murmured, looking at her with pure affection. She stared back in amazement, unfamiliar with this side of him. He suddenly blinked, and seemed to shake himself. "I mean, it took forever to get you to stop jumping when I went near you." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

"That was because you were a complete prat before…" She racked her mind for the reason for Draco's change. He waited patiently, already knowing the answer.

After a moment, she froze and slowly looked at him.

"Before…your father's death…"

"Well, I was still a little bit of a prat after that…" He said, smiling widely. Hermione sensed the forced nature though. He frowned suddenly, "It wasn't my father though, that helped. It was you." His smile was sincere now. "I remember the exact moment the doors opened for us. It was when you defended me in front of Potter and Weasley." He said proudly. "And I overheard."

Hermione smiled now, giving Draco a victorious look.

"I don't think so. The 'door opened' when I heard you in the compartment on the train. Otherwise I wouldn't have defended you."

"Hmmm…" he said, thoughtfully.

"So it was your father's death." She said, though there was no trace of accomplishment in her tone at fact of her being right in the first place. Malfoy looked away and she bit her lip before she moved deftly, straddling him slightly. He looked at her, aghast, as she leaned closer and kissed him heatedly, her arms snaking around him. He returned the gesture, kissing back fervently; and Lucius Malfoy, and his death, were instantly forgotten.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start at the sound of Hermione yelping. A quick glance to his side informed him that she was still asleep. He was about to blame his imagination when he heard her moan unhappily. He sat up and looked down at her worriedly. She was curled in a small ball, facing away from him and he was about to reach for her when she spoke.

"No no, don't…" she begged and Malfoy stopped, his eyes narrowing as he realized she was sleep-talking. "He didn't…you're wrong about him!" she almost yelled again, though her voice still had a murmuring quality to it, as she was in dreamland. Or nightmare-land. Draco tried to determine what she was dreaming about, and decide whether to wake her up or wait to see what was going on. "Stop…" she whispered, "Just…listen to me. Please…"

There was a silence, when Draco assumed whoever she was talking to was stopping whatever he was doing. "Let me explain. We didn't know that you…would…just come in. Who told you anyway? Blaise? That bastard…" she said bitterly. Malfoy tilted his head now, a theory forming. Unfortunately, the idea was not making the blonde male happy and he glowered at Hermione's sleeping form. "I don't understand why it so...big of a deal anyway! It isn't like we had any clothes off! Just…go!"

She suddenly flinched, letting out another cry, and curling in on herself. "You…just…" she didn't finish, starting to cry. Draco now put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she paused in her sniffles. "No, you'll just make him madder. They'll gang up on you." She whispered and Draco scooted closer, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. She struggled slightly, but he wouldn't release her. "You're making it worse!" she yelled, and then jerked sharply again, "No! Just…Harry, please!" she said and Malfoy growled slightly. So it was Potter plaguing Hermione's dreams. "Harry, don't kill him…please…" the last word was a whimpered plea, and Malfoy felt his heart ach as tears fell down Hermione's face.

A sudden blood-curdling scream from her made Draco bury his face in Hermione's hair and murmur soothing words into her ear. But she didn't hear him; instead she broke into sobs that shook her entire body.

"Harry…how could you…just because…" She stopped, another sob escaping. "Draco…" she mumbled and now the Slytherin knew he had to wake her up, and he gently nipped at her neck, hoping it would be the fastest and easiest way to wake her. She sucked a breath sharply, her eyes opening and looking around. She met his gaze as he pulled back slightly. "Draco…" she whispered, her voice cracking. He looked at her solemnly and she bit her lip. "I had…a…t-terrible dream." She said in a rush, turning and burying her face in his chest, starting to cry again. He rubbed her back calmingly.

"It's okay, Hermione. It was just a dream…" he murmured

"It was a horrible dream!"

"Tell me about it." He said coaxingly. She pulled back a bit, wiping her face and slowing her cries until they were just the occasional hiccup.

"I hate crying…" she mumbled.

"Everybody does…" he said, "Now…what happened?" he said, a bit harshly. She didn't notice though, taking a deep breath.

"Harry…came in on us…kissing and stuff…" She began, "And he pulled out his wand and was going to kill you…" her voice was hollow and Malfoy pulled her closer, so he could plant kisses on the top of her head. "I tried to get him to stop. I begged him…but he wouldn't listen. He actually…shoved me away into a wall. And even though you tried to comfort me, that just made Harry madder and he…he…" she blinked tears away and Draco hummed sympathetically. She looked up directly into the pale grey eyes. "He killed you. It was horrible. He was telling me how evil you were and how you would kill us if he didn't get to you first. He called you a Death Eater." Draco let out a slight growl at this and Hermione sighed. "And…his face…just looked so…evil. It had absolutely no remorse. I was so scared. You just…died…" she finished, and was silent. Malfoy heaved a breath and licked his lips.

"Hermione. You know what dreams are? More specifically, nightmares?"

"Draco, I don't believe in any of that premonition crap." She grumbled.

"Neither do I. They can be scenarios that are created to play out your fears and doubts."

"Of course I fear that Harry will harm you. He practically cursed you this very evening!" she said angrily.

"That isn't what I meant. That is one of your fears. I think another is whether I'm really on the right side…" They both knew he didn't have to elaborate, just like they both knew he was right. Hermione remained quiet. "Hermione, it's okay, I understand. Pureblood. Something like, hundredth generation Slytherin, father _died _in prison for Voldemort. There are many good, legitimate reasons for you to not trust me. Just know; I am on **_your_** side, Hermione." He whispered tenderly, shifting to kiss her softly on the lips. She looked at him sadly.

"Why am I the only one who sees you this way?" she said mournfully. Draco smiled charmingly.

"There's nobody else I want to lure into my bed." He said sweetly, and Hermione smiled faintly. "Hermione, somehow, these last few weeks, you've brought out the best in me…I don't know how you do it. But…don't stop…" He finished. She looked at him gravely.

"It's much too late to stop now…"

* * *

_So? Yes, yes, this chapter was purely fluff, and to explain the "HM" thing. But who doesn't enjoy a little fluff? Anyway, only three chapters left, and the next one focuses on the dance! The twist is going to show up in the next chapter or two also, so keep your eyes open. Reviews always appreciated! Anyone want to guess who Blaise will be dressed up as? (or any other characters already mention, including the teachers?)_  



	10. Nothing To Lose

_I got the most amazingly sweet reviews last chapter (you know who you are!) so I am updating prompty. I also promise I will have the entire story posted by Sunday evening, January 8th (two more chapters after this one). You snarky little buggers are lucky too, as I should be doing Government homework right now, but no worries. I'll do it tomorrow morning before class. Must satisfy you wonderful readers! Enjoy, and keep those lovely reviews coming!

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Nothing to Lose**

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_-"You and Me": _**Lifehouse

* * *

**

"Hermione?" came a gasp of a voice, and she spun around to see Ginny looking at her in surprise. The brunette smiled and swept her hands over herself.

"What do you think?" she asked, and the younger girl broke into a grin.

"It's fantastic! Really, Hermione, blue is definitely your color."

The night of the Halloween Ball.

Hermione was dressed early, putting the finishing touches of her costume on when Ginny came in, on schedule, to put on her Jean Grey costume in Hermione's room.

The Head Girl had decided to wear a "uniform" of Kitty's from her Excalibur days, a billowing sky blue tunic and pants (matching) that accented Hermione's feminine side, unlike the Gryffindor robes. She and Ginny had worked together a little bit on both of their costumes. Ginny had finally decided on the tight green outfit that Jean had worn in the late eighties comics. It complemented her flaming hair, and her fit body nicely.

Hermione helped her friend into the costume and they giggled a little, putting on a bit of makeup and making sure their hair would stay in full volume. The tangled mass of curls that Hermione had had been tamed slightly, but the character she was portraying didn't call for much change in the hair department. Neither did Ginny's. They got ready to go out and meet Harry and Ron.

It had taken awhile, but Hermione had convinced Ron that she wanted to go to the Ball on her own. He had insisted on walking with her "as a friend" though. Which was a load of crap, but she didn't fight it.

"Oh…my…god…" were the first words out of the astonished pseudo-Kitty's mouth. Ginny started laughing hysterically, before she rushed up to a handsome Harry in navy blue and pale yellow with a visor, giving him a tight hug and a little kiss.

Ron stood pitifully, and Hermione tried to stomp down her mirth, managing to choke out, "Did you think to ask for help? I would have gladly assisted you. Even though I told you not to attempt it!"

"Well…Harry lightened his hair slightly…and it worked fine…" Ron said miserably, and Hermione smiled, walking closer and giving him a sympathetic look.

The redhead certainly had black hair now.

Burnt black hair.

Well, it wasn't even truly black, as there were still some parts that were half red. Burnt red. Apparently a spell had gone awry. And everyone found it quite funny. Especially Ginny, and Hermione suspected her kiss to Harry had been brief not because of her lipstick, which was "unsmearable" because of a wonderful charm that Hermione had discovered three years ago, but because she couldn't stop laughing. Her date still looked fabulous, even with almost brown hair.

Ron was wearing silver and red, and Hermione shook her head. The shinning silver just made his hair look all the worse. And she was pretty sure he had lost part of an eyebrow. She sighed, and moved to the other side of the room to grab some papers she would need, tucking her wand in its special pouch she'd made.

"Sweet Merlin, Weasel! Did you get turned down by a dragon?" came a sneering voice and Hermione rolled her eyes without even turning around. She could faintly hear both Ron and Harry griping back at Malfoy, and she slowly straightened up.

There was a sudden silence and Hermione was about to ask who killed who when she heard a low whistle.

"Well well, Granger. Mind turning around so I can make sure it's really you in that amazing attire?"

She obeyed dazedly, and was met with darkened grey eyes that were a mere three yards away. It took her a moment to take in his entire costume.

He was breathtaking.

Wearing a white dress shirt with black tie and blazer-like coat that went almost to his knees with matching dress pants, he had managed to do what Ron had failed at.

Dye his hair black.

And it was the sexiest thing Hermione had ever seen.

She looked him up and down a couple times before someone cleared their throat. Glancing up, she saw Harry glaring at Malfoy, Ginny grinning at her, and Ron giving her a baffled expression.

"So…Malfoy," said Ginny conversationally, "You seem to have changed your hair color perfectly."

"Yes. Without eyebrow loss…" murmured Draco, though he wasn't really listening. He was staring at the vision in front of him. She looked fantastic. Almost edible.

He tried very hard to curb his appetite. Two of his enemies were in the room, and it wouldn't do to shag their best friend in front of them. Especially if Draco wanted to keep his life…or balls.

"Hermione, are you ready to go?" asked Harry flatly. The girl looked at him in confusion, shaking herself slightly before she pasted a smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, sorry!" she said with fake cheerfulness. Ginny sighed, and pulled Harry's arm sharply towards the exit. Ron lingered, waiting for Hermione to join him. Malfoy caught her arm as she passed and leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"You better save me a dance…"

She didn't even stop to ask him how the hell that would look before Ron snatched her arm and dragged her out of the room, glaring heatedly at the now black-haired Malfoy.

Draco and Hermione kept their gazes locked until the painting slammed shut behind the brunette. Then she shook herself, pulled away from Ron, and rushed to catch up to Ginny. Ron was about to hurry after them when a voice stopped him.

"Well, partially redheaded suitor of our Head Girl."

Turning, Ronald Weasley saw Apollo standing, arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"Have you figured out your position yet?" asked Apollo, his eyes narrowed in strange agression. Ron blinked, perplexed.

"Excuse me?"

"The current affections of Miss Granger, and who they belong to?"

"Oh, and who's that?"

Apollo didn't get to answer as the painting swung open sharply and Draco climbed out gracefully, giving Ron an annoyed look before continuing on after Hermione. The redhead paused a moment, waiting for Apollo to finish, but the moment had been lost and Apollo flatly refused to say anything more, and Ron was forced to also make his way to the Great Hall.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a black and white expanse of a dance floor, a corner for refreshments and a stage up front for the band. Cute little café-like tables were scattered around the edges and the Head Girl surveyed it all with a critical eye. Her group of friends had already picked out a table, and were gathering four chairs for them to sit at.

"Nice job, Granger." said a voice in her ear. She turned her head slightly to smile amiably at Draco.

"Oh, but Malfoy, this was all your doing. After all, you're so much better at decorating than me."

"I think we should make a visit to my bedroom to test that theory. Right now." He replied heatedly, his mouth by her ear and she shivered.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go dance…" Ginny said sweetly, grabbing the girl's arm and looking at Malfoy warily. "Careful, Malfoy, you're not in the best place for showing that stuff…" she murmured, and glanced back at Harry and Ron. Harry was glaring at Draco, in between saying something to Ron, who was blinking and shaking his head, then glancing at the natural blonde with suspicion.

"Weaselette, let me tell you something. I'm really tired of pretending. And Halloween is a night for lifting veils…right, Hermione?" he asked quietly, looking at her intensely. She gulped slightly.

"I don't know…if…" She paused and then whispered, "I'm scared…"

"If they're really your friends, they'll understand that it's your choice." He responded, perceiving her fears instantly. Ginny looked between the two with surprise.

"Wow…you two…I'm jealous…." She said in reference of them percieving each other's emotions, before she glanced at her date again and how angry he was becoming. Then she tugged on Hermione's arm, saying loudly, "You can talk about Heads' stuff later Hermione, just enjoy the Ball!" Then she pulled the blue costumed girl away, with an apologetic look to Malfoy.

Hermione never knew that "girl dancing" could be so fun. Luna, Parvati, Lavender, and a couple others joined her and Ginny in a large group dancing that had pretty much the entire room's population of males watching them.

As a slower song came on, most of them dropped out to go dance with their dates, until it was just Luna and Hermione. Then, amazingly, Luna's date, Neville, came over. He stood, scuffing his feet a bit.

"Um…Luna…would you, um, like to dance?" The blonde broke into a dreamy smile and nodded.

"Oh yes, I would love to!"

It was sweet, as Neville had been coerced by Harry, Ron, and Seamus into dressing as Warren Worthington, aka Arch Angel. Luna was dressed as the blonde Paige Guthrie (Husk), and the two were a cute couple, even though they weren't the best dancers.

"Hello, Miss Pryde. Mind if I dance with you?"

Hermione blinked at the blue costumed male in front of her, before she smiled slightly.

"Sure Dean. I'm impressed you knew who I was."

He put his hands on her waist and she loosely rested hers on his shoulders as they started to revolve in place.

"Of course I know. I am the X-men freak of Hogwarts. And I would recognize Kitty Pryde anywhere. Know who I am?"

She looked over the electric blue costume with a large white circle in the center of his chest.

"Hmmm…I'm going to have to say…Havok?"

"Wow! We'll make an X-freak out of you yet!" He said, laughing gleefully. Hermione smiled back. "You did a very nice job with turning the Great Hall into a Ballroom..."

"Thank you, it wasn't all me, actually." She said, giggling, "I mean, the Head Boy helped too."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Right…how is your relationship with him?" he asked, his eyes piercing. Hermione blinked, but answered,

"He isn't really that bad. We have a sort of truce, since we share dorms and have to work together."

"Uh huh…" Dean responded, disapprovingly. Hermione shook her head.

"It isn't like it's a sin for Gryffindors to be friends with Slytherins."

"Oh, I said nothing about that." Dean said, his voice clipped.

"Hey, Dean, boy, mind if I cut in?" asked a voice, and they looked over at Blaise Zabini, dressed as Remy LeBeau (Gambit), complete with the brown trench coat. Dean frowned at the taller man, but sighed, shrugging at Hermione who nodded that it was okay with her. Blaise watched Dean with narrow eyes before he put his arms slowly around the girl's waist and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…going to behave yourself?"

"Of course. I don't fancy losing my life…or anything else."

"Then why are you dancing with me?"

"Well, besides the fact that you are one of the few girls that will let me dance with her, I still need to talk to you." He said, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I see." Hermione said stiffly. She glanced around quickly, and saw that Ginny was speaking angrily to Dean, Harry making his way over to defend his girlfriend. Ron was at the refreshment table with a couple of the Gryffindor Quiddich team members. In the corner by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and some other Slytherins, Malfoy was watching her carefully, his expression dark.

"He's been watching you all night." said Zabini, catching her attention. She looked back at him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He was about ready to kill Dean. If you want to know another reason as to why I'm dancing with you, it's to show him that Slytherins dancing with Gryffindors isn't that big of a deal. No one really cares that I'm dancing with you. Except maybe that redheaded idiot of yours. But he doesn't count. And Malfoy. But let's remember how possessive he is."

"It would be different with Malfoy. He's Harry worst enemy." explained Hermione with some exasperation.

"No he isn't."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord is Potter's worst enemy. And he needs to learn that." Zabini said insistently, looking hard at Hermione, "If he's going to fight the Dark Lord properly." He continued seriously, before he grinned, "Especially if his best friend is going to be shagging Malfoy"

"Harry will do fine. And I am not shagging him!" she hissed, but Blaise just smirked. "Anyway, Ron and Harry will kill Draco if he attempts to do anything!"

"I don't think they really could…" murmured Blaise, before leaning down towards her. His lips were about to brush hers when there was a loud crack, and Zabini staggered back, holding his face. "Dammit!" he cursed, "I didn't think it was that bad!"

"Are you okay!" said Hermione urgently, as a crowd started to gather.

"What did you do, 'Mione?" asked Ron, appearing at her side.

"I-I…didn't do anything." said Hermione unsurely. Had she done something?

"Zabini was trying to put the moves on Hermione…" said Harry darkly, "She was just defending herself, weren't you?" He asked, stepping closer and glaring at Blaise furiously.

"Zabini, what's wrong? What did I do?" asked Hermione, stepping closer, and reaching out to move his hand so she could see his face. "Let me see. We'll have to get you to the Hospital Wing, come on." She said insistently, grabbing his arm instead and dragging him out of the room, and towards Madame Pomfrey's wing of the school.

"Blaise…" she whispered, stopping for second outside of the Hospital Wing's doors. "Please tell me what happened."

"Malfoy's…spell thing…I didn't realize…" he murmured, one hand still over his mouth.

"You mean the binding spell? How do you know about that?"

"I am a friend of the family…" he said, hurt, "Of course I know some things. I'm surprised Draco didn't realize earlier what was going on. I realized it when he appeared out of nowhere when Pansy grabbed you. Knowing when you're in trouble in one of the…perks." Then he pointed miserably at his face with his free hand, "This is one of them too."

"What?"

"The inability to cheat on him. Well, the Malfoy's would never want to hurt their own girl, so the male attempting to make the moves gets…" He paused and sighed, moving his hand out of the way.

"Oh…my…" gasped Hermione.

His lips were swollen and black. They looked awful. He sighed.

"Yeah, well, now you know. Don't try to kiss Weasley or anything. Unless you want this to happen to him. "Oh…and when you 'cheat' on him, there's a side effect. That's what I was trying to trigger. Have fun, Hermione" He finished with a chuckle, turning and started to go into the wing. Then he stopped and closed his eyes a moment, his face turning grave as he murmured,

"Hermione. Be very careful. Some you trust, you shouldn't, and some you don't, you should. This dance isn't going to end well. And not just because of you and Draco. Make sure you're prepared." He finished cryptically, before disappearing through the door.

She stood a moment in utter shock. Then she turned slowly, and started back to the Great Hall.

Confusion was certainly her main emotion at the moment. What side effect? And did Zabini just call her Hermione? And tell her to "have fun"? Before some damn enigmatic warning. That didn't comfort her at all. 

If Blaise Zabini was telling her to have fun before an odd warning, she would bet he wasn't just talking about dancing. She stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall, leaning again a wall for a moment and sighing, closing her eyes.

"Hermione…" came a low voice. Her eyes snapped open to see Draco looking at her, his eyes almost black. She stared at him, slightly worried.

"Draco? Are you…oka-" He interrupted her by grabbing her around the waist, pulling her close quickly, and kissing her passionately. She stumbled slightly as he moved her back against the wall, still kissing her desperately and it was a moment before she finally managed to break away. "Draco! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't…go near Blaise again…" he growled at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that…" she whispered, her hand coming up to gently touch his face. His eyes fluttered closed and he nuzzled her like a kitten.

"It was…terrible…" He muttered hoarsely.

"What was?"

"When Dean started dancing with you, there was this burning sensation and an incredible urge to just…_kill him_. Blaise just increased it when he started dancing with you too…Then…" He shook his head, leaning down to kiss her again. But she put her other hand up and stopped him.

"No, Draco. Tell me. What happened?" she demanded softly.

"When he tried…to…kiss you, something just…exploded. I don't know…then everyone was crowding around you and I was scared that something had hurt you. It was horrible…" He said wretchedly and Hermione murmured comfortingly, brushing a hand through his hair. "It was strange. But when you left with Blaise, all I felt was that I had to get to you and show you…" He trailed off, grabbing her hand and moving it out of his way, his lips meeting her's again. A surge of passion jolted through Hermione and she moved closer, kissing back ardently. His hands slid down to grasp her hips and pull her against him while her's slipped behind his head. After a couple moments, his hands starting wandering up her blouse, heading for the buttons on the front. Hermione made no move to stop him as he fumbled with the first couple buttons, exposing the tops of her breasts.

"Hermione?" said someone, with some amusement, "I'm pretty sure you can't do that in the hallway."

They moved apart guiltily to see Ginny Weasley looking at them with enjoyment.

"I volunteered to look for you, Hermione, as I figured something like this might be going on. Didn't think you'd want Harry or Ron to catch you like this. Don't you think stuff like that is more appropriate for you shared bedroom?" she asked wickedly. Hermione frowned.

"We weren't doing anything like that." She said firmly. Ginny shrugged easily.

"Not yet, true. But you were definitely heading there. And now, Hermione, you have to get back into the Ballroom. Otherwise, Harry and Ron will come out and see this."

Slowly, and regretfully, Hermione disentangled herself from Draco, giving him a tender kiss in the process. Before she disappeared with Ginny, he whispered in her ear while buttoning her shirt back up quickly.

"Don't dance with any other guys. The next one is mine. And any after that…" He said harshly, and Hermione nodded at him, her eyes wide.

Once they entered, Ginny immediately dragged Hermione onto the dance floor. This time a new face was in their midst.

"Tonks!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise, looking the teacher's costume up and down. "Wow…"

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling widely. The young adult was dressed as Emma Frost, aka The White Queen.

An incredibly snow white short miniskirt clung to Tonks' slim hips as a matching halter top stopped just above her belly button. A fluffy white fur coat topped off the ensemble. And Tonks had managed to shift her short hair white-blonde, apparently deciding to not make it the long waves Miss Frost normally had. Ginny shrieked, grinning,

"Great Merlin, Tonks, you look fabulous!"

"Thank you Ginny. So do you. Actually, all you girls look awesome. Bet you'll need my self-defense tips to keep the men at bay…unless, of course, that's what you want." She finished, smirking. Hermione blushed guiltily, along with a couple other girls. Ginny just laughed uproariously, and started dancing to the fast-paced music. Soon everyone else joined in, including the Self-Defense teacher.

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy. The theme is interesting as well!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, from a wheelchair. He had come to the dance as the famous Professor Xavier.

Malfoy blinked at the older man, who was wearing a normal suit. A couple other people were pointing and murmuring. Apparently no one had ever seen the Headmaster in muggle clothes before. Or in a wheelchair.

"Thank you, Headmaster. But the theme was Hermi-Granger's idea." Draco explained hurriedly. Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"Ah, of course. Miss Granger. I should have known. How are you and her getting along?"

"Just fine." answered the Slytherin uncomfortably. Dumbledore looked at him silently for a moment, then nodded, wheeling away towards a group of teachers. Hagrid, who had attempted to turn himself blue (with only a little more success than Ron) as Beast, greeted the Headmaster eagerly, and Snape looked down grimly at Dumbledore. The Potions Master was dressed in maroon and silver, with a helmet on, as Magneto.

Everyone suspected that Dumbledore had made him.

"Look at the stupid mudblood." hissed Pansy, bringing Malfoy back to reality. He glanced over at Hermione quickly, but only saw her dancing with a group of girls. That appeared to…include Tonks.

"Huh. A teacher dancing with students. That's a first…" said Draco, not bothering to snap at Pansy for the 'mudblood' comment. She would just bitch-bitch-bitch anyway.

He deemed this a stupid decision, as Pansy grabbed his arm tightly, and batted her eyelashes at him. She was dressed as Lorna Dane, aka Polaris, and had successfully dyed her hair green, though it didn't improve her looks. Wearing the bright purple costume that the metal-wielding mutant wore, she looked rather gaudy, and Malfoy tried to shrug her off.

"Dance with me, Draco…pleeeeease."

"I don't think so Pansy. Dance with Crabbe or Goyle." The two least intelligent members of Hogwarts were dressed as the Blob, and a rather overweight Toad, appropriately.

"Oh, but they can't dance at all…" she whined.

"Neither can you." clipped Draco, with severe annoyance. She took a step back, giving Draco an offended look.

"That stupid mudblood has made you into a nasty bastard!" she exclaimed. Malfoy frowned, turning to give her a dark look.

"Pansy. First of all, if you call her a mudblood again, you will most likely end up in St. Mungo's…and secondly, I've always been nasty to you, you just seem to have noticed it for the first time. Which is interesting…" He murmured, his eyes searching hers. She glared at him.

"Don't try to turn this around on me Draco Malfoy! I will tell your mother that-"

"Don't you dare speak to my mother. Ever." hissed Draco, before he turned sharply and walked towards the dance floor. He didn't see the significant look Pansy gave Crabbe and Goyle, and they nodded, disappearing.

"Um…" said Ginny, grabbing Hermione and spinning slightly so the brunette had a view of the currently raven haired Malfoy walking purposefully towards them. "What are you going to do? You can't dance with him!" she whispered insistently. "As much as I think you two are cute, I know that Harry and Ron will kill him before you have any chance to explain!"

Hermione shook her head, and smiled faintly.

"Harry and Ron are going to have to learn to not be such gits at some point. Plus, I'm tired of hiding this…" she started to pull away from Ginny, to go over to Draco when a student in a cerulean blue suit with swept back silver hair appeared in front of 'Kitty'.

"Hello there lovely Head Girl. May I dance with you?" asked Seamus, dressed as Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver. Hermione was about to brush him off when Ginny interrupted.

"Hermione would _love_ to dance with you." She said, pushing Hermione into Seamus' arms, and disappearing. Hermione frowned and was about to apologize and move away, when Seamus slipped his arms around her waist and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hermione. I know you don't really want to dance. But uh…I just need to dance with one girl before I get the courage up to ask…uh…someone." He didn't specify further and Hermione sighed, resting her hands gently on his shoulders and starting to rotate slowly.

She cut her eyes over to Draco, to try and tell him that this was only a quick "girl-help" dance, but saw that "Mr. Wisdom" was dancing with none other than Tonks. Ginny was nearby, looking pleased with herself, before she went to convince Harry to dance with her again.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you join my class?" asked Tonks with some amusement. The student dancing with her was uncomfortable, but too polite to turn her down or even dance badly.

"What class is that?" he asked, with some boredom.

"Self-defense. I'm certain you know of it. Your roommate, Miss Granger, is in it."

"Oh, yeah, I think she made some reference to it at some point." He muttered, his eyes fixed on some point past Tonks' shoulder. As they turned a bit, she looked over to see that his gaze was on the girl of their conversation. The white clad teacher grinned wickedly.

"Well, you seem to be very interested in either Mr. Finnigan or…Miss Granger." She watched his expression turn sour as he sneaked a glance at Tonks.

"What?" he asked, a little harshly, "I think you're mistaken…"

"I'm rarely mistaken, but whatever you want to think." said Tonks graciously, "And Miss Weasely is quite the gossip, so I doubt you can hide it for much longer. Threats won't work on her." She continued seriously. Draco looked back at Hermione, then at Tonks.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"You were all ready to reveal it at the dance, weren't you? I believe you were on your way to dance with her when I snagged you."

"I know, I was….I want to…but, I don't want to put Hermione in any danger. With her friends, my family, any Slytherins or Gryffindors. Voldemort…" He whispered. He wasn't sure why the sudden change, but a tiny part of his brain said it could be the emotional link with Hermione, and that she was a bit fearful of him revealing everything. It had been...transfered to him or something.

"Well, her friends are not going to cause her any harm, your family should know better, and I've seen how you control the Slytherins. And the Gryffindors would never hurt one of their own. As for Voldemort…she's already in danger with him. She is one of the three closest people to Harry Potter. I would say you should worry more for your own safety. But I would think you would be strong enough to defend yourself."

"Of course I am!"

"Then I don't see what the problem is. Looks like Mr. Finnigan is about done. Why don't you get your butt over there and dance with the Head Girl." said Tonks firmly, stepping back and making a shooing motion. "Plus, I have to dance with my actual date at some point." She said, grinning at someone over Draco's shoulder. Turning, he saw none other than Reamus Lupin, dressed as…well, only the most famous member of X-men.

Wolverine.

"Well, well, Tonks, do I finally get to dance with you, eh?" he asked slyly, with a badly immitated Canadian accent. He gave Malfoy a wink.

"Hmmm…I dunno. I've having a wonderful time with Mr. Malfoy here." She said coyly, and Malfoy wrinkled his nose, stepping away from the flirting couple silently, as they laughed and started dancing.

He wondered how the former DADA teacher had been allowed in the school with all the fears of…his kind. Actually, both him and Tonks being at Hogwarts was rather strange. Even if one was a teacher. It had been a long time since Dumbledore had allowed an entirely new class to be formed.

Something strange was definitely going on.

Hermione was now standing over by the refreshment table with Ron, which severely displeased Draco. He would bet the Weasel was trying to get her to dance, and she was refusing. After a minute, he caught her eye and motioned to her and she smiled, saying something to Ron and walking over to him.

"Are you sure…" she started, questioningly. Draco smiled at her affectionately.

"Definitely." He whispered, grabbing her around the waist gently. Her arms moved around his neck and she smiled at him unsurely

"Okay. I trust you." She murmured softly, her head falling on his chest.

As if on cue, an extremely slow started and Draco glanced over at the stage, where Dumbledore had just whispered into one of the Weird Sisters' ear. He caught Draco's eye and winked, before wheeling back to the group of teachers.

A great many couples came onto the dance floor, and Draco and Hermione were lost among the countless faces, dancing together unnoticed.

Hermione's fingers swept through the ends of Draco's hair, as she looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, black really looks pretty good on you…" she mumbled, and he smirked at her.

"Yeah, the charm is going to wear off in an hour or two. Although…I think you would look pretty good on me too…"

"Draco!" she exclaimed, smacking him lightly. He grinned.

"Well, that was less of a reaction than last time. I'm slowly getting closer to shagging the unshaggable Hermione Granger."

"Oh, so I'm a conquest?" she asked sweetly, a low dangerous edge to her tone. He leaned down, nuzzling her lightly.

"And so much more." He muttered, before kissing her. They stopped turning and Hermione tightened her grip around his neck, moving her hands up slightly so they got tangled in his dyed hair. His arms closed around her waist, pulling her to him roughly.

They thoroughly explored each other's mouths during this until there was a cough from their left. Draco rolled his eyes, wondering who the hell it was, and when the pair broke apart, they saw that it was none other than Harry Potter with Ginny trying to steer him away.

"Hermione, may I ask as to what the bloody _hell_ is going on?" he demanded, and Ginny sighed heavily. Draco frowned, but it was Hermione who answered, her voice hard.

"Harry, I didn't realize I had to report to you like the very Minister of Magic. I apologize Harry." She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter. Draco and I have been having…a sort of relationship…" she finished. Ginny gaped at her, while Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco smirked. She was acting a little bit Slytherin-ish. What a turn on.

"Hermione, you don't have to report to me, but I would think you would tell me if you were…snogging Malfoy." Harry said unhappily.

"Oh. Well, Harry, I am snogging Draco. There. I told you." She said, smiling brightly, "Are you going to stop being such an insufferable git?"

Oh yes, most definitely a bit of Slytherin edge there, thought Draco. He wondered if the bond was doing this. Or Hermione could just be tired of her overprotective friends. Either way, he was finding it quite hard to keep his hands, and mouth, off her.

"Hermione, I-" began the famous Gryffindor.

"Harry, I think you should just let it go. Hermione can take care of herself. And have you seen the way they look at each other?" asked Ginny, her voice soft. Harry glanced at her, about to say something but she raised her hand. "I have. I've seen how much they are head over heels for each other." She said, smiling at the pair. "I wouldn't want someone to try and prevent our happiness, so why should we prevent theirs?" She asked, looking at Harry questioningly. He blinked, swallowing, as he recognized Ginny's "I'm right, dammit, so acknowledge it!" look. Then he glanced back at Draco and his expression darkening severely. He took a menacing step forward.

"Ginny may say she's seen the way you look at Hermione now, but I saw how you used to look at her. And I heard what you called her." He said, and Malfoy's hand started drifting towards his wand nervously. "So, let me tell you something. If you ever do anything wrong, I will not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on you. And remember how you complain about me getting special treatment? Well, this time you'll be right. Because no one will question the great Harry Potter torturing a future Death Eater." growled Harry, before he took a step back and relaxed slightly. Hermione gasped, frowning at him.

"Harry! Don't say such things!"

"I mean every word, Hermione." He said shortly, "Him suddenly searching for important things down your throat is rather suspicious after all the years of calling you nasty names and giving you nasty looks. And after his Death Eater father dies? It seems like a political ploy to me. But I'll let you make your own mistakes, Hermione. Just know that if he hurts you, he'll get it back ten-fold. Oh, and Hermione, you better be talking to Ron pretty soon." finished the boy-who-lived before gently leading Ginny away to the refreshment table. Hermione took a shuddering breath, and Draco looked at her worriedly.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked, "If Potter really upset you that much-"

"No, no, actually, he was nicer than I thought he would be. But…he's right, I do need to talk to Ron…" she said distractedly, glancing around for the burnt-black hair.

"Hermione, seriously, please come sit down for a minute." interjected Draco, looking at her trembling form anxiously. She nodded and let him lead her to a table, and seat her. Then she sighed heavily and looked at him with a half-smile.

"Well, there. We got past Harry. Now we just have to deal with Ron…"

And as if on cue:

"There you are, you arrogant bastard!" cried Ron angrily at Malfoy, wand out and pointed at him. "You get away from her right now!"

"Ron, shh, just lower the wand…" murmured Hermione, standing and walking forward. Draco was immediately on his feet, and grabbed Hermione around the waist, pulling her back.

"Don't go near him. Remember the last time you tried to stop him, he almost hexed you!" Draco said, his eyes trained on Ron, eyebrows furrowed.

"You let go of her right now, Malfoy! Don't you grab her like you should be protecting her!"

"Ron…please, just listen to me…I think we need to talk. Come on, we'll go outside…" she whispered, struggling out of Draco's arms and reaching out for Ron. He let her force his wand down and take his arm, leading him out of the room. Malfoy clenched his fists tightly to prevent himself from dashing after the two.

He knew Hermione needed to explain everything to Weasely by herself. And he also knew she wasn't in any danger with the stupid git. He would just have to exercise something he was never good at.

Patience.

* * *

_Voila! Only two chapters left! And the last two are the most exciting. Anyone have a prediction on what's going to happen? I've hinted at it, very slightly. I don't want it to be too obvious._

I'm sure most of the girls reading this understand "girl dancing", right? If you don't, you should definitely try it! And any guys reading this (though I'm sure there are few), remember to just let those girls have their alone time occasionally during dances! Don't worry, the slow ones are for you!  



	11. Seen It Coming

_Okay, then, sorry about the delay in updating. I've been sick. I'm still sick. And busy. Good grief. Damn Mock Trial. Anyway, here's the second to last chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Seen It Coming**

And even if I'd seen it coming  
You'd still've seen me running  
Straight into your arms

I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I would've loved you anyway

_-"I Would've Loved You Anyway": _**Trisha Yearwood

* * *

**

Sitting down angrily in a chair, Draco Malfoy let his eyes slide around the room, casually observing. He frowned, noticing a few strange things going on.

First of all, Dumbledore was out of the wheelchair and talking in urgent hushed tones to a group of teachers, including Tonks and Lupin. And another scan of the room told him of the obvious lack of Slytherins. There were a couple nervous looking ones near the doors, but otherwise, only the other three houses remained.

"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted, using his wand to enhance his voice to echo across the room. The band quieted, the students of Hogwarts turning their eyes to the Headmaster. An uneasy feeling swept over Draco. "I must ask all of you to return to your dormitories immediately, and if you come across any other students in the hallways, please ask them to return also. Quickly now. Prefects, if you would assist your House Heads."

Crowds of people started moving towards the doors and Draco stood, seeing some hesitate. His mind was working furiously, putting the tiny clues together until he froze, realizing what was happening.

An attack.

Some sort of attack by Voldemort. It explained the severe lack of Slytherins, and Dumbledore's uneasiness. And why Tonks and Lupin were here. Draco was no idiot; he knew they were members of that Phoenix group. He had kept up with what was happening in the war until his father died. Attacking at a school dance was ingenious, with everyone celebrating, not caring about the war going on beyond the walls.

He had to find Hermione.

He took a step towards the doorway, when they flew open and a group of people in black robes and masks entered.

Death Eaters.

In front of all the remaining students were Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, and a couple other teachers, along with some more members of the Phoenix Order that seemed to have materialized. Everyone had shed their costumes, and wands were drawn.

Draco could see Harry, Ginny, and a couple members of that stupid DA group were lagging, wands drawn too.

He looked back and forth from the two groups for a moment, before he remembered the back exit behind the stage. He sprinted towards it, disappearing behind the curtains and out into the hallway of the school. Thinking only a moment, he knew to go to the main doors, and outside, heading for the lake. That's where Hermione would want to explain everything to Ron. His hunches hadn't been wrong yet.

* * *

"Ron, just calm down."

"Hermione, how can I be calm when you are dragging me out here to tell me that you've been cheating on me with Draco Malfoy!" cried Ron, his eyes searching her furiously.

"Cheating? Ronald, we weren't really together recently, as things were not going to work out the moment you pointed you wand at me! But I do apologize for not telling you sooner." Hermione replied heatedly. Ron sighed heavily.

"Hermione, I just don't understand how you can like that prat who has been a terrible git to you over the years, as opposed to me. Your best friend from day one."

"I have not been your best friend from day one. It took that troll at Halloween for you to be my friend, remember?" she demanded, hands on hips. "You were rather rude before that." They had reached the lake, and come to a stop. Ron sighed.

"Okay, 'Mione. If you really feel this way, I won't…stop you…" He gritted out, "I suppose Harry's said it's okay too?" He pried further, his eyes searching.

"Harry said he respects my decision." Hermione said, almost proudly.

"Bet he also said Malfoy's a prat who'll die if he hurts you."

"He might have mentioned that too." Hermione said, giggling slightly. Ron relaxed and looked at her carefully.

"So you're really happy? With Malfoy?"

"Yes Ron. I'm sorry. I…I still like you, a lot, but just…"

"Just not as much as Malfoy." murmured Ron, a bit sadly.

"Yes." She whispered back, looking down. Ron reached out, touching her shoulder lightly.

"As long as you're happy." He said, smiling and starting to move away when a group of shadows surrounded them. "What the bloody hell? What do you want?"

"Ronald Weasley, you are to come with us." said one, stepping closer. Hermione gasped, catching sight of their masks.

"Ron, they're Death Eaters!"

He reached for his wand, and Hermione reached for her's, but there were a couple shouts of "Expelliarmus", and both wands arched away. A couple figures stepped forward, grabbing Ron, and Hermione shrieked.

"Let him go! What do you want!"

"Shut up, mudblood." hissed one, hitting both her and Ron with a temporary silencing spell.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" said another

"Leave her for him. He has plans. Take this section of The Backbone back to the school."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go."

They disappeared, with Ron, and Hermione sank to her knees, crying silently.

* * *

Draco slowed as he neared the lake, taking a deep breath. The last time he'd had any sort of check-in with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the blonde Slytherin had been signed up to join.

Actually, by the end of the previous summer.

But when his father had died, Narcissia Malfoy had become even more protective of her son, and begged the Dark Lord for some extra time. Now Malfoy was doubly grateful for this, knowing he wouldn't be so hell-bent on finding Hermione if he was in league with Voldemort.

A tickle in the corner of his mind.

Hermione was in trouble.

He increased his pace, close to the edge of the lake when he came across a group of Death Eaters. He leveled a glare at them, his wand out. But they merely looked him over, before brushing past. He somehow knew Hermione wasn't with them, so he moved on without a glance.

He could see Hermione's crumpled form when there was a murmur from behind him.

"Imperio!"

Draco stumbled as the curse hit him, and blinked, frowning. He knew that it was an Imperius curse. However, he had been taught to fight it from a young age. Turning though, he saw no one. He continued forward, and looked down at Hermione, who was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Hermione?" he whispered. She lifted a tear-stained face and looked at him dazedly.

"Draco?" she said hoarsely, pushing herself onto her feet. She stood unsteadily for a moment, before she started to fall again, and he caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Shh, it's okay, Hermione. I've got you now…"

"They…they took Ron…" she whispered.

_Kill her._

"What?" muttered Draco, gazing down at her, his gaze slightly perplexed.

"I said that those Death Eaters took Ron. You saw them, didn't you?" she asked, looking back up at him.

_The mudblood is a nuisance. Kill her now._

He shook his head violently, fighting the influence of the Imperius curse.

_Grab your wand!_

His hand twitched, and he could feel it move for his wand. Hermione glanced down and saw. She blinked, looking back up at his face, which was blank as he tried to wrestle away the commands.

"Draco?" she inquired, quietly, gently trying to move away.

_Don't let her get away!_

His arms tightened, and Hermione let out a small gasp, starting to struggle.

"Draco, let me go." She stated firmly.

"Shhh, Hermione, be quiet. I need to concentrate." He tried to say comfortingly, but it came out in a sort of strangled growl. She started to shake slightly, looking at him with slight fear.

"Draco? What's going on? Why…why are there Death Eaters at the school?" she asked. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to gather his bearings. The voice had stopped for the time being.

"I don't know why there are Death Eaters here."

"I would think that you would!" she cried, almost hysterically, glaring at him. He frowned at her, his eyes snapping open as he turned slightly so he could push the sleeve of his shirt up.

"Does it look like I'm one of them?" he demanded, showing his pale arm to her. She stared at it, letting out a quiet sigh.

"No…but…I'm sorry. Your father- It's just…"

"Hush. I know. If my father weren't dead, there's a good chance I would be one of them right now. But I'm not." He said quietly.

_Your wand! Now! Kill the mudblood! Before she gets her own wand!_

His hand shook as he grasped his wand and drew it out, still clutching Hermione and his eyes focused on her wand lying a couple feet away. She looked at him with slight puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" she said softly. He looked at her slowly and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I need you to take my wand, then grab yours, then go back to Hogwarts as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

"I'm not leaving you…" She whispered. He allowed himself a small smile. Faithful little wench.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't go right now, I can't guarantee that I can protect you for much longer."

"You'd never let anything hurt me Draco…" she murmured, leaning against him. So trusting. Any other time Draco would have been overjoyed.

"I can't stop the Dark Lord for forever, Hermione! Dammit, will you just take the two wands and go! You'll have a better chance with Potter and his gang than with me!" He shouted, trying to push her away. She took a step back, looking at him silently. If he was saying something good about Harry, she knew he was utterly serious.

He lifted his arm, wand pointed at her. "Hermione…please take it…I promised myself that I'd never point my wand at you…not like that damned Weasel."

Hermione reached for it.

_Kill her! Say it!_

Her delicate fingers closed around the tip of the wand.

_SAY IT DRACO!_

"Ava-" She silenced him with a kiss, tugging the wand from his hand. Then she staggered back, looking around for her wand, before she snatched it and took off for Hogwarts.

Draco sighed heavily, collapsing in relief.

_You are a fool, Draco. Now you've let a piece of The Backbone go right back towards her death. I just thought you would have liked to perform it yourself. But, no matter. I'm sure someone else would be only too happy to do it for you. Unless you want to try again? I do give second chances._

"Don't hurt her!" shouted Draco into the night air.

There was no reply.

* * *

Hermione slowed her pace as she heard Draco holler, noticing she was near the entrance of Hogwarts. The two wands were gripped tightly in her left hand, and she reviewed the last fifteen minutes again quickly in her head.

She was amazed that Draco had acted in such a way. And before she kissed him, she was pretty sure he was about to utter the killing curse. The mere thought of it still sent a bolt of ice-cold fear directly to her gut.

"Mudblood!" yelled someone ahead of her, and she blinked, seeing a Death Eater appear. She slipped her own wand quickly into her casting hand, preparing to fight.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, pouring borrowed confidence into her voice. The Death Eater hesitated, seeming to size her up. Then he raised his wand and she lifted hers, both shouting spells at the same time.

Hermione stumbled back, trying to counter the leg-locking jinx. The Death Eater put a hand to his face, gasping at the loss of his mask from some sort of shredding spell. The pieces of it lay on the ground, and he was bleeding slightly. The brunette glanced up and was surprised to recognize him almost instantly.

"Dean!" she said in astonishment. He scowled at her. "You can't be a Death Eater!

"What? Gryffindors can't be a follower of the Dark Lord? Of course not…" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, Hermione, it's only the weak that He does not accept."

"No…aren't…you muggle-born? Like me?" she murmured. He glared down at her.

"I am **_not_**muggle-born. I only live with one real parent. My mother stopped using magic for the idiot she married. The so-called father I am forced to live with is not my own. My father used to serve the Dark Lord." Dean said heatedly. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Not muggle-born? But-you…X-men…the comics…" she murmured, her eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Yes. I helped you with your theme so that I would have prior knowledge of what was going on at the dance."

"But…we danced. You were so nice."

"Information, mudblood, information. I had to determine if Draco Malfoy was truly sinking down to the likes of **_you_**. Unbelievable. You damn slut. Just like Ginny…" He muttered, raising his wand again.

"Expelliarmus!" came a shout from behind Hermione, followed by a stunning spell. Dean dropped like a stone and Hermione managed to reverse the leg-locking jinx, scrambling to her feet. She turned to face her savior.

"Zabini!" she cried before letting out a trembling breath, "I'm so confused…"

"I tried to warn you." He said, stepping closer and snatching up Dean's wand.

She could vaguely recall his cryptic words about trust and a fight.

"You…you knew Dean was with Voldemort?"

"I had my suspicions. The Dark Lord is no where near as open with me as with others."

"What?"

He stepped even closer, and since he had rolled his sleeves up at some point, she could clearly see the Dark Mark burning on his arm.

"You're one of them!" she yelped, jumping back. He followed her fearful gaze to his arm and smiled a bit sadistically.

"As far as most think, yep. But Dumbledore knows I'm not. And I tried to tell you, Hermione."

"You're undercover? Like…Snape?"

"Yeah. My parents don't even know. I went to Dumbledore as soon as my grandfather scheduled a time for me to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. The Headmaster helped me to trick all of them, and help the Order of the Phoenix."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a minute, thinking about all he had said.

"Look, Hermione, Voldemort is using this attack to specifically remove something he calls 'The Backbone'."

"What backbone?"

"The Backbone includes Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and yourself. You are the backbone of Harry Potter. The Dark Lord is not stupid. He knows taking the three of you will weaken the great Harry Potter."

"But they already took Ron! He was with me by the lake."

"The Death Eaters escorting Ron were intercepted, although I do not know if he was recovered."

"Why didn't they take me too?"

"I'm not sure. A test is all I heard. Something to do with Draco I believe."

"Draco almost attacked me. He seemed to be torn…told me to take his wand." She showed the object to Blaise, her palm open.

"Imperius curse…"

"You think?" she asked unsurely.

"I'm sure Draco was taught to fight the Imperius curse from a young age, like me. But I doubt he was trained to throw off an Imperius as strong as the Dark Lord's. And he would never hurt you voluntarily. You two are bonded, remember? That is a deliberate act. He wouldn't bond himself to someone he would be able to kill. Even subconsciously"

"Voldemort's controlling him?" questioned Hermione, her voice shaking slightly.

"Most likely." said Zabini shortly, "Now, come on, I have to get you back to the castle."

"But what about Draco!"

"He can take care of himself. And he's a Malfoy. Voldemort won't kill him so quickly." He reached out, closing his hand lightly around her arm and guiding her towards a side entrance.

* * *

Draco stood, his eyes tinted red as he scanned the open field in between the school and lake. He frowned on not discovering his goal.

_She's inside…_

He moved forward smoothly, almost reaching the castle before he saw the crumpled form on the ground. He scowled down at him, prodding the body with his foot. It stirred slowly. Looking up at Malfoy and noticing the change, the boy gasped.

"Milord!" He said excitedly, getting instantly to his feet, "You have succeeded!"

"Shut up Thomas. I have to find Granger." snapped Malfoy, his voice sounding scornful, like it had back before his father had died.

"Are you sure that we should continue? I'm sure they've had time to regroup…"

"Well, well, Thomas, you're starting to sound like your father, aren't you? The one who wouldn't listen to the Dark Lord? So we had to get rid of him? The reason you have to live with that filthy half-muggle family?" demanded Draco cruelly. Dean winced, but nodded obediently.

"Yes. I apologize."

"Good. Where is your wand?"

"Um…I think that damn mudblood took it. She…stunned me or something."

"I see. Come then." Draco said, striding towards the school. Dean hurried after the Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise walked carefully down a couple dark hallways, wands out, though extinguished. Draco's wand had been tucked away in Hermione's costume, and Dean's in Blaise's pocket.

Zabini stopped in front of a quiet door, and muttered something. The door clicked and swung open, revealing a large brightly lit crowded room. Hermione stepped in, Blaise following. The door slammed shut, and everyone immediately started talking again.

The room consisted mainly of Prefects and older students, with the occasional younger student. Hermione saw a familiar shade of red hair and ran over.

"Ginny!" she yelled. The Weasley girl spun, caught sight of Hermione, and shrieked, tumbling into the brunette's arms.

"Oh Hermione! We were so worried about you! Harry went back out to look for you and Ron." she stepped back and frowned, "Hermione, where is Ron?"

"They took him. But Zabini said he might have been saved." She replied hopefully.

"Oh." whispered the redhead, leaning back against a wall before sliding to the floor. Her green costume was ripped near the shoulder, her hair tangled. She let out a quiet sob. "I don't understand. Why did this have to happen **_today_**?"

"I don't know, Ginny." said Hermione soothingly, sitting next to her.

"Harry wouldn't let me go with him. Neville went did go though, and Luna stayed here, I think at Neville's insistence. Why do the girls have to stay and worry? We're just as good with a wand. I mean, jeez, Hermione, you're better at magic than anyone in our year!" cried Ginny in frustration. Hermione frowned, not expecting Harry to be so sexist. Well, it probably wasn't sexism, but trying to protect his girlfriend.

"I know Ginny…come on, we'll go find Harry." She said, getting to her feet and pulling the younger girl with her. They moved to the door, but were cut off by Zabini.

"No way can you two go out there."

"And why not?" asked Hermione furiously, her enthusiasm returning.

"Two parts of The Backbone? Definitely not." stated Blaise firmly. Hermione planted her hands on her hips, as Ginny looked between the two with confusion.

"Blaise Zabini, we cannot just leave Harry, Ron, **_and_** Draco out there! I am going to help even if I have to hex this entire room!" She whipped out her wand to finish her pointed, aiming it directly at Zabini. He frowned a second, looking from Ginny to Hermione, and back again.

"Fine. But you are having escorts."

"Whatever." huffed Hermione, "As long as they're ready right now." She walked purposefully to the door, Ginny, Zabini, and two others following. She pulled it open and walked out into the hallway.

"Wands out!" said Zabini in a hushed tone, and moving to the front.

"Since when did you become leader?" said Hermione peevishly.

"Since I spent five months undercover with Voldemort." He returned easily, with a snappish tone. She bit back a reply, walking behind him silently.

It was sudden when they came upon the fight in the entrance hall. Dumbledore was fighting a large group of older Death Eaters who were attempting to get up some stairs that led to dormitories. Harry was there, along with a large group of DA members, including Neville. Ginny gasped and rushed over to her boyfriend, wand out and immediately started casting spell and jinxes. Harry spared her a stunned glance, but smiled faintly before going back to fighting.

Hermione searched the room, seeing Ron over with a group of Ravenclaws, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. No sign of Draco though. She shot a stunning spell at a group of Death Eaters, and a couple fell, one stepping forward.

"Granger!" was the familiar hiss Hermione heard.

"Parkinson." Hermione responded, glaring at the girl, "Still hiding behind masks I see."

"Be quiet, mudblood. You're just jealous 'cause you are on the wrong side! Once a loser, always a loser!" yelled Pansy, lifting her wand aggressively.

"Oh really, Pansy? I seem to remember I was the one dancing with Draco before this entire mess!"

"We'll see who comes up on top." sneered the Slytherin, stepping forward in preparation of yelling a jinx.

"Pansy stop." came a cool voice. Hermione knew it instantly it and sighed inwardly, turning to smile at Draco.

The relieved expression melted at soon as she saw the blonde male. He stood angrily in front of Dean and a couple other masked Death Eaters, his eyes almost red and his features dark. Hermione stared at him fearfully. He spoke again, and she realized it was the icy voice he had used on her in previous years.

"Let me take care of this particular mudblood." He said, smirking at her. But it wasn't his sexy smirk that made Hermione shiver. It was an evil smirk that Hermione hadn't seen since for a long time. "Come on, Granger, don't you want to duel?"

"Malfoy, get away from her!" yelled Ron, appearing at Hermione's side and pointing his wand at the Slytherin. He glanced at Hermione for a second, saying with irritation, "And you preferred him to me?"

"That is not Draco." said Hermione firmly.

"Apparently Granger wants to play pretend. I'm not Draco. Let's pretend you're mudblood scum that I'm going to kill! Wait…that isn't made-up; it's real!" exclaimed Draco with glee.

"Hermione, remember the bond!" shouted Zabini from over near Dumbledore, fighting off a couple Death Eaters.

"Draco…" she said quietly, stepping closer. He narrowed his almost crimson eyes at her. "Do you remember saying that you wouldn't mind me being a Malfoy?"

"I would say no such thing!" he yelled crossly. Her mind raced frantically for another solution. She looked around the room again and noticed Zabini. She could see that his lips were still slightly swollen. Ah. That gave her an idea.

"Ron!" she whispered urgently, motioning to the redhead. He moved closer to her, eyeing her warily.

"What are you doing, mudblood? Don't worry; Weasel will get his chance too. Let him wait his turn. You'll all die in time." Malfoy said quietly, his gaze leveled at her. She returned it bravely, and then pulled Ron to her, giving him a hard kiss on the mouth.

Crack!

* * *

_Yes, yes, I know. A terribly teasing cliff-hanger. But the next (and LAST) chapter will be up by Sunday evening. I promise._

What did you think of the twists? I hoped you were at least a little surprised, as I only hinted at it a little bit. Let me know what you think, and if you catch any typos or mistakes, please do tell me what they are when you review! The more reviews I get, the sooner the last chapter shall be posted!   



	12. Can't Go Back

_Aw...the last chapter...I'm gonna cry. I love this fic! It's been so much fun and-  
Hell, I'll just let ya'll read it, and blubber at the end.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_

**  
Chapter Twelve: Can't Go Back**

You got inside through a hole in my defenses  
and how you fit I'll never understand  
but you got into me, and I got into you  
and now, I wanna do it again

How's it feel to know now  
Whatcha think 'bout that  
you got me, now we can't go back  
you'll never get me again

I only wanna dance with you  
I only wanna dance with you

_-"Dance With You": _**Bowling For Soup

* * *

**

"Bloody hell!" yelped Ron, staggering back and clutching his mouth.

"Hermione!" came an indignant yell from Draco. She spun back around, grinning widely at the astonished Malfoy. He glanced around slowly, scowling at the fight taking place around him. There was slight muttering as the Death Eaters realized what had happened. Hermione moved forward, stopping in front of Draco and giving him an inspecting look.

"Are you done with threatening to kill me?" she asked, her voice low. He stared at her, glancing at Ron for a split second, before looking back at her intensely.

"I would never hurt you…" he almost growled, before leaning down and kissing her passionately. She pulled him closer, and used the close contact to slip his wand back to him. When they pulled apart, both immediately pointed wands at the Death Eaters in front of them.

"You could have had it all, Malfoy!" shouted Dean, glaring at the pair, "But you decided to soil yourself with this **_filth_**."

They both shot a stunning spell at him, and he fell hard. Pansy backed up slightly, but others behind her started to retaliate. Ron soon rejoined the battle, and Voldemort's following started to lose.

* * *

When they began to retreat, Hermione looked around for Zabini, but couldn't find him. She slipped back towards where they had come and could see a slumped form in an alcove.

"Blaise!" she said in an urgent, though hushed tone. He didn't move. When she reached him, she could see he didn't have a wand near him. She flipped around, looking around her wildly. Seeing no one, she leaned down to try and wake up Zabini when there was a low laugh.

"Well, well, Hermione, you are really quite predictable, huh?" Dean said with amusement and Hermione stood, hands on hips to give the male Gryffindor an exasperated expression.

"Why don't you just give up, Dean. You guys lost. The good guys always win." She said condescendingly.

"Really? I seem to think otherwise." He raised his wand up and gave her a snake-like smile. "The Dark Lord will always triumph."

"Dean, you bastard!"

Hermione performed an awkward twirl to see Harry standing, looking quite beaten, though not quite defeated, with wand raised high.

"Ah, Harry, hello." Dean said calmly, his wand still pointed at Hermione. "Nice of you to join us." He looked directly at Hermione with a slow grin and whispered,"Crucio."

It was the most excruciating pain Hermione had ever felt. She could distantly hear herself screaming, and Harry yelling, and casting something, and Dean yelping. She couldn't think at all though. All she could do was feel searing pain fly up and down her body.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry, rushing forward to grab Dean's wand and try to reach for Hermione. She was on the ground, hunched over and shrieking. Gradually her screams quieted but when Harry tried to touch her, she would yelp and scoot away. He cast a nasty stunning spell on Dean before trying to lift Hermione up. She fought him tooth and nail. "Hermione! It's me! Stop it!" He said, trying to calm her down. Her eyes were wild and unseeing.

"Potter, what did you do!" Malfoy said as he appeared, his voice angry, but also anxious as he looked at Hermione carefully.

"Not me, Dean. Cruciatus curse." explained Harry, an edge to his voice.

Draco reached for her and Harry tried to move away at first, but as soon as the blonde's hand touched Hermione's shoulder, she quieted and shifted towards the Slytherin. Harry let her go into Malfoy's arms, and watched in astonishment as Draco ran a hand tenderly through her hair and whispered something to her. She nodded and nuzzled into his chest. He carefully lifted her up bridal-style and she curled closer to him. The-boy-who-lived was amazed as Draco Malfoy actually showed his (until now non-existent) caring side towards the girl he had tormented for so many years.

Draco coughed, looking back at Harry with a trace of discomfort.

"Um. Thanks for…stopping Dean. I mean-"

"Malfoy, you don't have to thank me for saving one of my best friends." said Harry, though it was calmly. Their eyes met for a moment in a silent understanding. "I still don't consider you a friend." finished Harry, almost jokingly.

"Potter, I don't care if I'm not a Death Eater, you still are the farthest from being a mate of mine." said Draco, though there was also a trace of amusement.

"I'll take care of Dean, you try to wake up Zabini here." said Harry, grabbing one of Dean's arms and starting to drag him off. Malfoy nodded, using a foot to poke at Blaise. "Might want to try your wand!" called Harry before disappearing down the hall. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Potter." He pointed his wand at Zabini and murmured something. The other male's eyes fluttered open and focused on Draco. He sat up and smirked.

"So…got your wits back now?" Blaise teased.

"Yeah. You able to walk now?" replied Draco snidely. Blaise chuckled and got to his feet slowly, groaning, before he looked at Hermione.

"Is she okay?"

"Dean cast the bloody Cruciatus curse on her." Malfoy exclaimed wrathfully, his voice a low hiss. Zabini nodded knowingly, rubbing his head.

"Well, you know if we've won yet?" he asked, grinning. Draco shrugged.

"I don't really care. I'm gonna take Hermione up to our dormitory, okay? Hold up the fort?"

"No problem."

* * *

Draco found the dormitory easily, and fortunately Artemis was in the painting.

"Is she alright? Apollo has been watching the battle and keeping me informed." said the Greek Goddess. Draco nodded, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, the password's pomegranate." He murmured. Artemis smiled fondly at the pair.

"Of course, honey. You take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will." He replied as the portrait swung open.

* * *

The sun rose over a shining Hogwarts, looking no worse for wear. A further inspection of the interior, however; revealed ripped paintings, damaged walls, and toppled candles and torches.

Classes had been cancelled for the day, and all entrances leading outside had been locked by Dumbledore himself, and only he knew how to unlock them. Not that he could be found.

The Headmaster, along with most teachers, was notoriously absent. Students who had been in their dormitories during the fight listened with rapture to the older ones who had been present for the battle the night before. Rumors spread like wildfire, lies mixed with facts.

"Do you know the Headmaster won't let any owls leave?" a first-year in Hufflepuff cried.

"The Professors are all up in his office, trying to figure out how best to tell us who **_died_**." An older Ravenclaw replied.

"I heard Harry Potter died." murmured a young Gryffindor morosely, "No one saw him or any of his friends come back last night. Or this morning." The few Slytherins who had not participated in the attack; either because of fear, or because they didn't support Voldemort, stayed together on their own, and the other houses encouraged this.

* * *

Harry Potter was in fact, not dead. He was recovering in the Heads' Dorms along with Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ron was pacing while Harry sat on the couch with Ginny, eyes closed and head thrown back in a position of relaxation.

"What is taking so bloody long?" demanded the male Weasley. Ginny rolled her eyes, stroking Harry's arm absentmindedly.

"You know Ron, he was polite enough to let us stay in here until she woke up. You could be appreciative." She remarked. Ron gave her a scathing look.

"Polite? Malfoy? He is no where near bloody polite!" Ron had fallen back on his favorite word, like he so frequently did in times of great fear or frustration. This was the latter of course. Mixed with a bit of the former, for Hermione, "I'll be surprised if he ever lets us see her!"

"Oh Ron, calm down. He'll bring her out eventually."

"I don't understand why you two are not even remotely uncomfortable with the fact of Hermione having spent the night in Malfoy's room!"

Harry sighed heavily, though he didn't open his eyes.

"Ron, Malfoy is not going to hurt Hermione. Others, most likely, but not 'Mione. I don't care if he's Voldemort's right-hand man, he won't hurt her."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it." Harry replied shortly.

"**_Seen_** it! The sign of Malfoy being an evil bastard is like a dot on his forehead?"

"No." mumbled Harry, "It's a skull on the forearm. That Malfoy doesn't have."

"What?"

"Malfoy does not have the Dark Mark." repeated Harry patiently.

"But his father was a **_close_** follower of You Know Who!" Ron almost screamed, crossing his arms.

"Yes." acknowledge Harry, "But Malfoy himself is not. At least, not marked."

"Last night, though, he was going to kill Hermione! That's what I **_saw._**" Ron said, his tone piercingly mocking.

The door with the letters "DM" printed on its front opened, and Hermione walked into the living room slowly.

"Imperius." She murmured, still rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She replied, sitting on a chair. Ron gaped at her. She looked at him calmly. "Draco was under the Imperius curse. How are your lips?"

Ron blushed slightly, raising his hand and covering his still partially swollen, though healthily pink lips.

"Fine." He answered with wounded pride.

"That's good."

Harry had opened his eyes and gave Hermione a scrutinizing look.

"Are you okay now?" He asked quietly. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm okay now."

Ginny smiled happily, and leaned against Harry.

"I'm so glad we're all okay now." She said.

Harry and Ron accepted the redhead's statement, but Hermione looked troubled. It was Harry who noticed as Ron and Ginny got into a conversation. He excused himself and moved to sit on the ottoman in front of Hermione.

"'Mione?" he inquired softly. She looked at him, her face carefully blank. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"'Mione, don't lie to me. What's up with you and Malfoy? He didn't try anything did he?" Harry said, his voice getting harsh towards the end.

"No he didn't try anything. I'm just confused by everything."

"The smartest witch of her time is confused?" teased the raven haired boy.

"Well, Draco tried so hard to protect me. You and him are even getting along…however barely."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I really understand why he does so much for me…without me doing anything really in return."

"Well, you did kiss Ron to release him from the Imperius curse."

"Are you so sure it wasn't for the selfish reason of preserving my own life?" questioned Hermione, her tone blunt. Harry grinned.

"I'm sure. You were trying to save him just as much as he was trying to save you. I saw how you went directly to him after the Cruciatus curse."

She nodded slightly.

"That's true."

"Is he sleeping?" asked Harry, in an attempt to somewhat change the subject.

"When I woke up about an hour ago I made him go to sleep. He spent the entire night watching over me. I was supposed to stay in there with him, but you guys were rather loud." She chided. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, they are, huh?" He said, referring to Ron and Ginny.

The portrait hole suddenly swung open, and everyone jumped in surprise. Zabini sauntered in, raising an eyebrow at the crowd.

"Dumbledore gave me the password." He said, in explanation to his entrance, "Morning Potter, and his backbone. You know more than half the school thinks you all are dead, right?" He said, smirking. Ron groaned, saying,

"The prats here…Come on, Harry, let's go rise from the dead."

Harry gave Hermione a final searching look.

"You'll be fine. As weird as this sounds, especially coming from me, I trust Malfoy with you. Maybe not with anything else, but for some reason I can't explain, I know he'll try anything and everything to keep you safe and make you happy. And you do seem happy. You did yell at me to defend him." He said, giving a little sigh as a punctuation, then he stood and left with Ron and Ginny.

Hermione glanced at Blaise for a moment before she got to her feet and dashed up to him, throwing her arms around the Slytherin.

"I never thanked you properly for saving me from Dean."

"Oh? If you wanted to thank me properly, you'd kiss me."

"Trying to burn your lips off?" she asked coyly, "Don't tempt me. Why don't you just settle for a hug?" She continued, moving back and dropping her arms.

"Alright you stubborn Gryffindor. And don't worry about it. After all, you are the girlfriend of my best friend." He said, with a challenging smile. Hermione stared at him for a moment, before she slowly grinned.

"I do believe I am."

"Is that a fact?" came a husky voice from behind as hands snaked around her waist.

"Good morning. And yes, it is a fact." She responded and Draco leaned down, kissing her by the temple.

"Morning darling. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you actually go to sleep?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"For a little while." He answered, and they stared at each silently for a moment.

"That's right Draco, don't acknowledge your best friend."

Malfoy spared Zabini a smirk, before looking back at Hermione tenderly.

"Not when this beauty is the alternative." He murmured, giving her a gentle kiss. Zabini rolled his eyes.

"You mean the beauty **_I_** saved? That **_you_** tried to kill?" demanded Blaise cruelly. Draco winced and Hermione frowned at the culprit.

"Blaise Zabini, you shut your mouth! As I said to Ron last night, that was **_not_** Draco, nor was it in any way his fault!" She exclaimed, snuggling against the blonde. Zabini glanced down, embarrassed.

"Sorry. You're right." He muttered, humbled.

"Now. Be gone with you!" said Hermione playfully, accepting his apology and freeing one hand to make a shooing motion. Blaise gave her a mock sigh before saluting her.

"Okay Beauty." He said cheerfully, turning and leaving. He missed the glare Draco gave him as Hermione giggled.

"He is **_not_** allowed to call you that." hissed the remaining Slytherin. Hermione looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Aw, why's that?"

"'Cause…" he murmured, his voice low and sexy, leaning in closer to her, "I'm the only one who can have pet names for you." And with that, he covered her lips with his own, passionately exploring as his arms tugged her closer. She responded instantly and pressed against him earnestly.

_I had almost utterly crushed this tiny life I held so dear to me that night. And yet she came right back to me. She defended my attacks towards her. My threatening of killing her. I was utterly charmed. And thankful. Me, Draco Malfoy, thankful to have Hermione Granger. But I do love the silly witch._

"Hermione?" murmured Draco as they pulled apart reluctantly. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes questioningly. "I love you."

She blinked, staring at him mutely for a moment. Then a slow, satisfied smile spread across her face.

"I love you too."

The letters on her door, "HM", sparkled. They didn't notice though, as Hermione shuffled her feet uncomfortably at the silence.

"Um…so…you think Harry's sorted out our fake deaths?"

"Huh?"

"Um. Nevermind. What do you say we go greet our school?"

"Whatever you say, Beauty." He taunted.

"Shut up." She said with exasperation.

"Princess." He added.

"Ugh." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"Fine…I'll just go back to Granger." He said, pretending to threaten.

"Hm…" She said, advancing on him, "How about you just call me Hermione?" She insisted. He smirked at her.

"How about Hermy?"

"Gross!" She yelped, shaking her head madly.

"'Mione?"

"Harry and Ron call me that." was her reply, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Ew, nevermind." He said in disgust. "Okay, fine. I'm just gonna call you…mine." He dived for her, and they ended up on the couch, tickling each other until it resulted in long and deep kissing. She was the first to stand.

"Oh? What am I supposed to call you?"

"Sexy beast?" he asked demurely. She laughed.

"Right. I think I'll stick with Draco."

"Okay, Hermione." He relented, also getting to his feet. "Let's go face our subjects. They must be missing us dearly." He bragged dramatically. She let out an unladylike snort, then blushed and darted for the door. He followed quickly, and they both ended up outside.

* * *

Artemis and Apollo looked at them walk down the hall, hand in hand, the Goddess smiling contentedly, as Apollo sighed.

"It's not fair, Artemis. I never got to shag her."

"You know you'll never get to shag a Head Girl. Even as a painting." murmured Artemis, "Not with the charm on the position of Heads. This one went a little more…interesting than the last, but it ended up pretty much the same way."

"Previous Heads didn't become bonded."

"Yes, well, they do end up married eventually. This one just happened a little sooner." The woman said with a romantic air. Apollo leaned against the frame in irritation.

"Yeah, well, I'm still gonna screw with them for the rest of the year."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

_Draco and I were accepted rather easily, actually. I began to wonder what had me so worried. Ron started going with Lavender. Or Padma. Or both. Not at the same time, of course. I can honestly say I don't really remember. Harry and Ginny stayed together, undoubtedly. The "leftover" Slytherins were absorbed back into the school soon enough, and Draco became their "King" again. It was an interesting beginning to my last year. Though if I had known about everything that would have happened beforehand, I wouldn't back down or anything. In fact, I'd do it all over again. Best year of my life. You know, I really should thank Lucius Malfoy. I mean, if he hadn't passed on, none of this would have happened. And it doesn't sound as weird after the first couple times you say it, and hear it. Hermione Granger loves Draco Malfoy. Of course, maybe I should say Hermione Malfoy._

**The End.**

* * *

Okay, that's it! I'm so happy! Did you like it? Hate it? I really would like to hear what you guys thought! I would like to personally thank **Nanie-san**, **rizahawkeye21**, and **MadisonChaney** for their wonderful reviews, so sweet and continual (and helpful at times!).

I had such a blast on this fanfic, and I don't know where to go from here!  
There's a good chance that I'll be expanding **"Quiddich Pitch"**, so if you're looking for more of my Draco/Hermione fanfics, keep your eyes peeled for that one. I can honestly say I probably won't do a sequel to this one...(my apologizes!)

I would like to thank everyone for their reading and reviews of this story!  
Here's hoping your days are magical!  
**kitkatfox**  



End file.
